Fish on a Hook
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: You all know the story to the Little Mermaid. But do you really? Did you happen to know for a fact that yes she was in love with a sailor but he actually was in the famous pirate Captain Hook. This is the lovely story of an unlikely couple and how they tried and might eventually find love together. Little Mermaid/Hook. Sorry for the cheesy summary but I hope you enjoy :D
1. Prologue

_So the curse is broken yay for everybody remembering their past lives woohoo. Snow White and Prince Charming have found their daughter and grandson. The evil queen's gonna be in major trouble about this with everyone else in town and everything's all peachy keen. Except for one thing. I still don't have a voice. You thought I might've gotten it back after this whole curse business was over but I don't. Believe me I've tried, I've opened my mouth trying to scream my lungs out but nothing comes out it's just carbon dioxide. I still have to sign words to people or constantly write things down. I wonder if any of my family members are here though? Knowing my dad he's probably owning the aquarium or something. Would he still even want to talk to me or well sign with me after all of this? Did he even notice I was gone with my six other sisters always whining about their stupid lives to him? Ugh I feel like everyone got the better half of this curse being broken deal. Not to make matters worse I now remember why I have no voice. I used to think I was just born with no vocal cords but no it's all because of him. Oh yes like every story a man is somehow involved in it. My man plays a somewhat big part in it. If it weren't for him I'd still be part fish. Right might've forgot to mention I used to be a mermaid. Not just any mermaid though** THE** mermaid. The little one to be precise. Wow that's weird to think about being part fish again. Now I'm sure you're wondering who might this man that I am talking about be. Well prepare yourself. His real name's Killian but you and I know him as Captain Hook. Yeah I'm sure you weren't expecting that now were you._


	2. Life Before the Curse was Broken

**Hello I just wanted to say thanks for the positive reviews, story alerts, and favorites. They made me so happy and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

There was a big splash fight ensuing in the pool and my best friend Finn was in no hurry to stop it, considering that he was participating in it. Today I had decided to work out of the pool to watch the kids swim from above while Finn worked out in the water with the kids. I tried clapping to get their attention, but that didn't work so finally I blew on my whistle loud and clear and they all looked to me. I made it look like I was doing freestyle as a way to tell them to get back to learning how to swim.  
"You heard the woman" Finn turned to them.  
"No we didn't" one of the kids joked. Haha like I've never heard that one before. I crossed my arms and gave the kid a stern look.  
"I'm sorry Andi" he immediately apologized. I signed thank you to him. I gave most of the kids instructions on what they needed to be working on while Finn translated for me. That was technically how we worked most of the time. I would try and sign something or make arm movements to someone and Finn would translate for me. I guess that's what kinda happens when you've been friends for years you always know what the other is trying to say. Heck we even ended up getting the same job together. Three times a week we teach swim lessons to the children at the elementary school in Storybrooke. We were both practically fish in the water so it was like the perfect job for us.  
After we let the kids practice for awhile we finally let them go to the diving board to jump off of for fun. Finn got out of the water and sat on the side with me as we watched the kids. I gave him a towel for him to dry his sandy blonde hair with.  
"You're in the pool next time" he smiled at me as he sat down. I offered him a bottle of water.  
"No thanks I got enough from that splash fight" I got out my notebook and pencil, since I had my backpack nearby and wrote to him  
"_Which I'm sure was absolutely unbearable to be a part of_"  
"You are the only person I know who can write things sarcastically" he joked.  
"_It's a gift you guppy_" I wrote.  
"At least I don't look like a clownfish"  
"_A__re you mocking my gingerism?_" he jokingly raised his eyebrows at me and I shoulder bumped him. We watched as this one girl was about to jump off the diving board until we heard someone shout  
"WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL IN YOUR SWIMSUITS?" We looked to where the voice had come from and saw of course Mr. Seabass himself. Well alright actually he's called Bastian but Seabass seemed to fit better. Finn and I didn't really like him that much because he got stuck with the kids after our class so he always complained to us about their wet hair getting the carpet all messed up and that we weren't good at disciplining the kids well enough because we always gave them free time when they asked for it yada yada yada.  
"You two did you happen to notice the time?" he asked us. Finn and I looked at the clock and we both groaned well mainly Finn did I just sort of made this annoyed look.  
"It was your job to check the time" Finn blamed me.  
"_I'm sorry I was trying to stop the tidal wave you guys were causing_" I signed.  
"We are so sorry" Finn apologized.  
"You should all be getting changed" Seabass said to the students.  
"Bye Andi, Bye Finn" they all said to us as they passed us on their way to the locker rooms. We both waved to them and said goodbye.  
"Have a good day Seabass" I wrote on my notebook and showed to him. Finn saw me write it over my shoulder and smiled to himself. It took Seabass a moment to read it and by the time he had and understood that I was joking with him Finn and I had run away. We made it outside the pool and were practically holding our sides from laughing so hard.  
"You are seriously going to get us in trouble at some point" Finn nudged me in the shoulder.  
"_But not today_" I signed giving him a sly smile.  
"I thought I smelled cholorine. On the run from Bastian again?" Mary Margaret asked as she found Finn and I. Apparently she was heading off to lunch.  
"_Aren't we always_" I wrote to her.

**Damn I better stop writing I'm running out of paper** I realized as I saw that I was down to the last few pages of my notebook.  
"Don't get into to much trouble" she smiled at us as she went off. Once Finn and I finally caught our breathes we just started to walk around the town.  
"So we have the rest of the day ahead of us, what shall we do?" Finn asked.  
"_Get lunch?_" I signed.  
"That's a start. I heard Granny's is having a sort of Fish and Chips special today" he said. I made a gagging face.  
"Oh right, you don't like fish for some odd reason"  
"_Because fish are-_"  
"Very pretty and just don't deserve to be eaten. But you'll eat a chicken?" I nodded.  
"You're odd you know that right" I nodded again. So we went and got lunch.

While we were waiting for our food I grabbed an old newspaper off the empty table behind us. I looked through a couple pages and saw something about Bowdoin College's swim team going to Nationals. I sighed and showed Finn the article.  
"Well it's not like the Olympics" he said to try and make me feel better. I had wanted to join that swim team so bad, I could have gotten scholarships and gone to a good college and gotten out of here, but sadly according to my foster mom they just weren't interested in me. Which was strange because I had contacted some of the scouts and told them about how I wanted to be a part of their swim team. One of them even came down here to see me privately and I gave them my best. When I finished swimming the scout had even told me I was going to positively be on the swim team but after that I just got no call. Although it's not that bad I mean I get to be home still and be with everyone I love like my foster family and I have this amazing job. I get to be a teacher which is something most people my age can't do.  
"There's always next year" Finn assured me. I gave him a small smile and started eating my chicken sandwich that had been brought to me. After that we just sat in the diner for awhile and chatted, when we left it was about nighttime and Finn decided to walk me home. On our way home we ran into my foster brother walking with this blonde woman.  
"Henry?" Finn asked. Henry spotted us and waved as he grabbed the blonde woman's hand and dragged her over to us.  
"Andi I want you to meet someone this is Emma my mom, my **real** mom" he emphasized. I gave her a smile and shook her hand. Emma was apparently waiting for my response.  
"Oh sorry Emma this is my big sister Andi" Henry introduced me.  
"And I'm Finn" Finn awkwardly introduced himself. Emma nodded at him.  
"So um sorry to ask but are you d-" Emma started to ask.  
"No she just can't speak, it's like some weird mutation in her throat" Finn explained for me although he was sort of making me sound like one of the X-Men instead of just a normal human being with no vocal cords.  
"See bet you can guess who she is?" We heard Henry whisper to her. Finn and I rolled our eyes. Here Henry went again with his everyone in Storybrooke is a fairytale character theory.  
"_It's alright we've heard this before. Take a guess though just for the heck of it_" I wrote for Emma.  
"The Little Mermaid and Flounder?" she whispered back to Henry. Finn and I both quietly laughed at that. Henry nodded at Emma's answer. That felt so random though. I mean yes I had no voice but a she had a man. I'm as single as single can get and get as much attention as a white crayon. Not to mention she was a mermaid. And Finn as a fish? That's just hysterical thinking about him with gills. We heard the clock chime.  
"Ok lets head home kid" Finn said to Henry. Henry walked over to us and said goodbye to Emma.  
"_It was nice meeting you_" I wrote as I finished up my last piece of paper on my notebook.  
"Same here" she smiled at me. We all walked home in silence. Once we reached the front gate Finn said goodbye to us. Henry and I's mom opened up the door when we merely steps away from it.  
"Hello you two" Regina smiled at us. Henry just ran in silently.  
"Hi mom" I signed to her.

**Alright so i hope you enjoyed this sorry if there were any grammar errors I typed this up quickly **


	3. Caught in a Net

"Ariel? Ariel? Ariel, come on slow down where are we exactly going?" Flounder shouted at me as we swam together. I gave him a mischievous smile. Today was the day, I was actually going to see what was up there. This would be the day that I would know what the dangers of the outside world were that my father held my sisters and I back from.  
"Where do you think?" I smiled at my little fishy friend.

"The surface? Ariel that's not that fun, don't you want to-" I turned towards Flounder and grabbed his face in my hand.  
"Flounder listen to me, I am sick and tired of just being stuck down here. Look up what do you see?" I asked. He looked up with me to see that great circle above that somehow made the water warm. There were so many things I had learned and it seemed like such a waste to just absorb all of this knowledge and not put it to use and see what all of this stuff I knew actually meant.  
"It's the sun"  
"Don't you want to just know what it feels like on your skin or fins?" I corrected myself.

"Look you can go up there by yourself. I am staying right here" he stated.  
"Alright then" I nodded as I continued swimming up.  
"Wait hang on I'm coming" he said once he realized that he was completely alone in the middle of the ocean, where anything bigger than him could probably eat him. The water felt warmer the further we swam up. I was just a couple strokes away, I'd finally be able to see things I could never imagine seeing.

"Are you sure you want to see this? I mean what if it's not that great" Flounder asked.  
"Then we won't come up here again" I promised. I took one last stroke and my head was above the water now. The first thing I felt was wind. It blew my hair back a bit and I was actually cold but then once I got used to it. I felt the warmth of the sun. I watched as my hair dried in the sunlight. It was so strange it was like the color of bright coral when it was dry, compared to what it usually looked like which was just this red brownish color.

"So we've seen it can we go back now please?" Flounder asked. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"No" I told him as I started wading towards these rocks to go relax on.  
"I'll tell on you"  
"What are you five?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. My heart was beating at a million beats per hour, this felt so amazing breaking the rules and all. Why hadn't I done this earlier? There was nothing scary at all, uphere it was so pretty. The sky almost matched the color of the sea, if you looked down you could practically see the sea world below you, and the land they had so many colors and so many places to explore and look at. When I finally made it to a tide pool I sat myself up on a rock.  
"I actually like my hair like this" I said as I twirled it between my fingers, feeling it's warmth, I flicked my tail in the water watching it make tiny waves. I leaned back on the rock and and closed my eyes, just smiling to myself.  
"I wish I could sit up there with you Ariel" Flounder looked up at me. I looked at the tide pool beside me and scooped him up then placed him in the pool.  
"Thanks" he smiled at me and then paused for a moment.  
"You're right Ariel your hair does look beautiful like that" he told me.  
"Awww thanks Flounder, you're best fish a girl could ask for" He looked away from me for a moment. Was he blushing? Can fish even blush? I flipped onto my stomach to see behind me that there was a dock just a little ways away there were people walking on the decks of ships and going into town.  
"We should get closer" I whispered to Flounder.  
"I thought you were ok over here?" Flounder asked.  
"I am, now let's move closer"  
"OH NO YOU WON'T" this Caribbean accent snapped at us. I let out a groan as I turned around to see this tiny little crab looking very angry with us.  
"Sebastian, you followed me?" I asked.

"Oh yes I did. I knew it! I knew you were planning something like this. That smile you had on your face today, was the smile of a troublemaker. I even told your father but all he said was that you were his little girl that always obeyed him. Ha FISHPASTE!" Sebastian explained. Flounder and I just stayed silent since we didn't know how to reply to that.  
"Why by the time I tell your father he'll make sure to tie those fins of yours together for the rest of your life" he snapped. I smiled to myself as I let Sebastian keep snapping I reached my hand out to him and grabbed him.  
"What are you doing to me you crazy child, put me" he shouted as I picked him up.  
"I'm sorry but you and my father have to set me free, also I have to make sure you don't tell on me while I'm gone so sorry for this" I apologized as I flipped him on his back and watched him struggle to get back on his stomach.  
"You are going to be a tuna sandwich when I get to you" he said. I smiled at him and laughed a bit. Oh I was so going to be dead for this, but that was the fun of it. Besides if my father could forgive one of my older sisters,Attina, for her ripping off starfish legs to see if they would grow back phase I'm pretty sure he'd forgive me for this.

"You ready to go Flounder?" I asked turning towards him ignoring Sebastian's constant protests.  
He looked scared for a moment but he then nodded. I scooped him up again and placed him back in the ocean. I jumped in with him and swam up closer to the docks. We passed by many ships that were massive. It seemed so strange how they could just so easily float on water. Flounder and I hid mostly behind ships to watch people walk across the boardwalks and into town. Humans were so amazing with the way they walked and the way they interacted with each other it was so sweet. I noticed that it was getting darker outside.  
"Alright I'm ready to head back" I sighed as I turned to Flounder.  
"You ok Ariel? You seem kinda sad" I looked at my tail fin with a disgusted look now as I realized what I could do if I had legs. I mean sure with my tail I can swim pretty fast, but if I had legs like the humans did I could learn to swim just as fast and not only that I could walk and travel and see so much more than just the ocean.  
"Maybe we should head up here again Flounder shouldn't we? Flounder? Flounder?" I asked noticing that he was gone.  
"Ariel" I heard something shout under the water. I went under and saw that Flounder was in a fishnet. I swam over to him but couldn't find him once I got close to the net since other fish were getting caught in it as well. I noticed it was being pulled up towards a ship. I tried to break the net a part with my hands and I started to stretch it out a bit along with the fish. Several fish managed to swim out of it but not Flounder. I suddenly noticed that I was being pulled up with the net as well, I didn't realize how far I was being pulled up until the net stopped moving and I heard this weird coughing noise. I looked away from the work I was doing to notice this man with short black hair and gorgeous blue eyes staring at me hanging on to the net, he had a hook for a hand as well but that didn't at all make a difference.

"Um hello" I said trying to see if that's how humans greeted each other as well.  
"Hello there" he nodded looking me up and down. This must have been an odd sight for him having to see, some strange red haired girl, in a purple sea shell brassiere hanging on to his fish net trying to set her fishy friend free. I was lucky I hadn't been pulled up any further because then he would've seen my tail.  
"May I ask what you are doing?" he asked leaning on the side of his ship.

"I believe it's called exercising" I guessed.  
"Exercising?" I nodded.  
"You know that net you are trying to break open contains food for my men. Now I'm sure you think that getting fit is very important but hopefully not important enough to starve more than 20 pirates"  
"Right well my apologies. I assure you it won't happen again" I smiled. I looked up to see that Flounder was trying to wiggle towards me before he lost all of his energy. I had to stall more with this man.

"So you're a pirate, that must be fun" I smiled at him. _Wow stupidest question to ask ever_ I realized. The man laughed at me.  
"How much longer do you plan on holding to my fish net" I looked up again and saw Flounder was almost towards me.  
"Not long"  
"Would you like to climb aboard and just walk through my ship to head back to the docks" he offered. Before I could answer I felt something land on my head.  
"Let's go" Flounder whispered to me, making me realize that he was the one that had landed on my head.  
"Right well it seems that there is a fish in my hair at the moment so I must go nice meeting you" I smiled at him before letting go of the fish net. Flounder and I quickly dropped down to the water and the moment we were below surface we swam away as fast as we could.

**Yay so they've kind of met. I hope you liked it please review if you did and again thank you for all of the story alerts and favorites they are awesome just like you guys all are. Alright so that's it for now BYE!**


	4. Breaking the Rules

"Morning Ruby" this deep voice interrupted my thoughts as I heard someone enter into the diner. I put down my book to see Tristan Rey walking in and getting a cup of coffee at the bar as he sat on a bar stool. Ruby smiled at him and handed him, his cup. He was a man that somehow managed to look old but young at the same time. He had a young face, and dark hair with traces of silver in it but you could tell from his voice that he had years of life experiences under his belt. Finn came in behind him and slid into the booth I was sitting in.

"Morning Buddy" he smiled at me. I bumped him with my shoulder as a hello.  
"What ya reading?" he asked.

_"A book" _I signed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"So I was thinking we could play Marco Polo today with the kids if that's alright? I'm still kind of sore from trying to teach them how to swim butterfly yesterday, I thought my shoulders were going to pop out of their sockets. And yes I know you will be able to beat all of us at Marco Polo" he said as he absentmindedly looked at the menu, even though he already knew what was on it. I nodded excitedly at his statement, because it was true I was a really good Marco Polo player.

"Thanks again for the coffee Ruby and do you mind if I leave some flyers here?" I heard Tristan ask as he started to walk out holding a large amount of papers in his hand.  
"You can do whatever you want, you're our biggest supplier of the best fish here and you have the best aquarium I've ever seen. Well the only one I've seen actually" Ruby answered. I saw her look down at the flyer Tristan placed on the counter.  
"You're seriously asking for volunteers to help you catch lobsters this season? Don't you have like six daughters?" she laughed.  
"Are you eavesdropping on them" Finn whispered to me once he realized I had zoned out on our conversation. I put a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet.  
"Believe me I've asked but they can barely watch over the fish at the aquarium while I'm gone, not to mention they show the least amount of interest in the family business, and besides I'm sure someone would like the money and the adventure of it" he said before walking out. I noticed Finn looking at me.  
"You're not seriously thinking about doing it are you?" he asked.  
"_It could be fun_" I signed.

* * *

"Ariel can you pass the comb already?" my sister, Aquata, asked me sounding very annoyed. I just ignored her as I tried to comb out all the tangles. I was going to go up again to the surface today, I was so excited. I had been lucky when Flounder and I got back home the other day. We had returned before Sebastian so we had time to come up with a clever and a elaborate lie that my dad bought….at least I think he did. I'm not sure I wasn't really doing a good job of lying because I had a huge smile on face and then on the other hand so did my dad, except his was kind of weird it was like he knew I was lying but he was happy about it. Actually speaking of Sebastian, where was he?  
"Just borrow mine Aqua she's been using that comb all morning" Attina offered.  
"Well she does know there are six of us and only two combs" Andrina barged in. I rolled my eyes and threw the comb at her.  
"So where are you going today Ariel?" Alana asked as she blocked my way out.  
"To just hang out with Flounder today. As usual" I answered trying to go around her only to be blocked again.  
"Uh huh, sure" she nodded her head at me like she thought I was stupid.  
"Who is he?" Adella asked catching onto what Alana was talking about. Wait hang on there was no he, there was only going to see the surface. Yes the man I had met yesterday was attractive but so…..

"There is no he" I answered

"Oh come on Ariel don't be a spoil sport. What's the point of having six sisters if you can't come to talk to us about your men issues" Aquata said to me. I bit my lip and crossed my arms.  
"Awww you're angry about us teasing you that's so adorable" Alana pinched my cheek and all my other sister's made these annoying aww noises at me.  
"Girls, girls lets stop" Attina barged in.  
"Thank you" I sighed, finally one of my sisters was actually acting sane for once.  
"She can tell us all about him when she's ready too" Attina continued. They all laughed at me as I quickly swam out of our room and into the open ocean. I found Flounder at the spot we had met yesterday.

"Ready to go up again?" I asked perking up at the thought of it. He let out a sigh.  
"I guess so"  
"Oh come on you can't still be scared?"  
"It's just Sebastian's been gone a long time"  
"Don't worry he'll be fine, he's probably still struggling on his back" I laughed.  
"How many times are we going to do this Ariel?" he asked. Yes just two more strokes and I'd get to feel the wind again and see the beauty of the outside world.  
"As many as we can" I smiled, breaking the surface of the water and breathing in fresh air.

* * *

I walked into Regina's office at around 6 o'clock in the morning. I needed to go and meet Finn at the docks at 7 so Tristan wouldn't leave without me, but I had to ask Regina if she had an extra notebook on her since my old one was full.

I knew she would be up already because she usually liked to take a moment to herself and drink coffee and revel in the silence. I knocked on her office door. She spun in her chair, turning towards me and smiled.

"You're up early" she pointed out the obvious.  
"_I need a new notebook_" I signed to her.  
"Already? I thought you bought yourself one 3 days ago?" she realized as she pulled one out of a drawer of her desk.  
"_I used it up_" I shrugged.  
"Someone's been talking a lot" she joked. I nodded and signed a thank you to her as I grabbed for the notebook but she didn't let go.  
"Where are you going?" she asked being the slightly overprotective mother she was. I knew it was stupid but I told her the truth it was better do that then face her fiery wrath if she figured out that I lied to her. I handed her the flyer Tristan had left at Granny's and she read it with a disgusted look on her face.  
"_Finn's going with me_" I told her to see if that would make things better.  
"Andi I really think this is something you should not be participating in" she sighed.  
"_Why?_"  
"For starters you can't talk so what's going to happen if you fall overboard?" she asked.

_"But I'll have Finn" _I tried to explain. She shook her head.  
"Andi you remember how I told you, your parents died right?" she asked. I nodded. According to her they had died in a boating accident. They had been out on their family ship and then this horrendous storm hit them and tossed them off and they were never seen again. I had no memory of it. For some reason all I could ever remember was Regina being my mom and not some other woman.

"Don't you think it'd make it seem like they died for nothing if you died they same way they did?" she asked. I nodded again. She handed me back the flyer.  
"Why don't you sleep in for a bit, I'll wake you up later" she smiled at me. I nodded at her again.  
"Sweetie?" she asked getting my attention. I stopped in the threshold of the door.  
"I love you" she smiled. I rolled my eyes as I knew how she wanted me to answer back.  
"_I love you more_"  
"I love you most"

* * *

"Hello down there, are you exercising again?" this male voice said to me. I looked up and saw the face of the handsome hooked man again. He had caught me leaning against his ship, apparently, watching the people walk into town. Flounder ducked under the water out of fear of getting caught in a net of his again.  
"Um yes" I answered smiling up at him.  
"You're swimming in this weather?" he asked, considering how the sky had become overcast today.  
"You know for a pirate you ask a lot of polite questions"  
"I at least have manners around ladies. Although if you would like me to show off for you I will gladly challenge someone to a duel" he said.  
"I'm alright without seeing any blood today"  
"As you wish then" he smiled. I smiled back at him and felt my heart flutter a bit. He did have a nice smile that made his eyes just dazzle.  
"Do you live here? I've seen almost every person in this village this past week more than five times and yet I have only seen you twice. Why might that be?"

"Not exactly from here" I answered honestly.  
"So you travel then?"  
"Somewhat"  
"Would you like to see the world?"  
"Would I?" I laughed.

"Come on board with me then" he offered, although I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
"You're joking" he shook his head. There was a clash of thunder.  
"Although I'd have to show you it tomorrow. Not the best sort of weather to sail in" he pointed out.  
"I would love too, but I have a slight problem though"  
"And what's that?"  
"Well I don't even know your name, nor do you know mine and I'm-" and suddenly I was pulled under water.

* * *

I opened up my window and climbed out of it one leg at a time making sure I caught my balance before I reached for the tree next to my window. I slid onto the branch and then slowly crept down till I finally reached the ground. Regina made a nice try at trying to stop me with the whole dead parents being disappointed in me story but that didn't work at all.  
"Where are you going?" Henry asked me right as I was about to walk off. I hadn't expected him to be behind me so he made me jump a bit at his voice.

"_Where am I going? What are you doing out here with me?"_ I had to write since he didn't know sign language that well still.  
"I saw you climbing out your window so I wanted to see why" he smiled.

"_I'm just heading out to the docks ok_"

"Are you going to see your dad?" he asked.

"_My who?"_

"Your dad King Triton, Tristan" he tried to compare them.  
"_My dad is dead Henry, alright?_"

_"_That's not what the book says" I face palmed myself out of frustration.  
"You think I'm crazy too then Andi?" he asked.

**Oh great now little bro just make me feel guilty** I thought. I shook my head at him and he smiled at me making me feel slightly less guilty.

"Can I come with you then?" he asked as I started to walk towards the docks.

"_Don't you have school?_"  
"You can write me a free pass can't you? I mean you're a teacher to. Please Andi? Pretty please, we never do anything together anymore" he asked.  
"_You're doing really good at playing the guilt card today you know that right?_"  
"It's what I do best" he joked. I sighed as I threw my arm around his shoulder and we walked to the docks together.

* * *

I had been caught by surprise from the sudden change that had occurred. One minute I was having a lovely chat with a quite attractive man and the next I was back underwater finding myself face to face with my father and Sebastian right next to him smiling at me. Sebastian was shouting at my father about how I had disobeyed him and that I had flipped him onto his back and he was lucky to get out of it alive and live to tell the tale.  
"What were you doing up there?" my father asked me urgently as he harshly grabbed onto my shoulders.  
"Nothing I was just watching" I stuttered. Oh crab how did I not know this was coming I should have noticed my father was right on his way when the pirate had pointed out the sudden change in weather.  
"I saw you talking to a human"  
"That didn't mean anything we were just talking. He didn't even know what I was he thought I was a human like him"  
"That's not a good thing"  
"I'm sorry" I apologized trying not to cry at the fact that my father was yelling at me. I knew this was coming so I shouldn't be acting like a child crying for getting caught breaking the rules on purpose.

"Ariel, your mother died because of some humans foolishness, that's why I never wanted you up there in the first place. Do you want to die?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"But father, some humans are different from others. This one I was talking to would never hurt me. He was really kind-"

"That doesn't matter Ariel he's a human, they're all the same no matter what" My father interrupted me.

"So are we the same then father?" I asked.  
"That's a ridiculous question"  
"No it's not because according to you all humans act the same because they're human. So doe that mean then that you and I are exactly the same because we are merpeople"  
"This is ridiculous"  
"You're ridiculous, if mother was still alive, she wouldn't care, I'm sure all she'd want is for me to be happy"  
"You didn't even know her and besides what you don't understand is that all I care about is your safety"  
"SO WHAT? I'm old enough to take care of myself now and you know what? I'd much rather be a human now than a mermaid" I stated swimming away from him and tried to get as far away as I could.

"Ariel come back" my father shouted at me.

* * *

"So this is the lot I get stuck with then? A mute girl, a tiny boy, and a boy with huge fish lips" Tristan sighed as he looked at Finn, Henry and I. Apparently we were the only three to show up and answer to his flyer.

"Is he talking about me?" Finn asked the both of us. Henry and I laughed at him.  
"Well better than nothing. Now you keep an eye on him" he pointed to Henry and then Finn, "You keep an on her" he pointed to Finn then me "and you keep an eye on him" he pointed back to me and then Henry.  
"Roger sir" Henry saluted him. After that we went to work on his tiny ship. It was actually pretty fun. Sometimes the water would splash over the side getting us wet and making us slip on the deck of the ship and making us laugh. Although it was very cold, which was the down side but we somehow managed to survive. Several hours later we finished up for the day.

"So do you agree with me then?" Henry asked as we leaned on the side of the ship..  
"_What?"_ I wrote for him on my notebook which I had tried with all of my might to keep dry.

"That he's your dad?" he whispered looking at Tristan, who was steering the ship. I could kind of see it, we both had a sense for adventure, never really gave up, always smiled, and we had the same color of eyes, but I wasn't so sure yet. I gave Henry a shrug as my answer.  
"You'll see soon enough" he promised as we pulled into the dock.

* * *

I managed to find an empty secluded beach after swimming for awhile. I must have gone pretty far because I had no clue where I actually was. Oh well though at least it was quiet and calming out here and I needed anything to help me get over that screaming match that just happened. I let out a sigh as I pulled my tail fin close to me and rested my chin on where a pair of human knees should have been.  
"Oh my word" I heard this female voice gasp. Oh no someone had seen me. I quickly jumped in the water and started to swim away.  
"Don't be frightened I'm not going to hurt you" the voice promised. I looked towards it and saw this aging woman with dark brown hair. She had a certain air about her that didn't seem right.  
"I've never seen a mermaid before" she said to herself.  
"Well now you have" I told her sarcastically.  
"It must be so amazing" she said. I scoffed at her comment.  
"Well I'm sure for you it's just as normal as walking is for me" she explained.  
"I'd much rather walk" I told her. She smiled at me and raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh where are my manners I'm sorry my names Korra, and yours?" she asked holding her hand out.  
"Ariel?" I answered as I shook her hand cautiously.

"Now Ariel, what's got you so sad?" she asked.  
"It's nothing it's just my father and how stupid he is" I mumbled.  
"Oh don't mumble dear I hate mumbling" she nagged.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she offered trying to cover up her nagging remark.

"If you could help give me a pair of legs to get as far away from here as possible that'd be great" I joked.  
"Well that could be arranged" she said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You want legs I can give you those" she smiled. I felt a smile form on my face as for some reason that one man's voice echoed in my head.

_"Would you like to see the world?"_ I was actually going to see it, and if I got to mee up with him that'd be a bonus.

"You'd give me a pair of legs?" I asked and She nodded.  
"We don't even know each other though"  
"Well you can say I'm very kind but also very underappreciated, like you should have seen all that I did for my daughter she didn't even say thank you" she sighed.  
"If you give me a pair of legs I'll say thank you with ever breath a I breath" I promised  
"No you won't" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry?"  
"Well you see magic works in strange ways to get something you have to lose something"  
"What would I lose?"  
"Your voice" she stated. I thought about that for a moment. Travel the world and not talk? Or go back to life under the sea?

"Oh and one more thing this won't be permanent the longest I can give you is three years at the most. Originally I was going to give you three days but you can't see all that you want to see of this world in three days now can you?" she smiled.  
"So eventually I'll have to be a mermaid again?" I asked. I mean that didn't sound to bad if I did miss my family at least I knew I could eventually go back to them.  
"Yes, but if you want to make it permanent all you have to do is find true love and have your kiss with your man before your three years are up" she added.  
"So what do you say are you ready to walk Ariel?" she asked. There was something still so strange about her, but honestly maybe she was just a creepy sort of person and besides why would that matter after I had my legs!

"We have a deal" I nodded. I saw a pair of human clothes suddenly appear on top of my skin. It was 3 pieces sort of. The top was a long sleeved white shirt with a corset above it and the bottom was this plain bottom knee length black skirt.

"Trust me you'll thank me later afterwards for not having to walk around naked later and searching for clothes" she said. Suddenly I was covered in a cloud of purple smoke and I felt my fin split down the middle into two. When the smoke dissipated I noticed that Korra was gone, but more importantly what I noticed was that when I looked down I saw that I had my own pair of human legs! I put my weight on a rock as I tried to heft myself up but ended up just falling down on what humans called their butt. I laughed to myself and heard no sound. Oh well what did that matter I had legs!

* * *

Regina walked into the living room to find both her children reading books.  
"Hello you two have a nice day?" she asked. They both looked up and then looked at each other, smiled, and then nodded.  
"Well don't let me bother you, keep on reading" she assured them as she walked to the side table in the living room and noticed Andi's old notebook sitting on it. Regina felt very curious as to how Andi had filled up all of those pages so quickly. She flipped it open to random page to find a drawing of a ship, a ship that she recognized from Henry's book. She flipped to another page and saw a hook. She flipped it again and saw Captain Killian Jone's himself staring right up at her. Regina looked up at her daughter. It seemed like she had no clue who she was still, but that didn't mean her dreams were trying to tell her something.

**Yay hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the lack of Killian in it I assure you there will be more in the next chapter and that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this and please review if you did :D**


	5. Finn Does Something Very Unexpected

I somehow finally managed to learn how to walk on my legs and I was actually getting the hang of it, although I still sort of wobbled every now and then.

"Ariel thank goodness, we've been looking everywhere for you. I- whoa Ariel?" Flounder's voice said behind me I turned around and smiled at him and gestured to my legs.

"You have legs. You're a human now" he said still amazed. I nodded my head excitedly with this huge smile on my face.

"We have to get you back home. Your father can fix this" he tried to persuade me as he turned around. I stayed put. Seriously my best friend wasn't going to be happy for me.

"Come on lets go" he urged me on. He turned around and looked at me all sad.  
"So I'll never get to see you again?" he asked. I leaned down and looked at him. I was about to open my mouth to talk but then forgot that I couldn't speak. I just shook my head at him for an answer.

"Are you going to be human forever?" he asked. I held three fingers up.

"THREE YEARS!" he somehow managed to guess. I nodded.  
"Maybe I can follow you around. You don't want to be alone now do you Ariel?" he asked. I seriously didn't know how to communicate with him. I tried mouthing words to him.

"_You don't have to do that_" I mouthed.  
"I want to you're my best friend"

"_Awww thank you_"  
"Why aren't you talking?" I let out a sigh before saying.

_"I sold my voice to a witch, for my legs_" I explained.

"Oh" he just said. I shrugged.  
"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.  
"You are going straight back home that's what you are doing?" Sebastian interputed me. Flounder and I looked up to the see the little red crab. I rolled my eyes at him in an annoyed manner.  
"Look at you. YOU HAVE LEGS! I am going straight to your father little miss" he snapped. I looked at him and jutted my lower lip out trying to look as sad as I could.  
"Do not give me that look. I will not fall for it" he looked away from me. I ran up to him and got close to his face.  
"Or I guess I could follow you around to make sure you don't get into trouble and not tell him for the time being" he sighed. I smiled at the crab.  
"So what are you going to do now?" Flounder asked again. I held my hand up and pointed a finger and then curved it, with a small smile on my face.

* * *

"Come on just take one sip" Ruby tried to tempt as she held her martini out towards me.

"_No thanks I'm good next year though I'll have one with you" _ I wrote for her. For some reason Mary Margaret had invited me out for a Girl's Night Out with her Emma and Ruby and I had decided to be the designated driver for the night when they decided to stop by the Poisoned Apple for a drink. It was actually quite nice of her since she was the only other teacher I was friends with at the school besides Finn.  
"Awwwww that's cute. You are actually obeying the law" Emma smiled at me.  
"_Isn't it illegal? Didn't you all wait?"_ I asked. They all burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, I was a goody good and besides if I came home drunk my mom would kill me.

"Alright I will get you, your first drink Andi. I'm initiating you, after this night you will be a full grown woman" Ruby said as she raised her hand and ordered me something. Oh crap what did I just get myself into. The waiter set down this red drink in front of with a little apple slice on a tooth pick sticking out.  
"_How cute"_ I mouthed.  
"It's the signature drink" Mary Margret smiled at me.  
"_Guys I can't do this remember I'm driving you home_" I wrote for them.  
"Oh what does that matter you are aloud to have fun" Emma tried to persuade me.  
"Drink it, drink it" Ruby chanted. I looked at it and then picked it up and took a big sip and quickly back washed it. Yeah it tasted like apples but that was about one percent of it the rest just burned my throat and tasted disgusting.

"_I'll just stick to water_" I wrote.

"That's fine, first time's always the worst anyways" Mary Margaret understood.

"Andi?" Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Finn. I waved to him.  
"_What are you doing here?_" I signed.  
"I came to pick up my roommate Eugene, his girlfriend Rachel told me to drive them home" he explained. I just nodded.  
"Hey are you doing anything later?" he asked. I nudged my head towards the other women that were with me. Finn suddenly noticed their presence and waved. They all waved back at him with sly smiles on their faces.  
"Oh alright then" he nodded walking off with his shoulders slumped a bit.  
"Wait, Finn!" Emma caught his attention. Finn turned around.

"We can survive without her, she's all yours" she said. I turned towards the girls.

"Go on, he's obviously asking you out" Ruby stated.  
"_What?" _I mouthed.

"That boy has been smitten for you as long as I've known you two" Mary Margaret told me.  
I gave her a look that clearly said _No he hasn't_.

"Yeah he has" they all somehow managed to say to me in unison.

"Go on" Emma urged me. I let out a sigh as I got up and went over to Finn as he threw his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

I was lucky to find out that the beach I had been at earlier was actually not that far from the docks, walking distance wise. It was much easier walking now on the cobbled streets instead of the squishy sand. I was also lucky I had found some shoes just lying around...alright I might've stolen them but it's not like they were going to be used again. They had a hole at the toe of the shoe. I had promised to meet Flounder and Sebastian at the docks and that I would get there as quickly as possible but it was just so hard to run past all of these amazing things that I was finally being able to see. Even when I was walking down one of the streets a little girl waved and smiled at me.

When I finally made it to the docks I saw the ship that the hooked man was the captain of. All of the crew members seemed to be moving around it quickly and then I saw the sails go down. It was about to leave the dock.

"Hang on this man you're going after is a pirate?" Sebastian asked as he saw me running for the ship. I looked down into the water and nodded.  
"This is going to far child" he said when I stopped at the end of the dock to see the ship was starting to move. I saw the hooked man's back facing towards me. I opened my mouth to shout something and again forgot about the no voice problem.

"Oh well looks like he's gone to bad then Ariel" Flounder said not so enthusiastically. I let out a sigh and started to take off one of my shoes. I focused on my target and threw it at hooked man's back where it landed straight on. He turned around looking slightly frustrated but then saw me and smiled.  
"You showed up quite a bit late" he said. I nodded.  
"We can't stop" he shouted. The boat was about several feet away now. I held up a finger and then took a couple steps back. I was getting on that ship no matter what. I wanted to see the world with my new pair of legs and that was going to happen no matter what.  
"Ariel what are you doing?" Flounder asked. I could do this I mean I had just mastered walking so jumping couldn't be that hard it was just bending the legs then pushing up and in this case leaning forward. I took a couple breathes and then ran for it and jumped when I reached the end. I saw the railing of the ship and then my hand slipped and I started to fall.

**Of course that would happen **I snapped in my head. I waited to land in the water but somebody grabbed onto my. I looked up and saw hooked man leaning back as he tried to pull me up, seeing as he only had one good arm to use. I swung my other arm up and helped him pull me onto the ship.

"Well then someone's determined to get what they want" he said trying to catch his breath. I nodded at him.  
"So I don't believe we have officially introduced ourselves to each other. Killian, Killian Jones" he introduced himself as he offered his hand to me. I shook it and then held up a finger again. I looked at his belt and grabbed a dagger that was attached to it. I gave him a look asking him if I could use it for a moment. He looked confused but nodded. I dug the dagger into the railing as I carved out my name, once I was finished I turned towards him and pointed to it.  
"Ariel" he read. I nodded.  
"That's a nice name" he contemplated. I signed thank you as I handed him back his dagger.  
"Oh by the way I believe this is your shoe that you threw at me?" he asked as he picked up my shoe. I nodded. He leaned down and slid the shoe onto my foot.  
"Next time you want to get my attention I would suggest shouting" he said.

**Oh yes I'm sure that'll be very easy** I thought.

* * *

I concentrated for a moment and then swung my arm as I threw the bowling ball down the lane and got a strike. I turned towards Finn with a huge smile on my face. After we had dropped off his roommate we decided to go to the local bowling alley and we were the only two there, making our night very entertaining.

"So when you said you were bad at bowling you were actually..."  
"_Lying_" I finished for him.  
"You cheater" he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. We played a couple more rounds of bowling and then finished up for the night. As we walked home I noticed him walk closer to me as his hand slid into mine and our fingers intertwined. I didn't really care because it wasn't like we hadn't held hands before but for some reason Finn just kept looking at me. Did he want me to react to this?

"So this was fun" Finn said as we reached the gate outside my house. I nodded.

"We should do it again sometime soon" I nodded again. Why did he seem so nervous? When I looked up at him to give him a hug, he cupped my face in his hands and leaned down to my height to lightly kiss me. He immediately pulled away when he noticed that I didn't react. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of. I opened up the gate and ran inside the house leaving him out there alone.

* * *

I stood at the front of the ship looking at the sky as my first day of being a human ended. It was so beautiful out here. I had never really seen stars before. They lit up the whole sky making the water look dark and mysterious and beautiful. I heard footsteps behind me and felt someone behind me as there chest pressed into my back. The person placed there arms beside mine and one hand was a hook. I smiled to myself as I knew who it was and felt all of this heat rush to my face for some reason.  
"So you really want to travel with me then?" he asked. I nodded my head.  
"What happened to your voice?" he asked. I turned towards him only to notice how close to me he really was as my nose ran into his chest. He backed up as he noticed the awkwardness between us. I looked at him and tried to explain to him that I had lost my voice by opening my mouth and catching something in my hand and then throwing it. He laughed at the display which made me chuckle a bit.

"You lost your voice?" he guessed. I nodded.  
"Now then if your going to travel with me we have to establish some rules" I crossed my arms and nodded.

"Rule one, no wandering off unless you are done traveling with me and wish to never come back on this ship. Rule two, you have to work to earn your place here but I'll make sure not to work you to hard, you are my guest so I'll make sure you don't get mistreated" he promised. I nodded. That was it? Two rules? I could do that. That was way less than the ones I had to obey back home.

"Alright then" he nodded back. I gave him a short a salute as I headed off to my assigned sleeping quarters.  
"Hang on a moment" he stopped me. I turned around right as the moonlight landed on the ship making me look paler then ever.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look like a mermaid?" he asked. If I had a voice I would have laughed very hard right there on the spot, but instead I just gave a big smile before leaving.

**Hope you enjoyed it please review if you did. And if any of you guys have ideas or suggestions on what should happen next feel free to tell me i won't mind. anyways have a good day :D**


	6. She Walks Right Through Me

**Let's just say this chapter is inspired by post halloween depression and the song she walks right through me by Alex Day :D**

"ANDI COME ON IT'S ALREADY DARK OUT!" Henry shouted at me, while I was stairs. I looked in the mirror and adjusted the sunglasses on my forehead. I let out a sigh as I slid down the staircase and landed gracefully next to Henry. We were dressed as Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly from Back to the Future. Henry was Doc and I was Marty for some reason. Apparently I was the only person he wanted to do this with so of course I agreed to it.

_"Ready to go_" I wrote handing him a tote bag I had on me. He nodded.  
"Awww aren't you two adorable?" our mom squealed when she saw us. Henry and I smiled at her as we slowly tried to inch out the door before she got out her camera and decided to take pictures.  
"Hang on don't leave yet, I need to get a picture of you two" she stopped us. We turned around and looked at her, and posed for the pictures.  
"_Mom I think he's about to burst_" I signed to her. She gave me a smile.  
"Come back in two hours alright?" she said to Henry.  
"Yes I know come on Andi" he said grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door. We stopped by several houses making sure to get candy from all of them.

"So how come you haven't been at school for awhile?" Henry asked as we walked to the next house.  
"_Been sick_" I wrote. He gave me a look.  
"You're avoiding Flounder aren't you?"  
"_You mean Finn"  
_"That too"

_"No why would I be avoiding him?" _I tried to lie.  
"Because he obviously likes you. He always has even in the fairytale world he did. But you never liked him but you still wanna be friends with him even though he was jealous of you and Hook"  
_"Sorry what?"_ I tried to comprehend that all.

"It's all in the book, the book about everyone here" he explained.  
"_I might have to take a look at that later_" I wrote. He smiled at that, he seemed glad at the fact that I was finally going to try and understand what he was always talking about.

"Do not go up to that man's house he's giving away tea" this one little girl tried to stop us as we were about to walk up to Jefferson's house. Henry and I smiled at each other and walked up anyways. I knocked on the door as my friend Jefferson opened it. Henry didn't have to say anything as he handed him a little teabag, with a smile on his face. We were about to leave until Jefferson stopped me.  
"Hang on a moment, for you I have the extra chocolate, hot chocolate. Since you are a weirdo that does not drink tea" he smiled as he handed the little mix to me.  
"_Awwwww thank you_"I mouthed.  
"Henry do you mind if I talk to her for a moment?" he asked.  
"Sure" Henry agreed as he ran off. Jefferson leaned against the doorway.  
"So how's she been?" he asked about Grace.  
"_She's been good. I haven't seen her lately because I've been missing work_ _but she's an excellent diver_" I informed him.

"Andi we have 45 minutes left. We have to run for it, I heard they're giving out full bars two blocks away" Henry grabbed my arm.

"_We'll talk later_" I wrote. He nodded and I waved at Jefferson as I ran off with Henry.

* * *

Killian had no clue where he was. One moment he was falling asleep on his ship, in his quarters and the next he woke up to find himself in this strange place. He saw children dressed in strange clothes, it was dark out and there were orange lights everywhere illuminating the streets. What was he doing here? Was this a dream? Normally when he had dreams they had been filled with **her** ever since the curse took her away, but this? This was something he couldn't even imagine. He couldn't even see her here. Not to mention it all felt so real as the harsh autumn wind blew through him making him feel a chill. Then he saw her. She was with a little boy holding his hand as they ran towards him.

_What is she wearing_? he smiled to himself at Ariel's odd fashion statement. Was she supposed to be some sort of sailor? Could she see him? After years of only being able to see her in his dreams would she finally look back at him? Would he finally hear her voice that he had been about to hear moments before she was taken from him? Maybe this wasn't a dream. Maybe somehow the curse had been broken and she was coming back to him. That must have been why she was running towards him. He prepared himself for her to jump on him and throw her pale lanky arms around his neck but just as she approached him, she walked right through him, like he was a specter. She wasn't even fazed by this. In fact he was pretty sure, she hadn't noticed him at all.  
"Ariel" he tried to call out to her. She turned around at the mention of her name with a confused look on her face.  
"What's wrong Andi?" the little boy asked her. Killian watched as she looked straight through him. To her, she was probably just seeing an empty space on the pavement. She just looked back at the boy and smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and they ran off again.

* * *

I opened up the front door carrying Henry on my back.  
"We're home" he mumbled as I shut the door with my foot.  
"You had fun then?" Our mom asked. I gave her a look that said _you think?_ I dropped Henry down on the ground and he trudged up the stairs with his candy bag in hand.

"You better let me check that before you eat any" Regina commented. Henry just let out a groan. She then looked at me and smiled.  
"So you have any plans for tonight?" she asked. I shook my head and just then someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Finn's roommates girlfriend Rachel at the door, along with my other friend Marie.  
"We're kidnapping you" Rachel told me as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house.

"Be home before I wake up, tomorrow morning" Regina told me as we left the house. I pretended to yawn as an excuse to not go to wherever these two were dragging me.  
"Oh you're full of haggis if you think we're that dumb" Marie snapped at me with her Scottish accent. I slumped my shoulders.  
"Come on this'll be fun. You never go out and party with us and besides Eugene asked me to ask a favor from you"  
"_He wants me to make up with Finn doesn't he?_" I wrote as we walked.

"Andi you broke the guys heart" Rachel commented as she twirled her long blonde hair between her fingers.  
_"I know but he should know I don't want us to be like_ _that_"  
"See this is why I decided to just go vegan from Men for awhile" Marie smiled at me.  
_"I don't want to go" _I complained not feeling ready to face Finn. Why wasn't he the one apologizing? Why did I have to be the bigger person in all of this? He kissed me!

"You don't have too all you have to do is apologize" Rachel sighed as we came to Granny's Diner which was filled with people our age. We walked inside and looked around the room. I found Finn talking to this girl named Jaz in a booth. I slowly walked up to him. When he spotted me his conversation with Jaz completely stopped.  
"I have to go do something" Jaz said as she noticed the awkward tension between us. Once she left Finn and I just stared at each other for awhile.  
"I'm sorry" Finn was the first one to talk. Whoa that was unexpected. Rachel was completely building me up for the apology, but instead he was the one doing it?

"_It's alright, maybe we can still be friends_" I forgave him. He got this look on his face and I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"We can't be as close as we used to be. I mean yes we can still be friends but not best friends" he explained.

"_What?"_ I asked.  
"You may have not felt anything from that kiss, but I did. And you don't obviously feel anything. I can't get any closer to you, now that I know you might hurt me again" I felt awestruck. I mean I understood what he meant but, it just seemed unreal. He was my best friend and now I felt like I had no one. All I had now were just a load of acquaintances. Who was going to be there to understand me? Who was going to always make me laugh?  
"_Excuse me for a moment_" I said as I felt tears building up.  
"Andi wait-" he tried to stop me as I ran out. Thank goodness he didn't follow me.  
**Ok don't cry yet. Hold it in till you get home** I told myself. I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up and saw this man dressed in some sort of pirate costume with a hook for a hand. Despite the costume he had a gorgeous, rugged look about him and eyes that were the color of the ocean.  
"_Sorry"_ I wrote I started to walk off but he touched my arm for a moment to get my attention. I turned back towards him. He looked at me amazed.  
"You can see me?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"_Did you have a bit to much tonight mate?" _I wrote, wanting to walk away now. He just stuttered for words as he had this huge smile on his face.

* * *

She could see him, she could actually see him. Just for this one moment in this dream of his, they were actually together again. He looked down at her face and saw she had been crying. He wanted to wipe those tears away and throttle any man that made her like that but knew he couldn't since she still didn't recognize him.

"I'm sorry, I must have you confused with someone else" he had to painfully lie to her. She just nodded at him and sniffled a bit.  
"_Happy Halloween then_" she wrote on her little parchment book. She gave him an attempt at a smile before running off again.

* * *

I cried into my pillow as I lay down on my living room couch.  
"Andi? Are you alright?" Regina asked as she walked into the living room in her pjs. I looked up from my pillow shook my head and just buried it back in again. She sat down beside me and let me rest my head in her lap as she stroked my hair and let me explain what happened.  
"_I lost my best friend. It's my fault, I should have said something and let him know that I wasn't interested in him but I didn't. I feel terrible. I broke his heart" _  
"He's your best friend he just needs more time. You'll both be fine in a little while. Don't feel bad about anything, you have a good heart. Even if it's broken right now it's better to have a broken heart then none at all" she told me. I just let out a shaky breath and tried to forget about everything that happened tonight

**Maybe tomorrow will be better** I tried to tell my self as I fell asleep with my head on my mom's lap.

* * *

The moment she saw she was asleep Regina picked up Andi's head from her lap, stood up, rested Andi's head back down on the couch, and got her a blanket before leaving the room to make a phone call. She went to her office and dialed Finn's number.  
"Hello" Finn answered.  
"I told you to take her back tonight" she snapped at him through gritted teeth.  
"Well first you wanted me to go after her and that didn't work out, sorry if my feelings got in the way" he snapped back.  
"I don't care about your feelings. Just make sure she comes back to you before she starts thinking about you know who again and once she does you know she won't even notice your existence" she whispered.

* * *

Killian found himself in a big house after running into Ariel out on the street. He looked down and saw her again. He smiled at her sleeping form and knelt down next to her. He brushed some hair out of her face that looked like it was irritating her. As his hand pushed a strand behind her ear she grabbed onto it and for the first time tonight she smiled. It was a special smile though. It was the smile she usually wore for him, whenever she saw him. She held his hand close to her. He laughed at this as he slowly slid it out of her grasp.  
"Look at you, you truly don't remember anything" he realized. He suddenly felt this sensation as if he was being pulled back by something. Was he waking up from this dream now? As quickly as he could he leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
"Sleep well, my little mermaid" he told her before disappearing. A moment after he was gone Andi rolled over opened her eyes a bit and said  
"Killian?" she had no idea what that name meant but for some reason that was the first thing that was on her mind as she started to wake up.

**So hope you liked it review if you did? And by guys love you all. You are all super amazing and also if you love really good stories you should check out Our Second Chance by Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith it's a really good read. Anyways have a good y'all :D**


	7. Getting to Know You

**Hold up guys 12 reviews? 12 Reviews!? OMG I'm so happy excuse me while i go cry in the corner for a moment. Ahhhhh I...I...I...I ahhh wow, WOW. Ok can I just say never has this happened before, where I have gotten like more then 9 probably on a chapter. I've got like the biggest smile on my face right now. Thank you guys so much for just like enjoying this story! I seriously didn't know what reaction people were going to have to this but I'm so glad you all like it. Yeah AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Now on a more serious note. Here is the chapter :D**

I was sitting on the railing of the ship while it was making port. I swung my legs back and forth, happily as I soaked up the sun and took a bite of a nice juicy apple.

"YOOOHOOO EXCUSE ME LITTLE MISS" this squeaky voice shouted up at me. My legs stopped swinging as I looked for the voice that was directing itself at me.  
"Dory what are you doing, that is a human" another voice said.

"She may have directions" the squeaky one answered.  
"She may eat us" the other voice retorted.  
"What is it with men and asking for directions" this conversation went on behind me. I turned my head slightly and looked down to find this Blue Tang and a Clownfish conversing with each other in the water down below.  
"ANYWAY HIS SON BINGO-" the Blue tang started to say, as she looked back up at me.  
"Nemo" the clownish corrected her.

"NEMO IS LOST AND WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU HAPPENED TO HAVE SEEN HIM" I tried to hold back the smile forming on my face as I shook my head at the little fish.

"THANK YOU THEN! See she was nice" the blue tang said as she nudged the clown fish.  
"You were right but listen to me when I tell you, no more talking to humans"

"We just talked to a human?" the blue tang asked. I laughed at the strange exchange that had just occurred between the duo and I. I turned my back around and saw Killian right in front of me, making me jump a bit, almost causing me to fall off the boat, luckily he caught me.  
"What were you doing?" he asked looking over the side of the ship, to see what I had been looking at.  
"_Talking to fish_" I somehow managed to tell him by puffing my cheeks out and trying to make my hands look like gills.

"Talking to the fish?" he asked. I nodded my head at him giving a look that said

"_Yeah everyone does it_"

"Well if you are done talking to the fish we just made port. So if you weren't to busy, I was wondering-"  
I just nodded to interrupt him as an answer to his upcoming question.  
"I didn't even finish that sentence" I just shrugged and smiled at him. I hopped off from the railing and started walking forward. He looked surprised at my suddenness and came towards me when I motioned for him to come along. We had been on board for a week now and mainly I had kept to myself and often tried to have conversations, with Flounder and Sebastian at night. They were following the ship along this whole time, so they could watch over me.

As I started walking I noticed that my shoes were practically falling apart with every step I took. I eventually gave up on the shoes and went around barefoot for the heck of it.

"Alright so what's your story?" Killian asked me once we had been walking for awhile. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.  
"I mean there must be some reason why you're here. Most random girls I meet that I offer the world too, run away screaming once they see the hook" he joked. I gave him a look trying to mentally tell him

"_It's a secret"_ He smirked at me.

"Well we've known each other almost a week. If we were in an arranged marriage we'd probably be married by now. So the last thing you could do is at least tell me something" I moved my hands around with a confused look on my face

_"It's a long story"_

"Time's one of the many things we have now. We'll be in port for several days and the oceans right out there for us to travel on. We are in no hurry" Just then a carriage passed by us and the back wheel went through a puddle by me and the water in it splashed up onto me. I spit out the murky water and wiped my face off. I didn't know how to react to that, part of me wanted to laugh for some reason. I turned towards Killian and motioned to my clothes.  
_"Mind if we get me some new clothes first?"_ He laughed as he slid off his coat and handed it to me. I gladly took it and wrapped it around me. It was very warm and made me feel happy for some reason. We walked several feet and came to this house where a family of four,possibly, had all of their laundry out to dry. There were several pairs of female clothing hanging on the line along with some boots sitting outside the front door. I quickly grabbed all of the clothes that looked my size. I felt bad for stealing, but I had nothing!

**Oh god I'm going to have to remind myself to repay these people at some point in the future** I thought. I looked at Killian and he looked at me.  
"Is there something that you need?" he asked playfully. I held a finger up and spun it in a circle

"_Turn_ _Around"_ I smiled at him.  
"You mean I don't get to watch you undress?" he joked as he turned around. I quickly ducked behind the empty house and changed into a pair of trousers, a white tunic, and slid on the boots. When I was done I threw my dress and old shoes on the line. If I was going to steal something I might as well give my victim something in return. I stuffed the rest of the clothes I had grabbed into a satchel that Killian was carrying.

"And I thought I was the cold hearted thieving pirate" he commented as we continued walking around the town. I smirked at him.

"Now what's say you and I get ourselves a drink?" he asked. I still hadn't got used to the concept of drinking things considering I used to breath water all the time. It felt weird just swallowing liquids. While we were walking I saw Killian grab something and I saw it was a sketcher's notebook with a quill attached to it.  
"I'll have to get some ink, but you could try and communicate using this" he suggested.  
"My book!" this old man said behind us.  
"Keep walking" Killian advised. I stopped him. I reached into his pocket and found several coins.

"_Be right back"_ I mouthed to him. I walked over to the old man and handed him the money. He looked at the book and then the money for a moment.  
"Take it" he smiled. I nodded at him.  
"I have a reputation to uphold Ariel, people don't usually fear men who pay back the people they steal from" Killian told me and then he grabbed a little bottle full of ink off a little market stand.

"Last thing I'm stealing" he sighed as he saw me give him a look.  
"When you expected to travel with a pirate did you think we were going to help out the elderly together?" he asked. I just bit my lip as an answer. He opened the door to the tavern for me and I walked in. There weren't that many people there since it was still late afternoon.

"Now then" he started off.  
_"Before I tell you truth, you have to promise you won't tell anyone"_ I wrote onto my sketchpad.  
"If I'm correct I'm your only friend, probably. Of course I will keep this secret of yours" I let out a sigh as I started writing down everything. When I was finished I handed him the book. He kept looking back and forth between the words I had written and me. Then he looked at my legs with this disbelieved look on his face.  
"You are not a mermaid" he concluded.

_"Correction I was. I am now human, for three years at least" _I wrote as I rested my head on my hand.

"I'm quite flattered then" he smiled.  
"_Why would you be?_" I asked.  
"Obviously, I'm the reason you're here darling" he said sounding slightly cocky.

"_No you're not. I wanted to see the world you just happen to be my acquaintance that goes on adventures with me"_  
"You think so little of me" he sighed jokingly as he copied my position with this adorable smile on his face.

"That does explain the talking to fish business though" he muttered  
"_Would you like to talk to some?"_

"Fish?" I nodded.

* * *

Once it was nighttime. I took Killian to the side of the ship with me. I leaned over the edge and knocked on the side of the boat three times.  
"Hey Ariel" Flounder said to me as he came above water. I waved to him.  
"_I have someone for you, too meet_" I mouthed to him. I motioned, Killian over.  
"_Killian this is my friend Flounder" _I wrote as I introduced the two of them.

"Erm hello, fish" He greeted him awkwardly. Flounder waved a fin at him with this sad smile on his face.

"ARIEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sebastian asked and I saw him scuttling towards me, he must have climbed onto the ship somehow.

"_And this is Sebastian_"I wrote.  
"OH don't you dare tell him my name. It's already hard keeping this a secret from your father, but now that I see you associating with a pirate with a **hook** for a hand, you are disgracing the entire royal family and-" I just flicked him off the boat since I didn't want to hear anymore of it.

"What was he saying. All I heard was a bunch of squeaks?" Killian asked smiling.  
"_He said he really likes you_" I joked. He laughed at that and I felt my hand start to tingle and I don't know how I didn't notice it but our hands had intertwined. I frankly didn't want to mention it because I was enjoying it so much.  
"What are you smiling at?" he asked noticing my smile, then he looked at our hands and immediately let go.  
"Excuse me please" he smiled at me, but this time it didn't reach his eye. I watched as he stalked off towards his quarters without another word.

"Yeah he seems like a really great guy" Flounder chided making me realize he was still there. I glared at Flounder as a wind blew past me and I held Killian's coat closer to me.

**Yay hope you enjoyed this little flashback chapter and again thank you so much for the story alerts, favorites, and reviews they really motivate me guys! Also please review if you liked this chapter!**


	8. Making New Friends

**Oops sorry for the little mess up guys. Here is a redited not repeated version for you guys  
**

**OOOOO that blows** I thought as I read Henry's storybook trying to conceal it by putting a big newspaper in front of it. I knew that if my mom saw me reading it she'd burst a blood vessel in her brain or something. For the last several minutes I had been reading the story about the Little Mermaid while I waited for my breakfast at Grannies. The story was absolutely nothing like the movie. However, I liked it, minus the fact that Ariel didn't realize that Killian was holding back on her. God what an idiot.

**Oh great I'm criticizing a story book character on their love life. How sad is that?** I realized. Somebody pulled down the top my newspaper and I saw some shocking red hair and realized it was Rachel's friend Marie.  
"Hello and what are you doing here all by yourself?" Marie asked. I quickly stashed the Storybook in my bag and went for my notebook.  
"_Reading and waiting for breakfast" _I wrote.  
"Oh that's nice" she smiled as she sat down on the other side of the table. This was weird usually she was off doing her own thing or hanging out with Rachel. I was just their acquaintance that tagged a long sometimes so why would she even bother talking to me?

"So how's life?" she asked as she pulled her legs up to sit Indian style at the booth.  
"_Good. Are you ok?"_

"Yes I'm fine just thought I'd check up on you. You seemed sad. That's what friends do after all" she stated.  
"_We're friends?"_ I asked.

"You honestly didn't think Finn was your only friend round here did ya?" I didn't know how to respond to that.  
"So you doing anything today?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"Wanna learn a new skill?" I raised an eyebrow at her now feeling very curious.  
"I'm going to teach you archery" she smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Killian asked as I started to step off the boat when landed in Dun Broch which was a small little village on a cascading hill and at the very top of it was a stone castle. I pointed my thumb towards the town.

"Mind if I come along then?" he asked playfully. I bit my lip, nervously, and shook my head.  
"No?" he asked. I nodded and then held up a finger as I went to go get something. We hadn't talked much since I accidentally held his hand. He had seemed distant and everything was awkward between us now. I grabbed his coat, which I still had for some reason, and then wrote down what I was going to say to him on my little sketchpad.

"_I would much rather go alone. Have a good day"_ I showed him and then I remembered, I had forgotten to return him his coat so I stopped myself. I held his coat out to him and hung it on his hook hand. I patted him on the shoulder and then waved as I walked off. I felt myself start swaying a bit as I tried to get used to walking on land again after being on an always moving ship. I don't think I am going to ever get used to trying to walk properly.  
"You sure you'll be alright then" Killian asked as he watched me try and stand my ground. I looked at him and gave him a harsh look. I turned back around and stumbled into a barrel. I heard him chuckle behind me and I glared at him. He backed off and let me continue my walk in peace. As I walked through the town I noticed that most of the people here had dark brown hair or shockingly red colored hair like mine. I felt very comfortable here. The people were so strange though the men were wearing these strange skirts with different patterns on them, not to mention everyone had long hair and strange accents, also there was some sort of strange music being blasted into my ears by these weird horns. I bumped into someone on accident and fell back a couple steps.  
"Oooo my I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. I'm so so sorry" she apologized as she dusted me off. She was a girl of about my age, with red curly hair that resembled a piece of cotton, and bright blue eyes. She dressed much nicer than everyone else around the town, which must of meant she was a royal or something.

"Hello, I don't believe I've seen you before. I'm Merida" she shook my hand as she gave me this very large smile. I returned the handshake. She gave me a look when she realized I wasn't responding. Then it looked like a thought popped into her head.  
"OH I'M SORRY CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME!" she shouted bursting one of my eardrums.  
"_No I can hear you, well hopefully still" _I tried to write with a sarcastic air to it.

"Hmph interesting" she nodded at me. I nodded back. We both stood there awkwardly.  
"So your new here then?" she asked. I nodded and pointed to the boat I had gotten off of.

"You came here by boat?" she asked looking very interested. I nodded. She let out this excited gasp.

"You just became my new best friend" she smiled as she intertwined her arm through mine.  
"_I did" _I mouthed to her.  
"Come along" she said as she dragged me towards the huge castle.

* * *

_"Why am I doing this?_" I wrote for Marie as she set up a little target space in this secluded neck of the woods.  
"Because you need to let off some steam. I can see you have a wee little devil all coiled up inside you that's just waiting to burst. And frankly I think if we wait you're going to end up killing someone"

"_Why would I be angry?_"

"hahahahaha. Don't make me laugh" she said with a fake smile on her face. She handed me her bow.

"_Why do you even have a bow and arrow Legolas?"_ I wrote.  
"It was a gift from me mum and me dad. I sort of took it up as a bit of a hobby"

"_Right I'm the one that might kill someone" _

"Just take the damn bow Andi" She smiled snatching my notebook out of my hand.

"You need me to show you?" she asked. I shook my head. I pulled back on the string and let go expecting it to hit the target but it in fact flew off and we heard this loud popping noise. Marie and I looked at each other fearfully.

* * *

"Alright let me just pack up me things and I'll be ready" she told me as she sat me down on her bed. We had practically ran through the whole castle in a blur and had now ended up in her room. I have now idea how we climbed up that hill so quickly without one of us having a heart attack.  
"_What are you doing?"_ I asked.  
"Right sorry I'm getting a bit carried away with meself. My parents have recently allowed me to travel the world because since they can't find me a perfect suitor there has to be something I should occupy my life with. Anyways the only way I can travel is if I find my own mode of transportation. I have to do this all by myself and this is where you come along. You have a ship" she stated.  
"_Not really my ship though. It's my friends, if friend is the right word to use" _  
"Well I'm sure you can sneak me on. Wait hang on a moment I've completely forgotten to ask what's your name lass?"  
"_Ariel" _I smiled at her.

"Hello Ariel" I nodded at her. She threw a dress on the bed beside me.  
"So forgive me for asking but why don't you talk?"

"_Do you believe in magic?_" I asked. She seemed trustworthy enough. I mean the girl already expected me to take her traveling with me, so she could probably at least keep on of my secrets..  
"I turned my mum into a bear. Believe I believe in it" she said. I wrote her my story and she smiled at it when I had finished it up.  
"Awww so you gave up your legs for this Killian bloke then" she smiled. I rolled my eyes.  
"_No I did not. I did it so I could travel and be free_"  
"And then some" she added.

"Ah your blushing! That's always the tell tale sign" she smiled. I nudged her on the shoulder. She looked at the pile of clothes she had on the bed next to me.  
"Hmmm I think I'll just put in a couple more clothes, tell my parents about where I'm going, and then we'll be off" she told me. I nodded.  
"I think this'll be fun" she smiled.

* * *

We looked at the tire. I had hit.  
"I knew I should have shown you" Marie sighed.

"Do you know who owns this car?" she asked me. I nodded when I realized who's house we were at.  
"Oh god we're dead. I don't have the money to pay this do you know how much a woodcarver's salary makes?" she asked me as she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. I grabbed onto her shoulder as well and looked her in the eyes. When she let go of me I got out my notebook.

"_Marie just chill. The owner is not going to be that mad_" I told her.

"Should I tell them or you?" Marie asked.  
"_Me, it's my fault" _I assured her. We walked up to the large house and I knocked on the door to find Jefferson opening it, just as I expected. I waved at him.  
"_So we may have accidentally lodged an arrow into the tire of your car. I'll pay for it but just wanted to let you know_" I wrote for him.  
"Shooting an arrow? Andi you can't even walk and chew gum at the same time" he joked. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"So we're good then?" Marie asked interrupting us. Jefferson noticed Marie for the first time and smiled at her. It was a weird smile. I've never seen him look at someone like that before. Well except Paige obviously.

"_Marie this is my friend Jefferson"_ I introduced the two.  
"Hi" she shook his hand.  
"Is that a Scottish accent" he laughed.  
"Yeah not as strong as it used to be, but yes" she nodded. We all stood in silence again for a moment waiting for someone to say something.

"Well, you two care to stay for a bite to eat real quick?" he asked us.

"I'd love to" Marie nodded. I smiled to myself. Aw these two were actually hitting it off.  
"_I actually have to go_. _I have my first class to teach since you know…_"  
"Good luck" Marie hugged me. When her back was turned I gave Jefferson a thumbs up with a silent laugh and he returned it as Marie walked in.

* * *

Killian watched as Ariel leaned against the front of the ship looking up at the sky, which made her red hair stand out beautifully against the grey storm clouds. He wanted things to not be awkward around them again. He liked that brief moment he had spending time with her. She made him happy again, truly happy. What had happened when she grabbed had his hand had sparked something within him that he hadn't felt since him and Milah had been together. He didn't know how it was happening all he knew was that he enjoyed that feeling but felt scared and guilty about it. He felt guilty at the thought of starting to like another woman almost as much as he loved Milah, when he had thought at the time that it would be her and only her for the rest of his life. Then he felt scared at the thought of losing someone close to him again. If there was one thing he had learned through his life it was that people were breakable like glass. One minute they could be standing there right in front of you looking as beautiful as ever and the next they could be gone out of your life, becoming just dust in the wind.

Taking the risk of letting Ariel in seemed worth it though. She had trusted him with her secret and told him her story. Now it was time for him to tell her, his. He walked up behind Ariel and noticed that her hair had somehow gotten, wild and curly while she was gone.  
"Ariel, there's something I need to tell you" He started. She turned around and wh he saw wasn't Ariel.

"Sorry mate wrong girl unfortunately"

"Who? Who the hell are you?" he asked. Looking at her.  
"Sorry I sort of snuck on. Ariel said it'd be alright. She said you were quite the gentleman for being a pirate"  
"That depend on who I'm talking to. When it's a stowaway on the other hand, my manners don't qualify"  
"Oooh you are sexy and dangerous. No wonder she likes you" the girl commented. Just then a thought popped into his head. Ariel was nowhere in sight. Had she left him and sent this other girl to replace her. Had he been so unkind to her that she had decided to wander off knowing the consequences of never coming back to him again.  
"Where is she?" he asked the girl.  
"You mean your little mermaid friend I wouldn't worry to much about her. She was talking to a little fish down by the docks. She said she was helping him find his father" He ran off at her answer.  
"So does that mean I can stay then?" the girl asked him. He gave her no answer.  
"I'll take your silence as a yes then" she shouted back.

* * *

"Alright kids now when we play beach volleyball do not aim for people's faces as tempting as that may be" Finn instructed the kids as I walked into the pool. All of them looked at me as I walked in.  
"Andi's back!" this one kid shouted and then they all stampeded towards me and enveloped me in a big group hug asking me lots of questions. After several minutes of hello's I managed to tell them to get in the water and they obeyed. Finn and I looked at each other now for the first time since our little fight.  
"Hi" he smiled at me. I waved.  
"What I said, was completely wrong of me. I was jealous and if you want to be friends I'm ok with that" he smiled at me.  
"_And we can still be close? Like brother and sister?_" I signed. He nodded and we both came towards each other and hugged.  
"Alright let's get this over with then. I know you want to do it and you won't feel satisfied until its done" Finn sighed as if he read my mind.

"_Are you sure?"_ I signed.

"Go ahead if it'll give you sense of closure to this fight" he said with a smile. I looked at him and pushed him into the pool with as much force as I could.  
"Feel better then?" he asked as he came above water. I nodded.

* * *

"So you really think he's going to come?" the baby clown fish asked me as I sat on the edge of the dock trying to communicate with him. I had noticed him when I was walking Merida to the ship and immediately knew who he was. I nodded. I had sent Flounder and Sebastian out to search for the blue tang and older clownfish as quickly as possible.  
"_So your name's Nemo right?_" I wrote hoping he could read.  
"Yeah but some of my friends call me shark bait" he said. I smiled at that.  
"You're very nice for a human" he complimented.  
"_Well anything to help out a little missing fishy like you_"  
"NEMO" the older clownfish shouted as we spotted him. Nemo swam to him and they hugged each other.  
"Daddy" Nemo said as he hugged him.  
"Hey look I found Chico" the blue tang commented.

"That lady over there found me. She helped me" Nemo told his dad. I just waved it off as if it was nothing. I watched as the two fish talked to each other and I felt a little tug at my heart as I thought of my father. He was probably a nervous wreck also looking for me. Would he never give up like Nemo's father did? Maybe I should at least tell him where I was? I looked down at Sebastian, who had found a spot next to me, and he gave me a look as if he knew what I was thinking. I glared at him.  
"Go ahead flick me off the dock if it makes you feel better" Sebastian sighed. I smiled at him and flicked him off, which actually did make me feel better a bit.  
"Ariel?" I heard someone shout my name. I stood up, looked towards the voice and saw Killian. What was he doing looking for me?  
"Ariel" he sighed out of relief when he saw me. What was he worried about? Surely it could not have been me. I nodded at him as he came towards me and waited for him to say something.  
"You must be freezing" he said noticing the overcast weather as he draped his coat around me.  
"_You know you might never get this back if you keep lending it to me_" I wrote. He shrugged.

"You pull it off much better than I do, darling and besides I've got another. We could match" I smiled at that.

"Goodbye Ariel" Nemo shouted at me as him and his family swam off. I waved back with a smile on my face.  
"You ready to head home then?" Killian asked. I froze on the spot. Was he going to make me go back to the ocean? He wouldn't. At least I don't think he would. Killian noticed my worry and corrected himself.  
"The ship" I relaxed a bit and nodded as it started to rain. We walked slowly in silence for awhile and suddenly the little drizzle of rain turned into a downpour. Killian broke open the door to a closed up shack and we hid in it from the rain. To warm ourselves up we sat close to each other and I draped his coat over us.  
"Ariel, I think you deserve to hear my story" Killian looked down at me. I nodded at him asking him to continue. He told me this story of how he used to be in love with a woman named Milah, who he had stolen away from her husband, and how he had promised her the world as well and they had gone on many adventures. They had been in, what I believed to be, true love. Everything was wonderful for them until one day when Milah's previous husband had come back for revenge. He had taken not only Milah away from Killian that day, but Killian's hand as well. This explained why he had been so distant. It all made sense now and I had felt terrible for judging him earlier. I looked away from him a bit ashamed with myself .  
"Oi don't you feel guilty for a second. You didn't know any of this" he said looking at me as he raised my face up to level with his. I nodded and he gave me a small smile. We waited for the rain to stop and somehow I had fallen asleep with my head in his lap. I remember being in a semi-consious state after that. I believe Killian had cautiously carried me back to the ship and tucked me into my bed in my little room, which I now shared with Merida, on the ship. The last thing I remember him doing before going back to sleep again was that he leaned down and whispered.

"Sleep well my little mermaid" with a little smirk on his lips and then he kissed me very lightly on my cheek. I made a small smile to myself as I went back to sleep.

* * *

"So how was your day Henry?" Regina asked as we sat at the dinner table after we had finished eating. I let out a little bored sigh as I picked up my still clean and barely used salad fork.  
"It was good" Henry said bluntly.  
"Didn't get into any trouble did you?" she asked. For some reason I started brushing the fork through the tips of my hair like a comb just for the heck of it. I laughed to myself at the oddness of it.  
"Nope" Henry answered and then he saw what I was doing and smiled to himself as I tried to twirl my hair into the fork.  
"Ariel stop that" Regina snapped at me, scaring me a bit and making me drop my fork.

**Wait hang on what'd she call me?** I thought.  
"Ariel?" Henry asked.  
"I meant Andi, I said Andi"  
"You said Ariel" Henry pointed out.  
"I said Andi" she tried to cover herself up. Henry and I both gave her strange looks.  
"The point is do not play with your silverware like that, that's disgusting" she ordered. Henry and I made eye contact. Parents don't usually get their kids names wrong like that. If I had a twin that would make sense but since I didn't that meant she had slipped up and said the wrong thing as if it was a secret. What was she hiding?

**Again thank you all so much for being amazing readers of this story by reviewing, favorting, story alerting, even reading. Seriously guys you all make me so happy :D**


	9. The Mermaid and the Hatter

**Ahhhh exciting news guys. First off I'm gonna be the Fairy Godmother in the play Cinderella and second I got my first college acceptance letter ahhhhh. That's it carry on now! PS the Storybrooke parts take place like right after Emma came to Storybrooke, just an fyi right there for you.  
**

"I don't have the money or the time to pay for this" Killian sighed nonchalantly as he glanced at the bill for his drinks. I shrugged, it's not like I had any money on me. I looked towards the door and saw there where people guarding it to make sure no one left without paying. Killian leaned in towards me and I followed suit.  
"What do you say we put on a show to make them forget about us not paying our bill" he smiled at me mischievously. I nervously bit my lip. I should have been used to his antics by now, but I still couldn't stop the guilt that would build up inside me whenever Killian would insist on us stealing something. I shook my head at him as an answer, doing the right thing.  
"You give up your fins, to see life on land and you're not willing to take a risk every now and then? Shame I wouldn't have placed you as a coward" he said taking a swig of rum from his flask.  
**Excuse me? What did he just say?** I commented inwardly. I did not give up everything I had and sail across the seas with a man I hardly knew to be called a coward. I gave him a look and he smiled at it.

"Follow my lead then. And if you can't think of anything to say, don't say anything at all" I rolled my eyes at his bad joke.  
"I thought it was funny" he said as he stood up and I stood up with him. We walked towards the center of the bar and stopped. All attention seemed to turn towards us, which I thought was the exact opposite of what he wanted.  
"Gents congratulate us, this lass here has agreed to marry me have a round all on me" Killian shouted. The everyone got overexcited and the bar was in utter chaos. Killian somehow hefted me over his shoulder with his good hand and while the bar was in an uproar we ran out completely unnoticed. He set me down once we were a couple feet from the door.

"Huh that actually worked?" he sounded quite surprised.

_I didn't think you were the marrying type_ I wrote on my sketchpad after I had gotten it out of my satchel.  
"Really what type am I?" he asked.

_The tattoo with some girls name on your arm type_ I wrote and then held up his arm, pointing at his Milah tattoo.  
"They tend to last longer than marriages" he commented. I nodded, seeing as that was true.  
"Besides maybe if you're lucky your name will be one of my tattoo's. Course instead of a heart it'll be a puffer fish to remind me of your beauty" he smiled. I punched him in the arm.  
"Oi you two. You didn't pay your bill" the bartender said as he walked out of the bar and spotted us.  
"Right now would be the time to run" Killian said and we took off as fast as we could as we heard people running behind us. I felt adrenaline run through me making me run faster and I felt a smile begin to form on my face. I looked at Killian and saw he was wearing the same expression as well. I saw that we were approaching the ship and we were almost there. Until I felt my foot fall into something, making me trip, and land flat on my face. Cobblestone met skin and the next thing I knew my elbow was bleeding. I looked up and saw Killian was still running. I let out a huge sigh and sat up to see that my foot had fallen through a hat. It wasn't as if I had made a hole through the hat, it was if the hat was the hole. I tried to stand up but when I did my leg just went further into the hat and I was stuck in an awkward crouching position. My leg couldn't seem to come out of the hat. It was at one of the many times like these where I wish I still had my voice. I started to try and wave my arms around to get anyone's attention but nothing happened. Nobody noticed. I felt a shadow cross over me and I looked up, to see this man in a strange trench coat.  
"I believe your leg is caught in my hat" he said.

* * *

God I hated running the drop off circle at school. Actually I just hated waking up early in general. I wouldn't have to be here if Mary Margaret hadn't called me, and asked me to fill in for her while she got her coffee at Granny's, which she was making a regular habit of these days. It was 7:15 am now and less than half of the students were even here, and first period started at 7:45. I dreaded the thought of having to give some kids tardy slips to make their parents even more stressed out. At least Henry had gotten to school early since, I had walked him there. A car pulled up next to me and I politely opened the door. The passenger, who got out of the car, was a favorite student of mine, Paige. She was always so smiley and happy and also she said I was her favorite teacher, which might have also been why I adored her so much.  
"Morning Andi, have you eaten breakfast yet? I have a bagel if you want to split it?" she asked as she got her back pack out of the trunk of the car.

_No thanks I already had breakfast _I wrote. She was quite insightful that girl. How'd she know I had forgotten to make myself breakfast these past few times I've ran the drop off circle.  
"Oh by the way before I forget can you show me how to do a flip off the diving board today,, if you get the chance? No one else has tried it yet but I think I can do it. I've belly flopped a couple times but I think if you show me I'll be perfect at it" she explained. I smiled at her and nodded. Paige waved goodbye to her dad as he drove off. I tried to move her inside but she stood still.  
"I'm waiting for someone" she pointed to something. I followed her finger and saw this slightly skinny boy with shaggy brown hair, and a prosthetic leg coming towards us. If I recalled, his name was Henrick. Beside Henrick there was a Black Labrador Retriever following him faithfully. When he got to us he waved to Paige and I and then he turned to his dog.

"Alright Toothless you got me to school now you can go home now" he said. The dog nudged his hand.  
"No you can't come with me. And besides do you know how much trouble you'll cause? I'll see you after school alright buddy?" he asked. The dog sort of smiled at him and walked off.  
_Is he going to be alright_ I asked Henrick. He nodded at me.  
"He always knows his way home" the warning bell rang and I had to usher them inside.  
"Why do you call your dog Toothless?" I over heard Paige ask him as they walked up the steps.  
"Because that's a cool name and he's a Night Fury" Henrick answered.  
"A what?" she asked. I silently laughed to myself and the last bell rang meaning school had started. I gave the remaining kids in the drop off circle tardy slips as their parents hastily pulled in. The last one to come in was Mary Margaret.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she sighed as she parked her car.  
"I brought you a doughnut, it's maple" she offered as if that would break me, which it did. I smiled at her and took the doughnut.  
"Alright I've gotta go. Thank you again so much. I am going to pay you back for this someday" She hugged me before running off. I waited about five minutes and saw no one else was coming in. I walked out of the school area looking for something to do until my first class started in the afternoon. I saw a man leaning against a tree watching the front of the school. As I started to pass by him I quickened my pace hoping he wasn't some creeper, and reminding myself that if he was still there when I got back I should notify Emma.  
"Excuse me" the strange man stopped me. I paused and turned towards him. He seemed familiar somehow, like an old friend I had in preschool that I had completely forgotten about.

"Do you mind if I talk to you about something?" he asked a bit slowly as if he was contemplating something.

_That depends_ I wrote.

"Believe me I think you're the right person I want to talk to" he smiled. Ok that seemed slightly creepy. I started to slide my hand into my pocket and wrap my fingers around my phone ready to grab it at any moment and call someone.

"You like tea?" he asked.

_No not really_ I wrote. He gave me a look.  
"You're mad" he joked.

* * *

"Ok ready, 1…2…3" the strange man in the trench coat said as he held onto his hat and pulled one way while I tried to pull the other. Nothing happened the first time.  
"I'm Jefferson by the way. Jefferson Hatter" he introduced himself. I gave him a small wave with my hand.  
_Ariel_ I mouthed hoping he could understand. He nodded at my introduction and we tried again but were found unsuccessful. It took us a few more tries, but my leg was eventually dislodged from the hat. I let out an inaudible sigh of relief as the man flipped the hat between his fingers and placed it on his head.

"Thought, I had misplaced it somewhere. I didn't notice it was gone until the top of my head started feeling a strange draft" he explained. I pointed to the hat with a confused look on my face.  
"Oh this, it's a hat" he pointed to the hat. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Alright it's a magic hat" he clarified. Well that made things somewhat clearer.

"Now the question from me is…what are you?" he asked as he helped me up. I gave him a questioning look, how did he know.

"What she is, is a member of my crew and she is quite injured right now" Killian interrupted the man as he walked over to me with Merida behind him, who had a sword attached to her belt. Killian examined my bleeding elbow.  
"Did he hurt you?" he asked me. I shook my head and pointed to his hat.  
"His hat did? First time I ever heard that" he mumbled as he took out his flask.

"Well I see no need to kick your arse then, unless you want me to Ariel. Do you?" Merida said asked me as she looked at Jefferson. I shook my head and gave her a confused look.  
"Coat rack here said he might need my help tracking you down. The idiot didn't notice you were gone till he got to the ship"  
"I noticed, I just needed backup, just in case" Killian commented. Merida shook her head behind his back.

"You got a name then?" Merida asked Jefferson and he introduced himself.  
"I believe you're the first female to ever threaten me" he said as a compliment.  
"I believe you're the first bloke I've ever met who's worn such bright colors. Are those considered manly here?" she asked. He chuckled at that. I looked at Killian and saw he had been looking at me watching the two and I smiled at him. He wrapped his arm with the hook around me and I felt the cold metal pressing into my back. (**AN: Yes I'm just going to get it out there and say it I'm pretty much copying that Emma/Hook sexy scarf injury scene because yeah it was sexy and I couldn't resist)**  
"Try not to move to much this may sting a bit" he commented as he poured the alcohol on me. It did sting but he held me close to him and I feel could the warmth of his chest comforting me. He grabbed a scarf that was draped around Jefferson's neck.  
"She needs it more than you do" Killian explained before Jefferson could protest. Killian tried to wrap the scarf around my arm, but I helped him out a bit. Every now and then our hands would pass over each others and I would feel my heartbeat increase a bit. When we finished wrapping it we tied it up. I pulled it down while Killian tugged it tight by biting it and pulling. I smiled at how funny that looked and the whole time he kept eye contact with me and I saw there was a light in his eyes that made my insides melt. For some reason right then and there I felt somewhat different about him, like maybe he was the reason I wanted these legs after all. Maybe if I had to choose from seeing my family again after three years and just having this as a fond memory, to spending the rest of my life out on the ocean exploring places with him, the latter would be my first choice. Could he be the one that could make this life permanent for me? Killian noticed the strange way I was looking at him and straightened up a bit.  
"Better?" he asked. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. I nodded and smiled. He seemed speechless.

* * *

"Hot cocoa for the soulless ginger" the man, whose name I later learned was Jefferson, said as he gave me a cup of hot cocoa. He had kindly invited me into his house to have our little "talk" . He seemed nice. I still wondered though why I hadn't seen him before or recognized him. I knew practically everyone in this town.

_ Just because I don't like tea doesn't mean I have a soul_ I wrote. He sat down next to me.  
"There's something I need to get off my chest" he said after a moment of us sipping our hot beverages.

"That girl you were talking to Paige?" it seemed hard for him to say her name.  
"I'm her father" he continued. I nearly dropped my cup right there. I mean I knew Paige was adopted, she had told me herself one day, when she asked me to help her out with homework and we had gone off subject.  
_Her actual father?_ I asked. He nodded.

_I thought you would be dead?_ I asked. It seemed rude but honestly what else was I supposed to think.

"My wife and I had her when we were young and we knew we couldn't handle it so we did a closed adoption when she was born. My wife and I were going to call her Grace if we ever did have second thoughts" he explained.

_Is your wife dead?_ I asked. He nodded. I put my hand on top of his as a friendly gesture. He noticed it and smiled.

_Why don't you just talk to her instead of snooping?_ I asked.  
"I couldn't do that, she's got a perfect life, I wouldn't want to ruin that. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I noticed she really likes you and what I was wondering was. Could you please keep an eye on her? I think with you watching over her, you'll make her life a little bit better and I'll know that she's ok" he said. I randomly hugged him. That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said about me.  
"So that's a yes then?" he asked. I nodded.  
_Why me though? We hadn't met until today_ I told him.  
"Let's just say I feel like I knew you in a past life and we were good friends" he explained.

* * *

"Captain Hook the Most Feared Pirate Ever, they used to call me now look at me I've been reduced to a traveling service" Killian said as we stood at the wheel and he was trying to sail the ship.

_Well what you did was nice and besides they seem to be getting along well_ I wrote as we watched Merida put Jefferson's hat on her head and it somehow managed to cover her whole head, you couldn't even see her hair sticking out from the bottom. We could hear her laughter from where we were standing. I watched as Killian sailed the ship he did it like a natural. He must of noticed me watching him cause he backed away as if offering me to do it. I felt my eyes widen.  
"Go ahead" he said. I cautiously walked over to the wheel and grabbed on. He put his one hand over one of mine and helped me direct it.  
"See look at you, unlike other mermaids who are on the front of ships, you're actually sailing one" he commented. I shrugged nonchalantly. He backed up letting me do it by myself but it was much less exciting without him behind me. I turned my head back towards him and begged him with my eyes to return to his position. I felt his chest press up against my back as he wrapped his hand around one of mine. I leaned back into him sort of and enjoyed this moment. He took his hand away from mine and started stroking my hair.

"You are doing perfect" he whispered into my ear.

**Yay there's the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed it review if you did!**


	10. The Curse Strikes

"Are you sure you won't miss me to much?" Merida asked as she hugged me. I had to spit out a couple strands of her hair before I could answer. Her hair had a mind of it's own practically. I moved away from Merida and shook my head.

"I will" she sighed as she enveloped me in another hug, and somehow managed to lift me off the ground, even though I was taller than her.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Merida asked. We looked over towards Jefferson, who was already off the boat waiting for Merida to leave with him. This was his stop for him, and he had invited Merida to come along with him and help him run this errand. Then afterwards he had promised her that he would have her meet his daughter. The two had come very close on this journey. I felt so happy for them.  
_Grace?_ I mouthed. She nodded. I reached into my satchel, which seemed to be permanently attached to me now, and wrote.  
_Of course she will_  
"Merida we should probably go," Jefferson told her. She grabbed onto my arms and let out a girlish squeal which was completely unlike her. Falling in love with someone seemed to have completely torn down her tough girl persona. She walked off, the ship as her and Jefferson said their last goodbyes to me.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave. Does this mean we can go back to actually being pirates again?" Killian commented behind me.

_You consider me a pirate now?_ I asked/wrote.

"How many of the things you own now are entirely yours?" he joked. I smiled at him, knowing that he was right.

"Now then where to?" Killian asked throwing me a compass he had in his pocket. I caught it and looked at it. I watched as the arrow pointed towards Killian and grinned. I pointed in the direction and Killian laughed.  
"Me? Well that's not quite that far of a destination to go to. All you have to do is ask," he winked at me. I blushed at his comment and smiled and pushed him out of the way just pointing in the direction behind him.

"Gents you heard the lady, head east" Killian shouted.

* * *

"Come on sweetheart you're fighting against a man with only one hand I can't be that hard to fight against" Killian commented. It had been a couple weeks since Merida had left and for some reason Killian had decided to teach me how to sword fight as we sat out on the deck that night.

"Try again and this time with more enthusiasm. Also move a little more, you'd be dead in seconds if I was actually fighting you" he advised. I lunged at him and he blocked the blow. I lunged at him again and was unsuccessful. He fought back now with some force and I jumped out of the way. Finally I did the best thing I could do and dropped my sword and ran leaving Killian quite confused. When he finally understood what I was doing he let out a sigh.  
"Oh that's always the best the solution," Killian joked as I ran to the other side of the ship. I stuck my tongue out at him taunting him as I leaned against the railing. He ran towards me and I moved out of the way as he missed me. To surprise him I jumped on top of him from behind and we landed to the ground with the thud and making him drop his sword. I rolled off him as he flipped himself onto his back and then I rolled back onto. I put our faces so close together that our noses were touching. I playfully blinked my eyes at him with a smirk on my face, just for the heck of it. He laughed at this and we sat up. Killian bit his lip for a moment as if he was contemplating something and then leaned towards me.

"I'll be right back there's something I need to show you," Killian whispered into my ear. I nodded and he went below deck to his quarters. I smiled to myself and felt so happy at this moment. That was until I heard a someone giggle behind me. I turned around and saw her,Cora. The witch who had given me, my legs. She stood on the deck as if she belonged there and she had a strange smile on her face.

"I see you seem to be enjoying your time as a human?" she asked politely. I nodded. What was she doing here? Something must be going on. It hadn't been three years yet so what did she want with me?

"Awwww don't be to scared to see me," she said as she walked up to me and held my chin in one of her hands making me look at her. I didn't like what was going on at all. I reached behind me hoping to find some sort of weapon, just in case and felt the hilt of Killian's fallen sword and gabbed onto it. She didn't seem as kind as she did last time. She seemed harsher, as if she was ready to get what she had been waiting for and no one could stop her.  
"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded.  
"And you still haven't been kissed yet...perfect," she smiled. I tried to back away from her but she grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard so I wouldn't move again. I felt her sharp nails dig into me, to keep me in place.

"I came to tell you that I got a better offer, your wish has been terminated," she said. I felt my eyes widen.  
"Turn's out your father was willing to pay a handsome price to have you back and so I took it. He gave me the whole ocean for the return of his little daughter," she cooed. I shook my head. I didn't want to go back at all, not now.  
"It's time for you to go," she sighed as she let go of me and turned me around towards the ocean. I felt my heart beat quicken. She was going to push me in. I felt my grip tighten on the sword, she hadn't noticed it yet. I quickly swung at her, but she was gone.  
"You'll have to be much quicker than that. After my daughter pushed me into a mirror I have attained quite the reflexes," she said as she appeared behind me and I tried to stab at her again, but missed.  
"Hmmmmm you're fighting quite hard to not go back," she pointed out. I could hear her voice now but I couldn't see her. Then I heard her let out a gasp as she realized something.  
"Oh you're in love, that's it. Well if you are in love with him and he loves you. Why hasn't he kissed you yet? Maybe he doesn't love you have you ever thought of that? He is a isn't he. When have you ever known of a pirate to actually love something. You're just leading yourself on," her voice was nearly a whisper now in my head. I shook my head vigorously at her words. She was wrong, I knew she was. I wouldn't let her place any doubts in my head.  
"Still not willing to go back then? Well, I promised your father I'd return you to him. I didn't say that you would be alive," Suddenly everything was eerily quiet. I knew I was alone but I couldn't see her. Maybe she was gone? I heard footsteps behind me and saw Killian walking up the stairs from his quarters. He was holding something in his hand very tightly as if he didn't want to drop it, whatever it was, and he had a huge smile on his face. I returned it hoping that what had just happened was some insane hallucination. I was however proved wrong. As soon as Killian and I made eye contact Cora appeared right in front of me with this smirk on her face. I tried to run but I couldn't move.

"Ariel," Killian tried to lurch towards me to protect me, but Cora held him back with magic.  
She thrust out her arm and I felt my heart beat slowly as her hand somehow went into my chest. I could feel as her fingers enclosed themselves around my heart and the next thing I knew, she had ripped it out. I saw a glowing red heart still beating in the palm of her hands. How had she done that? I looked like I hadn't had a scratch on me but I knew my heart was no longer in my body. I couldn't breath and I felt empty.

"NO!" I heard Killian shout. He let go of whatever it was he had been holding and I noticed it was ring,as I saw drop to the ground. He ran to me as I collapsed the ground.  
"Ariel, come on," Killian begged as he picked my head up and I looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek. Cora had this evil smile on her face.  
"Love it's quite painful isn't it?" Cora smiled at us. We both ignored her.

"You are not leaving me, I'm not letting this happen again," Killian told me. Cora squeezed my heart, just for the heck of it, causing a spasm of pain to run through my whole body. I grasped onto Killian as if he was my lifeline.  
"Just one kiss that's all it takes right?" he asked me. Cora stopped smiling and looked at Killian as if she hadn't expected this.  
"Stop no, what are you doing?" she snapped at him.

_It has to be my true love though that breaks the spell and they have to love me back_ I tried to mouth to him even though I knew he wouldn't understand me.  
"You dense little mermaid you. How could you ever think I didn't love you," he sighed. Cora squeezed my heart again angrily and this time I knew she was doing it to kill me. Killian didn't have much time as he leaned towards me. I grabbed his face with both of my hands as I tried to make this quicker and our lips were nearly centimeters apart. And that's when I was suddenly encompassed in a huge purple cloud and I felt everything being ripped away from me and all I could sense was this darkness.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! OOOOH cliffhanger there. I hope you liked it and review if you did. Ok sorry to brag but guess what guys! I got another acceptance letter! WOohooo that's 2/5 so far I hope the other three are yes's as well AHHHHH!**


	11. Unrequited Love

_So how are things going?_ Ariel mouthed to Flounder from up above on the ship. Flounder gazed at her as her red coral colored hair seemed to be brighter than normal when the sun shimmered through it. The ship had made a stop after what felt like a long while to him, and this meant he was finally able to rest and talk to his best friend. She hadn't been able to talk to him lately because she'd been distracted. Mainly because her and that pirate wouldn't stop flirting with each other.

"They're going good," he answered her. She nodded at him  
_You're not to tired are you_? she asked with a concerned expression on her face.  
"No I'm fine," he answered. She smiled at him and Flounder felt all warm inside. He knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't help that he was infatuated with her. Maybe it was the way she smiled at him? Or the way she had always been so kind to him and always stuck around with him, when he was to frightened to do things the other fish weren't afraid to do. He at least knew he felt more affection for her than that man did. Flounder knew that all the notorious Captain Hook wanted from Ariel was her body, isn't that what all humans wanted? Flounder didn't understand why Ariel was so curious about them and enjoyed being a human so much. He liked her much better as a mermaid, he knew the other man would have never loved her if she was still a fish.  
_Are you alright? You seem sad?_ Ariel asked, seeming concerned again. He liked how she could just mouth words to him and he'd understand, unlike Killian who had to have everything she said written down for him.

"I'm fine I-,"

"Talking to your fish friend again?" Killian playfully asked as he interrupted Flounder. Ariel turned to him and smiled. Flounder wished she could look at him the same way she looked at Killian. She nodded at him.  
"Well if you're so keen on talking to them maybe I should bring you a little closer to them," he joked as he picked Ariel up and dangled her over the side of the ship. She silently laughed and playfully hit him, knowing he wouldn't drop her and Flounder just tread water watching awkwardly. Killian brought her back down onto the boat.

"Put some shoes on, I am going to teach you how to dance," he told her as he twirled her a bit. She nodded as he kissed her on the top of her head and she ran off without saying goodbye to Flounder. That was how must of her conversations with Flounder ended these days. They'd start talking and then Killian would interrupt and whisk Ariel away and Flounder would have to watch as they looked at each other with lovesick expressions on their faces. They hadn't even kissed yet! If they were so in "love" with each other they should've kissed already. If Flounder had been Killian he would've kissed her the moment he saw her. Hang on that was it! That's what Flounder had to do. He'd go to find the witch that gave Ariel her legs, kiss her and then they both could live happy lives together and Ariel could finally see all that he felt for her. Flounder quickly swam away to start his search for the witch.  
Just as he had left Ariel came running back.

_Sorry Flounder I forgot to say goodbye. I'll talk to you later though_ Ariel explained but was confused to find him gone. She did her secret knock on the side of the ship that her, Flounder, and Sebastian came up with to see if he would answer to it, but he had left. Ariel was confused for a moment and then shrugged it off. They'd talk again eventually.

* * *

Flounder had talked to many fish to find the witch, Cora, when he did he saw her gathering up some special sort of sand along a beach.  
"Excuse me?" he shouted, hoping she could understand fish language. Cora looked around as she heard the voice.  
"I'm over here!" Flounder exclaimed. She followed the voice and was surprised to find that the owner of it was a yellow and blue fish.  
"Aren't you the little friend of that mermaid girl?" she asked him.  
"I want legs too," he got to the point. She laughed at him.

"You want legs? You had no interest before, so why now?" she asked. Flounder frowned and the witch started laughing again.  
"You love her," she assumed.  
"Oh this is brilliant a little fishy in love with a mermaid, who's in love with a human. That's quite the love triangle there. Thank you for humoring me," she said not taking him seriously.  
"I can have Triton give you the entire ocean," Flounder snapped knowing that if he made a deal with her, she'd give him what he wanted. Just like how Ariel had given up her voice.

"That's quite a trade there, how can you do that though?" she asked.

"That mermaid you turned into a human, is his youngest daughter. He's been searching throughout all of the sea for her and isn't planning on giving up. If I tell him that you'll bring Ariel to him in trade of the ocean he won't hesitate to agree,"

"So you'll be lying to him then?" she asked. Flounder nodded.  
"The whole ocean in exchange for turning a guppy to human. I can live with that," she nodded.

"You have to make mine permanent though," Flounder bargained.  
"Only if you kiss your true love," she stated. Flounder understood.

"I'll be right back," Flounder told her. He quickly went to tell Sebastian of his "plan" and Sebastian quickly scuttled off as word spread throughout the sea. Within an hour or so word had traveled back to Flounder saying that Triton had agreed to the deal.  
"He said he'll do it, according to him the ocean is yours now," Flounder told her the moment he got his answer. Within seconds Flounder found himself enveloped in this purple smoke and he felt himself grow taller by the second. When he opened his eyes he found he had human clothes on and his skin was slightly tanned, and he saw that he had short yellow hair. He looked at his reflection in the ocean water and saw that his eyes were still the same bright blue color they were when he was a fish.  
"MMMMHmMMm aren't you delectable. If she doesn't fall in love with this, then I don't know what's wrong with her," Cora said. Flounder smiled and saw he had blindingly white teeth. Just then Cora disappeared. It took Flounder a couple moments to learn how to walk on his human legs, but he eventually got the hang of it. He wasn't doing to bad after all with this. He quickly found a ship that would take him to the island where Ariel was. By they time he got there the sun was nearly setting. Flounder kept an eye out for any tavern's, knowing that Ariel would be there with Killian. He eventually found one with loud music playing out of it. Flounder stumbled in and looked around for her. It didn't take long for him to spot the bright auburn hair as he saw Ariel and Killian sitting in a corner of the room chatting with bright smiles on their faces. Flounder made his way over there and watched as many women tried to get Killian's attention but he just simply ignored them. A new song started playing and Flounder saw Ariel bob her head along excitedly to the music with a huge smile on her face, that lit up the whole room. She grabbed Killian's hand and tried to pull him up.  
"Five dances in a row and you still want to keep going. I regret teaching you this," he overheard Killian say to her. Ariel jutted out her bottom lip.  
"That is not going to work on me, remember incredibly dangerous tough pirate sitting right here. I do not succumb to the puppy dog pout. If you want to dance, just find some other bloke that's less attractive then me to dance with," Killian smiled and then he saw Flounder.  
"Like this gentleman perhaps," Killian joked pointing at Flounder. Ariel shrugged and got up and grabbed Flounder's very smooth hand.

"I don't know how to dance," Flounder told her, using his human voice for the first time. Ariel shrugged and tried to show him but it ended up being a mess of stumbling and stepping on feet. Flounder had ended up making Ariel silently laugh which made his insides feel like there were butterflies in them.  
"I'm sorry I'm not that good am I?" he asked. Ariel shook her head truthfully. Just then Flounder leaned into her ear and whispered

"Ariel it's me," she backed away from him and gave him a confused look.  
"It's me" he repeated again. Ariel looked at him intently for a moment and let out a silent gasp when she realized who he was. She then gave him a confused look.  
"I did this to be with you and I just wanted to tell you that...that...that...that I love you," he told her and then he leaned in to kiss her and Ariel started to push away from him. Flounder looked up at her, shocked. She tried to back away from him but Flounder grabbed onto her wrists.  
"Ariel, don't go let me explain what I can do for you, that he can't," Flounder tried to tell her and then he felt a hand smack down on his shoulder. Flounder turned around and saw Killian.  
"Boy, let go of her. She said no alright," Killian tried to tell him kindly.  
"I'm not a boy" Flounder stood up for himself.  
"Well if you are man, then you should know how to properly respect a woman. If she said no, she said no, now leave," Killian threatened. Flounder took this is as a chance to prove himself to Ariel of what he really could do and swung his arm at Killian only to find it pulled behind his back as Killian blocked the blow. Ariel put a hand on Killian's shoulder telling him to stop and then gave a disappointed look to Flounder, as if she didn't know him anymore. Killian's hand let go of Flounder's arm and slid into Ariel's. Ariel pulled into him and was nearly hugging her body into his arm. The two started to walk out.  
"Ariel" Flounder called for her. She took one last look at him and shook her head as she stayed close to Killian.  
Flounder spent the rest of the night walking around the town, looking at everything. When he came across the docks he saw Ariel and Killian were sword fighting and Ariel jumped onto Killian's back playfully. Flounder looked away disgusted as his heart broke at the sight.  
"Times up then," Cora's voice said. He turned around and saw her.  
"What?" he asked.

"You didn't say how long you wanted to be human, and you haven't kissed her so it can't be permanent. Now it's time for you to go back into your old fish form. Besides she'll be a mermaid again next time you see her" Cora explained.  
"What do you mean?" Flounder asked.  
"I mean that I'm not that idiotic to lie to the king of the sea, so I am returning his daughter to him so that there will be a new ruler of the seas, me,"  
"But why would you want that. I thought you were generous," Flounder muttered.  
"Power is the only way you can have control over something the more power you have the more things you can have control of," she stated.  
"I'll be right back, I should probably deal with her while she's alone" Cora said. Flounder looked at Ariel again and saw her smiling to herself as she leaned against the ships railing. He then looked down below and saw, through a little porthole window, Killian grabbing a tiny box. In the box there was a sparkling diamond ring. Flounder could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears as he realized what Killian was about to do. However, both men were distracted as they heard a lot of commotion on the deck. Flounder looked up and saw Ariel fighting Cora, the next thing he knew Cora was ripping Ariel's heart out. Flounder quickly tried to run to her and just as he was about to reach the ship he was enveloped in a large amount of purple smoke and everything went dark.

* * *

(In Storybrooke)

"So this was fun," Finn said as him and Andi reached the front gate outside her house. Andi nodded as an answer to his statement. She had no idea how much tonight had meant to him. They had been friends for so long and it bothered him that she couldn't see what was right in front of her, whenever she grumbled about not finding "the one."

"We should do it again sometime soon," Finn said as he awkwardly rocked back and forth on his heels. Andi nodded again as an answer to his statement. Finn let out a sigh as he mentally decided something. It didn't matter anymore about waiting for her to make a move. He was going to make his move, in hopes that the outcome would be positive. Andi looked up to him ready to give him a hug and he cupped her delicate pale face in his hands as he leaned down to her height and kissed very lightly on the lips. In that moment Finn saw flashes of his past life. He saw himself as a fish, Andi as a mermaid named Ariel, Andi falling in love with a pirate named Killian while he jealously watched them on the side, him turning into a human and telling Andi his real feelings for her only to be rejected in the end, Andi falling into the pirates arms only moments away from death, and finally he saw the purple smoke envelope him and everything around him. He soon found himself back in the present moment and watched as Andi pulled away from him with this shocked look on her face and she ran inside her house. Finn just stood there for a moment completely confused about what just happened.

The next day Finn had to teach the swim class by himself. Andi hadn't shown up for work today and it hurt him at the thought of the possibility that it was because of him. He blew the whistle as he looked at the clock and saw it was time for the kids to change. They all got out of the pool and speed walked to the locker rooms.  
"Hey Finn," a familiar voice called to him, he looked and saw Henry. He had sat out today in class, since he forgot his swimsuit, and spent most of it reading his storybook, Mary Margaret had given him.

"Yeah bud?" Finn answered.  
"Do you mind watching my stuff while I go use the bathroom? Last time I left my backpack alone in here one of the kids decided to dump it into the pool," Henry told him. Finn was glad Andi wasn't there to hear that because if she had she would have definitely been handing out detentions right on the spot.

"No I don't mind, go ahead and when you're done you need to tell me who this was," Finn told him. Henry slowly nodded as he ran to the bathroom. Finn let out a sigh as he sat by the backpack. Every now and then he noticed that he had been sneaking glances at Henry's storybook. He didn't know why but he felt like all those visions he saw when he kissed Andi had something to do with that book. Finn quickly checked to make sure no one was looking and opened the book. He flipped open to the story of The Little Mermaid. He glanced at the pictures as he saw illustrations that matched, almost perfectly, what had been in his vision. When he flipped to the next page he accidentally had turned to another story and saw a picture of what looked like Regina Mills, but was actually the evil witch from Snow White. He saw something about the mention of a curse taking everything from the storybook world to a land without magic. Suddenly it hit him. Henry's theory was right, how would he have seen all those things when he kissed Andi. Those had to be memories of some sort, they felt so real.

"Which story are you on?" Henry asked as he noticed Finn reading his storybook, when he got back from the bathroom. Finn showed Henry the picture he had been looking at.  
"Henry, that woman right there, that's Regina right?" Finn asked as Henry sat down next to him.  
"Yeah," he answered.  
"And she's the one who supposedly cursed everyone?" he asked trying to make it sound like he didn't believe him so Henry wouldn't get excited about this. Henry nodded. The warning bell rang signaling kids to start heading to their next class. Finn handed Henry back his storybook as Henry quickly grabbed his backpack.  
"Hey are you going to tell me who that kid was that dumped your backpack?" Finn asked Henry.  
"It was nothing, don't tell Andi, she'll get really overprotective about this," The bell rang again telling the kids to be in there classroom now.  
"I've got to go bye Finn," Henry said quickly running off. The kids for Finn's next class came in. The class seemed to pass by like a blur and when he was finished he quickly ran to the mayor's office and knocked on the door. He didn't wait for an answer as he walked in to find Regina working at her desk.  
"Finn what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she filed some papers.  
"I need to talk to you about something," he told her

"I think I'm the wrong person to talk to about this. If you want to apologize I suggest you go tell Andi in person a-"  
"I know about the curse," Finn interrupted her.  
"What?" she paused looking frightful for a moment.

"I know about it and I'm willing to keep it a secret if you help me out with something," Finn bargained.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina tried to lie.  
"Was that the same thing you said when people asked you if you killed Snow White's father?" Finn asked. Regina looked at him and then her smile turned slightly evil.  
"You promise to keep it secret, fine then I'll help you out as long as you give me something in return," she bargained.  
"What?" Finn asked.  
"I think Andi is starting to remember her old life as a mermaid. I want you to make up with her and have her forget all about that,"  
"That's it?"  
"If she ever figures out who she is, she'll go to Henry and then they'll team up, and work together to bring me down from the inside," Regina explained.  
"So then fish lips do we have a deal? You help distract Andi and make her forget about being a mermaid and in return she'll fall in love with you?" Regina asked  
"How'd you know that's what I wanted"  
"It's what all of us want isn't it?" she asked holding her hand out. Finn nodded and shook it as they made an agreement.

* * *

Killian sat there for a moment in utter shock at what had just happened. Ariel had disappeared right before his eyes. He was alone again. He turned to the witch and saw she was still there with him.

"What did you do to her?" he asked as he stood up feeling anger running through every nerve in his body. He no longer had Ariel to hold him back now and calm him down. He had turned back into the bloodthirsty cold blooded pirate he used to be. He stepped towards the woman and she restrained him with her magic.  
"I wouldn't be so threatening if, I were you if you haven't noticed I still have her heart" the witch reminded him. Killian couldn't answer, he was to angry.

"She's still alive if that'll help calm you down. However, if I were to squeeze her heart hard enough, because you did something I didn't like, she would be dead," the witch threatened.

"Where is she?" Killian asked through gritted teeth.  
"In another world where there is no magic and she has forgotten all about you," she smiled at him evilly.  
"She wouldn't," he snapped.  
"Oh but she has magic can be very strong,"  
"How'd this happen?" he asked.  
"All because of my lovely daughter, who wanted revenge on her stepdaughter. I didn't think her silly curse would reach us all the way out here but surprisingly it did. Everyone you know is gone," she explained.  
"So why are we still here?"  
"I'm not sure, there might be others stuck here as well, but I don't care. All I know now though, is that my daughter is weak and there is now no better time to get my revenge than right now,"

"So you know how to get there? To where she is?" Killian asked as he found some hope in this situation, hoping Ariel would be wherever this witch was planning to head off to.  
"Not now but I'll find a way, tah tah sailor boy," she smirked.  
"Wait I can help you," Killian offered desperately.  
"Hmmmmm I guess I could use someone like you not to mention now that I have you under my control, it's nice to know that I have back up," she said as she brandished Ariel's heart which was still clutched in her hand.

"I'll speak with you soon," she shrugged as she started to walk off the ship and picked up the ring Killian had dropped when he went to save Ariel. She tossed it to him and he caught it expertly in his hand.  
"Planning to propose?" she asked playfully now that she knew she was toying with his emotions and knew how to hurt him.  
"I was," he answered looking down at the ring.

**Awwwwww sorry for the somewhat sad ending there guys. Anyways hope you liked it and review if you did. I think I'll be updating again very soon.**


	12. The Curse Breaks

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I started walking to the elementary school that morning. I looked at it and saw it was from Emma

**Something's wrong with Henry, come to the hospital as soon as you can**

I nearly dropped my phone when I saw the text. I ran as quickly as I could to the hospital. Even though my legs were protesting against me and telling me to slow down, but I didn't dare stop for a moment as I stomped up the steps. I ran into the room and saw Mary Margaret sitting by Henry's bedside. He was as pale as ever and didn't even look alive.

"He ate some sort of apple turnover and then went into this state" Dr. Whale explained before I could even ask questions. I nodded and nearly pushed him out of the way as I walked over to Mary Margaret. She enveloped me in one of those amazingly tight hugs she's so good at giving.

_Where's Emma and my mom _ I wrote.

"They went to go get something," she shrugged, as she sniffled a bit. She seemed like she was in a haze or something. I didn't blame her I was too. All I could think about now was my little brother and whether or not he was going to be ok. I sat down by his bedside and grabbed his cold hand. Mary Margaret sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a little while not knowing what to do, it's not like we could help him out or anything. I texted Finn at one point telling him about what was going on and he promised that he'd be over there as soon as he could.

Around noonish Mary Margaret looked at Henry's storybook that was on his bedside table. She grabbed it and started reading to him the story of Snow White. She was really good at telling stories. Her calm voice made me drift off to sleep and I laid my head down beside Henry's arm.

* * *

When Mary Margaret finished up her story, she looked at the red haired girl beside her and gave her a small smile.

"I'll be right back," she whispered to her as she got up and went to go get her and Andi some coffee from the cafeteria. The room was eerily silent for a moment and then suddenly one of the curtains was pulled back revealing Killian Jones behind it. He gazed around the room for a moment trying to discover where he was. It finally came to him that he was in a dream again when he saw Ariel asleep by a little boys bedside. She looked so calm and happy, he wondered if she was dreaming of him. He thought about waking her up to see if she would recognize him. His hand neared towards her voluminous hair until a voice stopped him.  
"I wouldn't wake her up if I were you," Killian looked up at the voice and saw a familiar face.  
"Hatter?" he asked.  
"Jefferson, captain," he corrected, Killian giving him a little mock of a salute.

"You're a physician in this world?" Killian asked noticing the man's strange clothing.

"No it's a disguise, like you I also have unfinished business in this here," Jefferson explained.

"So how come you can recognize me?" Killian asked.  
"It's a long story" Jefferson sighed.

"Why can't I wake her?" Killian asked.  
"How do you think she'd react to a pirate waking her up. She doesn't know who you are in this world. Not to mention that now is not the time,"

"You have no idea how long I've waited though-"  
"Believe me I've doing my share of waiting as well. I've been away from my daughter nearly 3 decades," Jefferson counteracted his argument. The two men heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"You should go now," Jefferson advised. Killian looked at Ariel longingly, just to have her look at him the way she used to, would be worth all of his waiting.  
"I'll make sure you can see her again soon," Jefferson promised.  
"That's a hard promise too keep when we're in two different worlds,"  
"Things are going to change," the footsteps grew louder.  
"Go," Jefferson whispered. Killian nodded and felt himself disappear as he woke up from his dream.

* * *

I woke up to hear this loud beeping noise. I felt my heartbeat increase as I took a guess at what it was. I got up and looked at Henry's heart monitor and saw a flat line. I shook my head and vigorously shook Henry's shoulder trying to wake him up. I felt someone grab me from behind and drag me out of the room as a bunch of doctor's ran in looking frantic. I wanted to see what was going on but whoever was holding me back was really strong and wouldn't let me go. I started to scratch at this person's hands.  
"Stop, it's me!" Jefferson told me as he let go. Where had he been? I hadn't heard from him in days. Not to mention Emma and Mary Margaret had told me he'd gone all psycho on them.

I turned towards him and he grabbed onto my shoulders and looked into my eyes intensely.  
"Listen to me, you have to go the docks and get Tristan to take you out into the sea. There's gonna be a storm coming and it's going to be dangerous to sail in, there might even be a whirlpool, go towards it. It'll take you back to **him,**" he quickly explained. I just gave him a confused look.  
"You have to do this," he told me. I looked towards Henry.  
"ARIEL HE'LL BE FINE!" Jefferson yelled.

**What'd he'd just call me?** I thought. He hugged me really tight.  
"This might be the last time I see you, so I want to say thank you for watching over her, and out of all the people I've managed to befriend in this world during this curse, I'm glad it was you," he whispered into my ear.

**What's he talking** **about? **I didn't understand everything he was saying just sounded like nonsense to me.  
"Go now," he said before he ran through the door leading to the Psych wards. I know I should've just ignored him and gone back to Henry but part of me wanted to do what he was saying. I found myself quickly running down the stairs and heading towards Tristan's aquarium. Suddenly though everything sort of froze for a moment and I felt this shock run through me. It was so strong that I fell to the ground, grabbing my head as images flashed through my mind and I realized they were memories. I felt this aching pain in my heart as they came back to me and the last thing that ran through my mind was the pained look I saw on Killian's face before the curse hit me. When they stopped I let out a silent gasp and felt tears streaming down my face. Then for some reason I smiled to myself as I finally remembered who I was. It was like I had been locked away for years and I was finally seeing the sun again. My phone vibrated as I got a text from Mary Margaret, or Snow White I guess, telling me that Henry was alive. I tried to let out an excited scream as I jumped up and down with happiness but stopped when no noise came out.

**So still no voice then. Oh my god wait what is going on here? I got my heart ripped out, but I'm alive? How the hell did I exactly get here? What the hell is going on?** All these questions raced through my mind. There was one thought though that was most important of them all.

**Where's Killian?** I turned around and headed in the other direction towards my house. Whatever Jefferson wanted me to do would have to wait. I had to see him first. That was what was most important. Already I saw a small mob forming outside Regina's house, when I finally reached it. I went through the back door and found the house completely empty, I heard sobs upstairs and followed them to find Regina in Henry's room clutching onto his pillow. She was probably finally realizing that he was never going to be with her ever again. When I reached the doorway she turned around and saw me.  
"Andi!" she smiled running to me and hugging me. I pushed her away.

_Where is he?_ I signed.

"What? Andi listen, you know I love you right. I'm the mother you never had-" she tried to tell me.

_Not now and it's Ariel _I corrected her. She stayed silent.

_Where is he?_ I repeated.  
"Sweetie I don't know who you're talking about?" she asked. If she was gonna lie fine then I would prove to her who I was talking about. I ran to my room and searched for any of my old notebooks, that I had around, on my bookshelves. I knew I must have had drawings of him somewhere. That was making a lot more sense of now on why I had been doodling a random man and pirate things. Those were my old memories trying to seep through. I searched through my shelves but couldn't find any of them. When I turned to the doorway I saw Regina looking at her feet.

"I burned them," she told me giving up on lying now.  
_Why?_ I signed.

"Ariel, you have to understand. I don't want you to leave me. This whole time you've been with me I have let nothing bad happen to you. I let you have almost anything you wanted, unlike your father," she tried to explain.

_Maybe it's time I left_ I suggested.  
"He's not here," she told me. I paused and looked at her as I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"For all I know he could be dead or..." I shook my head at her covering my ears.  
"Or he could be in our world" I could hear her mumble.

_I thought it was gone?_ I asked.  
"There are some parts that managed to make it through the curse. I can teach you to go back to get back to him" she bribed. It almost sounded convincing what she was telling me.  
_How do you plan on doing that?_ I asked. I looked out the window in my room as we heard people screaming outside. Regina and I both looked out the window and saw this sort of hurricane-like cloud coming towards the town. I saw Regina's face brighten up in a way that I didn't like.

"Because my dear Ariel, magic is returning," she smirked.

**Yeah ok so originally this was going to be super long but um yeah the sleeping fairy has like slapped me in the face and now my eyelids weigh like a bajillion pounds so I'm going to have to stop here. But do not fret people of the internet expect and update tomorrow before I leave for the week! Cuz I'm going to DISNEYLAND! WOOOHOOOOO! Also got my third acceptance letter this weekend woohooo! Only waiting for two more guys ahhhhhhh. Oh yeah and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get 100 reviews soon lets celebrate for that guys! I seriously didn't think this story would make it past 20 but you all proved me wrong. Thank you all for sticking by me guys and I love you all and I want to give you all hugs and stuff and yeah that is. Good night guys! or good morning whenever you're reading this. **


	13. Sneek Peak

**Alright so it's been awhile since I updated but I just wanted to give you a sneek peak of what is going to happen next because I feel like I've deprived you guys for too long, soo I hope you enjoy it and I also hope i can update the actual chapter soon. Anyways that's it, sorry that this is super short. Review if you like it please!**

Killian felt cold as he realized that he had no blankets covering him as he slept in the large bed in his quarters, that was meant for two, but had been occupied by one for quite a long time. He blindly searched for the blanket on the other side of the bed thinking that he must have kicked it off in the middle of night but found it missing. He raised his head a bit, still feeling tired as he saw that his blanket was curled up in a ball on the other side of the bed. protruding from that ball though was bright red hair. He got closer, to the blanket and noticed that it was a person, that had cocooned them self in his blanket. The person turned over and he saw the one face he had longed to see for quite some time.

"Ariel" he whispered at the sight of her as a small smile started to form on his face. Even though she was wrapped . in a blanket she was still shivering, from coldness. He didn't feel the need to wake her though, seeing that every time he would see her in his dreams she was always in distress while she was awake. She seemed so at peace now. He was afraid that if he woke her up now that all her happy dreams would be blown away by thoughts caused by her harsh reality and problems that made everyone see how unfair life really was. He never wanted her to encounter those types of thoughts. He liked seeing that light in her eyes, that light that showed him that she knew the impossible could be overcome and that adventure was out there.  
The strange thing though about this situation was that never before had she been in his world in his dreams. Ariel shivered again as she pulled her legs closer to her and curled more into a ball. Killian smiled at her as he laid back down and slid his arm underneath her pulling her close to him. Her head cradled perfectly into his neck as she relaxed a bit and stretched out her legs. He smiled a bit as he winced when he felt her icicles for feet rub up against his legs.  
"Bloody hell woman, you sleep in an icebox?" he joked to himself not really caring about his uncomfortableness. He watched as her arms wriggled out of there cocoon and wrapped themselves around his chest, making Ariel pull herself closer to him. They were so close together now that Killian felt their hearts beat in sync together.

**She has a heart now. How can that be?** Killian wondered but merely pushed the thought aside as he lowered his face down into her red hair and closed his eyes as he enjoyed this moment. For being a dream this had been one of the most realistic and fantastic dreams he had ever encountered. He felt a slight tickling sensation against his neck as he realized Ariel was waking up now and trying to blink out the tiredness in her eyes. Killian let out a hollowed sigh, knowing that his dream was ending now. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head and waited for the familiar pulling sensation he usually felt whenever he would wake up from these dreams but it hadn't occurred yet. Ariel let go of him and pulled away, sitting up now as she surveyed the area. Killian backed away from her as he searched her eyes for some sort of sense of frightfulness, remembering what the hatter had told him earlier about her reaction to him might be if she ever saw him. When her eyes landed on him he stood still and waited for something to happen. He had expected her to run away but instead she just sat there looking him up and down as she tried to control her breathing. Killian knew that what he was about to do next would be going to far but he had to try. He scooted closer to her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand stay on her cheek. He felt tears roll down Ariel's cheek as she turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm and placed her's on top of his and their eyes connected.  
"Ariel?" he had to ask. She sniffled and then threw her arms around him making them topple off the bed in a mess of pillows,blankets, and laughter. Killian sat up after they had staid on the floor for a moment drinking each other in with their eyes and just savoring the fact that they were together again.

**AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW!**


	14. Reunion

**Ok so for some reason I was really nervous to write this chapter? Idk why but I guess it's cuz i'm going into season 2? Well anyways I told you I'd update soon. Sorry again that it is not a lot but the writer's block fairy keeps like coming into my brain and enchanting it. Anyways I really hope you like this!**

The purple cloud passed through Storybrooke as quickly as it had approached the small town. I looked out the window and saw that everything was still in place, nothing had been damaged. I felt my phone go off a second later and saw a text from Finn.  
_Get out of there now! People outside aren't to happy with Regina_ the text informed me. When I turned around I saw Regina behind me waiting for my answer to her question.

_I'm sorry no_ I answered shaking my head at her as I quickly left the house,without looking back. I made it out the back door and started walking towards the main street.  
"DAD? DAD?" This little ginger kid shouted as he looked around.

**Oh you have got to be kidding me. Again? **I thought as I approached the child. I tapped on the kid's shoulder and he turned around.

"Hello, I remember you" he said.

_Here's my cellphone, call your dad, and ask him to get you your own phone so you can stop losing each other_ I wrote for him as I handed him my phone.

"Ok" he smiled and shrugged as he took my phone and called his dad.

"He said he's at the park with my aunt, can you walk me there?" he asked. I just nodded my head at him absentmindedly. There were so many thoughts rushing through my head right now that I couldn't focus on anything. How could I get back to Killian? Would he even remember me if he ever saw me? Where was my family? What about Henry? Would he still want me to be an older sister figure for him now that he actually had a family?

Once the kid finally met up with his dad I was attacked by Merida.  
"OH MY GOD ARIEL IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY PROPERLY YOU!" Merida exclaimed as she pounced on me.  
"Ahhh I can't believe this I remember everything, even Jefferson!" Merida then let out a very loud gasp.  
"Regina! That bitch! She's the one who took him away from me! I was left alone on those castle steps for days I didn't know what do with myself after he didn't show up for several hours" Merida went off on a little rant.

_What?_ I mouthed to her.  
"Nothing it's just I have to find Jefferson" she explained.  
"You know my papa?" this voice asked behind us. Merida and I turned around and saw Grace.

"Is she-" I nodded as an answer to Merida's unfinished question. Merida made a small smile as she got down to Grace's height and stood in front of her.  
"Yes I know your dad and he told me loads of amazing things about you!" Merida told her.  
"Who are you then?" she asked.  
"I'm Merida, princess of Dun Broch. You may know my little brothers better than me"  
"Are they the one's constantly stealing cookies from the cafeteria all the time?" Grace asked. Merida nodded

"Wee little devil's aren't they?"

"They could get away with murder" Grace joked. Merida laughed at that. She stood up to her full height now and took Grace's hand.  
"Come on let's go look for your dad. I think he's missed his two favorite girls for quite awhile" Merida told her. Before her and Grace went off, Merida turned towards me to ask me a question  
"Have you found your sailor boy yet?"

_He's not here_ I wrote out for her and I felt so much pain in writing that.

"You'll find each other" she assured me. I nodded at her and I watched as her and Grace walked off together chatting quite happily. Well at least someone was happy, actually everyone was happy with how the curse being broken turned out. I stood there with a small smile on my face as I watched families reunite with each other and lover's run into each others arms declaring how much they missed the other. I so badly wished I had someone like that for me. I felt a small drizzle begin and pulled my hood up. As well as having no family member's to hug me or tell me how much they missed me I also had no place to stay. I could've stayed at Grannie's but I didn't even have the money to pay for that at the moment, and it didn't seem right to ask Ruby for an IOU either.

"Hi there" Flounder said to me as I passed by him. I hadn't even noticed him standing there. I turned towards him and waved unenthusiastically.  
"So you remember everything then?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Even-"  
_You trying to kiss me, you saying that you love me, and oh yeah the fact that you tried to make me not stay with Killian for the rest of my life? Oh yeah I remember all of it sweetheart_ I signed at him. The more I continued talking the more I just got angrier with him.

"I did it all for you though" he told me as he got closer to me.

_I know and that was sweet but...__  
_"Killian, I know..." Flounder told me with a sad look on his face. I looked down at my feet feeling ashamed for hurting someone, who was so close to me and who had been through everything with me.  
"That's why I am going to help you find him" Flounder continued his sentence. I gave him a confused look.

"I'd much rather see you happy then sad" he explained. He let out a sigh as he gave me a tight hug.  
"I'm not letting go until you hug back" he joked. I smiled at that and hugged him back.  
"And you'll stay at my place for now all right?" he asked. I nodded.

* * *

Killian felt cold as he realized that he had no blankets covering him as he slept in the large bed in his quarters, that was meant for two, but had been occupied by one for quite a long time. He blindly searched for the blanket on the other side of the bed thinking that he must have kicked it off in the middle of night but found it missing. He raised his head a bit, still feeling tired as he saw that his blanket was curled up in a ball on the other side of the bed. protruding from that ball though was bright red hair. He got closer, to the blanket and noticed that it was a person, that had cocooned them self in his blanket. The person turned over and he saw the one face he had longed to see for quite some time.

"Ariel" he whispered at the sight of her as a small smile started to form on his face. Even though she was wrapped . in a blanket she was still shivering, from coldness. He didn't feel the need to wake her though, seeing that every time he would see her in his dreams she was always in distress while she was awake. She seemed so at peace now. He was afraid that if he woke her up now that all her happy dreams would be blown away by thoughts caused by her harsh reality and problems that made everyone see how unfair life really was. He never wanted her to encounter those types of thoughts. He liked seeing that light in her eyes, that light that showed him that she knew the impossible could be overcome and that adventure was out there.  
The strange thing though about this situation was that never before had she been in his world in his dreams. Ariel shivered again as she pulled her legs closer to her and curled more into a ball. Killian smiled at her as he laid back down and slid his arm underneath her pulling her close to him. Her head cradled perfectly into his neck as she relaxed a bit and stretched out her legs. He smiled a bit as he winced when he felt her icicles for feet rub up against his legs.  
"Bloody hell woman, you sleep in an icebox?" he joked to himself not really caring about his uncomfortableness. He watched as her arms wriggled out of there cocoon and wrapped themselves around his chest, making Ariel pull herself closer to him. They were so close together now that Killian felt their hearts beat in sync together.

**She has a heart now. How can that be?** Killian wondered but merely pushed the thought aside as he lowered his face down into her red hair and closed his eyes as he enjoyed this moment. For being a dream this had been one of the most realistic and fantastic dreams he had ever encountered. He felt a slight tickling sensation against his neck as he realized Ariel was waking up now and trying to blink out the tiredness in her eyes. Killian let out a hollowed sigh, knowing that his dream was ending now. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head and waited for the familiar pulling sensation he usually felt whenever he would wake up from these dreams but it hadn't occurred yet. Ariel let go of him and pulled away, sitting up now as she surveyed the area. Killian backed away from her as he searched her eyes for some sort of sense of frightfulness, remembering what the hatter had told him earlier about her reaction to him might be if she ever saw him. When her eyes landed on him he stood still and waited for something to happen. He had expected her to run away but instead she just sat there looking him up and down as she tried to control her breathing. Killian knew that what he was about to do next would be going to far but he had to try. He scooted closer to her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand stay on her cheek. He felt tears roll down Ariel's cheek as she turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm and placed her's on top of his and their eyes connected.  
"Ariel?" he had to ask. She sniffled and then threw her arms around him making them topple off the bed in a mess of pillows,blankets, and laughter. Killian sat up after they had staid on the floor for a moment drinking each other in with their eyes and just savoring the fact that they were together again.

"You remember me then? You really remember me?" he asked. Ariel smiled at him and nodded. Her arms had not even broken away from their place around his neck for a second. Killian held her close to him again and she pulled in tighter and he could feel their heart's beating in sync once more.  
"I missed you" was all he could say. She nodded at him.  
"How'd you get here?" he asked. She just shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter" he realized as he picked her up and placed her back on his bed.  
"All that matters is that you're back" She noticed something on his shirtless chest that made her pause for a moment and smile that dazzling smile of her's. Killian smiled back,glad that she had noticed, he hadn't wanted to make a public declaration of it before but now that she was here with him again, and he truly knew of his feelings for her, he wanted her hear a little story that he had for her about this simple permanent marking he had on his chest, because of her. Right above where his heart was there was a tattoo of her name in the same lettering that she had done when she carved her name into his boat, as a way of introducing herself, when they had first officially met. She placed her hand over the tattoo with a smile on her face as she felt his heart beat quicken a bit at her touch.  
"Do you remember that day I told you, that someday I would get a tattoo that represented you?" he asked. She nodded.  
"I got this one several day's after that conversation"

_Why?_ she mouthed curious to hear his answer.

"Because tattoo's tend to last longer than marriage's. Of course now that you're back I hope you prove me wrong then" he smiled. He watched as Ariel's cheeks turned bright red and she just nuzzled her face into his neck out of embarrassment for acting like a silly little girl. Killian thought it was adorable.

"And on that happy note...I believe that you have a kiss that is long over due my dear" he smirked as he leaned towards her and she placed her hand behind his neck ready to take charge until her hand passed through him. Ariel started breathing heavily out of nervousness as she tried to touch him again but she couldn't feel him.  
"No" Killian snapped. Ariel looked at him confused.  
"This isn't real Ariel, it's a dream. I would say it's mine but it's not, it's yours" Killian explained to her once he noticed what was going on. He felt so frustrated, he had just gotten her back and now here he was losing her again. Killian looked into her eyes and knew what she was thinking.

_I don't want to go_ Ariel thought. She looked scared and shook her head at him.

"I'm so sorry but you're waking up now" Ariel stubbornly continued to shake her head and tried to grab onto him again and again but her attempts were always unsuccessful. Killian and her sat up and he gently placed his hand on her face so it wouldn't pass through her. Ariel felt the a small warmth from his hand on the top of her cheek and felt so desperate because she just wanted more time with him. She had finally been happy just like everyone else in Storybrooke had been, when they had been reunited with their significant other. She thought for a moment that she had finally achieved her happy ending.

"Listen to me, we will be together and I will find you" Killian promised. Ariel opened her mouth and Killian heard something he thought he would never hear until he had kissed her.  
"I love you" a soft voice came out of Ariel's mouth. Both of them looked surprised at the sound of her voice but before they could ask each other any questions Ariel had disappeared.

**AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW!**


	15. I Hold Your Heart

**Alright hello just wanted to give you guys a quick update since it's been awhile since I've written so I thought you might all enjoy this. Quick note most of this chp takes place around the episode Tallahasse and I'm just going to apologize now on it's shortness so sorry but don't worry though peeps xmas break is almost here and soon you will all be sick of my constant updates. I do hope that you all like this and please review if you do!  
**

"Do you ever consider...I don't know tying your shirt up all the way?" Emma asked as Hook finished up tying up her bandage, after they had reached the top of the beanstalk.  
"Why am I making you blush sweetheart?" Hook joked.

"No, but I doubt you need to look manly up here, unless you plan on flirting with a giant?" Emma scoffed at him as she crossed her arms. She then noticed a small tattoo on Hook's chest and saw a familiar name.  
"Who's Ariel?" she asked curiously, wondering if he knew who she was thinking of. Hook dropped his joking tone and went all serious as he ignored her question.

"So you want more then revenge then back in Storybrooke?" she guessed looking at the pirate a bit sympathetically now. Suddenly everything clicked in her head, from what she had seen of the red haired girl she had noticed that not once had she been in a relationship with anyone in Storybrooke. Was that because she already had one here that she was just waiting to return to, and her subconscious was just making sure she stayed faithful to her significant other? Emma shrugged to herself as an answer while Hook's back was turned to her. She also remembered Henry telling her something about Ariel's story being different from the original in his story book and that she was in love with a pirate instead of a prince in the story.

"That is none of your business" Hook avoided the question.  
"It is since she's my son's adopted sister" Hook paused for a moment.  
"You know her?" he asked his tough pirate persona starting to fade a bit.

"Play your cards right with me and you might get to see her again" Emma tried to promise to him. She knew that if he was going to help her he had to try and trust her. She also knew that the more he trusted her the more surprised and caught off guard he would be if she had to turn on him.

* * *

Several week's had passed after I had, had that dream and so many things had happened. The most important thing though that had happened over the past few weeks were that Mary Margaret and Emma had somehow disappeared back into our old world. No one knew how they were going to possibly return but we all knew that if they could go back into our world why couldn't we someday?  
Since Mary Margaret was gone I had been assigned as the substitute teacher for her class, so Flounder would have to teach swim lessons by himself. Since I had no clue what she was teaching at the time I decided to do the only good thing any other teacher would do which was just let the kids watch Disney movies. It was really adorable actually, throughout most of the films I showed I could hear kids shouting things like

"OH LOOK THERE'S MY MOM" or "Teehee I told you Archie looked like a cricket" and also "That's not how it happened!". Even at one point when I showed How to Train Your Dragon, because I couldn't find any Disney movies that day, Henrick shouted

"THAT'S ME AND MY DOG/DRAGON TOOTHLESS!"

I probably should have been teaching actual educational things to help the kids progress with their learning but they needed to have days like this. These past couple of weeks had been hard for them. They had regained their memories of their old lives back and now they were trying to come to grips with the fact that they may be stuck here in the 21st century forever if we couldn't find a way home.

"Andi...oops I mean Ariel, can we watch the Little Mermaid tomorrow? I mean it has you in it?" Hamish, one of Merida's little brother's, asked me. I bit my lip, it felt awkward for me to show my own story. I knew if I'd show it to them they'd ask me loads of questions about what in the movie was real about my life or not. My heart still ached at the memory of that dream and it felt like talking about my story would just make it hurt more. Not to mention I'm sure I'd cause a riot in the classroom for telling them I was in love with Captain Hook and not the dashing Prince Eric.

"Please?" all the other kids chimed in. I nodded my head slowly being the pushover I was. I mean it couldn't hurt.

* * *

"Come on let's go then" Hook said to Emma as he offered his hand to her, after she had shown him the compass. Emma slowly grabbed his hand and quickly latched a handcuff around his wrist, chaining him to the nearest wall.

"What are you doing?" Hook asked angrily.  
"I...I can't-" Emma started to tell him.

"Emma have I lied to you once? I risked my own safety just travel up here with you" Hook tried to bargain with her.  
"I can't take a chance to see if I'm wrong about you?" Emma finally admitted. She saw a little pouch that was attached to Hook's belt and noticed that even though he was handcuffed his hand was protectively holding on to it.  
"What's in the bag?" Emma asked.  
"Nothing" Hook lied. Emma quickly grabbed it and held it in her hands. Whatever was in it seemed to be pulsing.  
"Do not drop that" Hook told her.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"It's something I took from Cora that should not be damaged, it's safer if it's with me, now give it back" Emma opened the bag and saw a still beating human heart, she nearly dropped it when she saw it.  
"What the hell?" she asked.  
"Who's is this? Why? Why is it so important to you" she questioned not knowing what to say.  
"It's Ariel's" he told her, knowing that if he told her the truth she might actually be able to bargain with him. Emma gave him a look and before she could say anything Hook quickly explained his situation to her.

"Cora ripped her heart out before the curse came and almost killed her. The curse is what saved her life. She has kept her heart ever since then, knowing that she can control me in any way she wants if she has Ariel's life in her hands. I stole it from her to know that Ariel's life would be safe if it was with me. Cora doesn't know about me stealing it yet and if she did, she would not be happy about it. The point is, I was going to return her heart to her once we reunited in Storybrooke after we had true love's kiss. Returning to her is more important to me then revenge. Now give it back to me...please" Hook sighed. Emma thought about it for a moment and tied the pouch to her own belt loop and almost felt bad as she saw the look of shock on Hook's face.  
"It'll be safer with me" she told him. She looked at him one more time and then let out a sigh

"I'm sorry, I just need a head start" she apologized as she walked out and headed towards the exit, ignoring Hook's shouts of frustration towards her.


	16. Out to the Sea We Go

**Ugh five more minutes and it'll all be over** I reminded myself as I rested my head on my hands, while I played the Little Mermaid for the kids. I thought I would've gotten a kick out of re watching this film now that I remembered who I was, but nope it just annoyed me to no end. I even plugged my ears during the musical numbers. Honestly could they have embellished the film anymore. I mean where was the scene where Ariel gets her heart ripped out or the scene where she becomes a bad ass and learns how to sword fight and steal things. I mean I knew it was a cartoon and all but it was my life and this movie was making it seem way to happy than it actually was. Once the credit's started rolling I was quick to jump and turn the dvd player off and ready to start ushering kids out to the parking lot to get picked up until-  
"So is Eric handsome in real life?" this little girl Ellie asked me.

"Can we meet him?" her best friend Carl joined in. He was supported by a chorus of yeahs from the other kids.  
"Are you two going to get married someday?"  
"Can I be your flower girl?"  
"No you stupid face I'm going to be her flower girl. Ariel tell her I'm going to be your flower girl"

"Do you still have a tail when you go in the water? If you do, what do you do when you have to use the bathroom?"

The kids were just shooting all of these random questions at me and I had no clue how to answer them. Suddenly the final school bell rang and all the kids forgot about their questions and ran for the door. I thought everyone had left until I spotted a little long haired blonde head walking towards me. I looked down and saw the girl who always sat at the back of the class,hardly ever talked, and seemed to have no friends. The little girl made a gesture for me to get down to her height and I quickly obeyed.  
"So the other day these kids stole my shoes, tied them together, and then threw them in a tree" she told me in this voice that sounded like she was dreaming. I had no clue what she was trying to tell me. Did she want me to write some detention slips?  
"But then, your little brother Henry helped me out and got them down for me. And then he let me read his story book, so I read your story" she smiled at me.  
"I think prince Eric is silly. I like Killian much better people should know more about him, can I meet him instead of Eric someday?" she asked. I smiled at her and then she handed me a necklace. It was a strange little necklace it was a cork covered in sparkles and threaded through it was a silky piece of string that I could tie around my neck.  
"It's a charm to keep away the knargals I made it for you" she explained. I put the necklace on for her.  
"My mum always said that the things we lose always have a way of coming back to us in the end. Even if not in the way we expect them to" she advised.

"I really hope you find him, you two deserve to be happy together" she told me. I grabbed my notebook.

_Thank you Luna_ I wrote for her.

"Your welcome. Sorry but I have to go now daddy says we're going to have dinner early tonight but instead of eating dinner first we're going to have desert I hope there's pudding!" she smiled at me before skipping off. I watched her leave and then twirled the little charm between my fingers.

**The things we lose always have a way of coming back to us in the end **I repeated internally

**Killian Jones if you don't find me first then I guess it's my job to go and find you** I thought

* * *

Merida waited at the bus stop as she saw the large yellow bus roll to a stop in front of her. She watched as all the kids filed out one at a time rushing to their parents. As Grace got off the bus, she ecstatically waved at Merida and ran to her enveloping her in a hug. Ever since the curse had broken Grace had been staying with Merida at her apartment while they both searched for Jefferson. Of course she had asked her foster parents, Jack and Jill, before making the arrangement and they had been completely ok with the ordeal, perishing at the thought of keeping Grace away from her Papa. While Grace had been staying with Merida it hadn't taken Grace long to get the red head to confess her feelings for her father. Grace loved the idea of the two of them being together and thought they were perfect for each other. Merida had taken such good care of her these past few weeks, she had even taught her archery.  
"Alright so how was school?" Merida asked sounding very motherly as she wrapped her arm around Grace's shoulder, while they walked down the sidewalk togther.  
"Oh it was the usual" Grace sighed.  
"So I hope you don't mind but we're going to my mum's house tonight for dinner, she's making haggis" Merida tried to say enthusiastically. Maybe someone would appreciate her mum's cooking.

"Anything else?" Grace tried to ask politely as a way of saying that she didn't want to eat haggis. Merida caught on to what she was saying and repeated the phrase her mum had said to her thousands of times.  
"Oh come on how do you know you won't like it if you've never tried it" she smiled at Grace.  
"Because you told me yourself that it's disgusting"

_Curse that little girl for her elephants memory_ Merida thought.  
"Alright how about this we pretend to eat my mum's food and then go through the drive thru afterwards?"  
"I like that" Grace nodded.  
"Grace" Merida and Grace heard an all to familiar voice behind them. They both turned around simultaneously and saw Jefferson. There he was standing there looking as good as ever.  
"Papa" Grace smiled as she ran into Jefferson's arms and he picked her up off the ground and held her there for a moment, just sucking it all in that she remembered him and she was with him again. Merida watched the scene from afar not wanting to ruin the very sweet reunion scene before her. Over Grace's shoulder Jefferson's eyes met Merida's and he slowly set his daughter down and held onto her hand just making sure she was still there.  
"Hi" Merida smiled at him as she walked up to him a bit shyly.  
"Hi" he answered.  
"So...it's been awhile hasn't it?" Merida smiled at him as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Quite awhile" he answered back in a joking tone.  
"I mean last time I saw you, you were walking into a castle and you said you'd be back in a minute. You've were gone quite longer than a minute" Merida reminded him.  
"I tried to get back to the both of you an-"  
"Just shut up and kiss me already I've been waiting long enough for it but you just keep talking. So shut your gob" Merida snapped at him as she grabbed him and kissed him.  
"Shut my gob?" he asked making fun of her saying after they split a part.  
"Don't make fun of me I'm not the one who wears silly top hats" Merida joked.  
"So does this mean we don't have to go and eat haggis tonight because I think we should all go out for ice cream instead" Grace interrupted them. Merida and Jefferson both smiled at her.  
"I could go for ice cream" Merida agreed. Jefferson just smiled at his two lovely ladies.

* * *

I slid a hot cocoa with cinnamon in it, in front of Henry as I sat down next to him at the bar at Grannies. It'd felt like forever since I'd seen him. I felt like I had been such a bad sister for not being there for him after Mary Margaret and Emma disappeared. I should've been there when Regina tried to keep him with her and stood up for him, but I didn't because all I was focused on was myself. How selfish could I be? On the bright side though I at least knew he was living with Charming now, which meant he was in good hands.

"Hi Ariel" he said as he spun towards me on the stool.

_Hey bud_ I wrote for him. He gave me a small smile.  
_You miss them don't you__?_ I asked. He nodded.  
"Have you found your family yet?" he asked me as I got a water. I shook my head. Honestly I was a bit afraid of finding them. Would they even still love me?

"Don't you remember though Tristan's your dad, the owner of the aquarium" he tried to remind me. I remembered him trying to tell me that before the curse had broken and I had sort of believed him, but ever since then I hadn't really thought about it.

_I don't think they'd want to see me_

"Of course your family wants to see you" Henry said to me. I smiled at his optimism. He took a sip of his cocoa and hopped down from the stool as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the diner.  
"Come on the aquarium is only a block away" he told me. I wish I could've spoken to protest against his wishes and I know that I could've overpowered him easily but part of me wanted to do this. Henry threw open the door to the aquarium and walked in. The place actually wasn't that big there were lots of tiny tanks holding varieties of fish and in the back there were stairs leading to an upper apartment.  
"Welcome to the Rey Aquarium" this cheery voice said to us. I paused as I saw my eldest sister Aquata standing at a cash register flipping through a magazine. Henry walked off to go look at some fish as I slowly took some quiet steps towards her. When I got the front desk she looked up at me and quickly ran from behind the desk and threw her arms around me as she kissed my forehead.  
"Oh my god Ariel" she whispered as she held me close to her.  
"We thought you were dead, we- It doesn't matter" she said. She broke off from me for a moment.  
"Guys come down quick, please" She shouted up the stairs frantically. I heard pounding footsteps and saw five of my other sisters run down the stairs looking nervous.

"ARE WE BEING ROBBED? I HAVE MY HARPOON!" my sister Alana shouted as she ran down the stairs with the others. However everything went eerily silent as they saw me and then I was nearly pummeled to the ground with hugs and squeals.

"So daddy found you then? Is he with you? Why did you two have to go out to sea during that storm?" Andrina asked me. I gave her a confused look.  
"Hang on why can't you talk?" Adella asked. I looked to Henry for help and he quickly explained everything.  
"HAha I told you there was a man" Aquata bragged.

_Hang on what do you mean is daddy with me?_ I wrote for them.  
"Before the curse broke I saw this man talk to daddy about, finding you pretty much and taking you out on the sea during the storm, he said that the storm would you lead you to someone. Oh that man your in love with. Anyways he left after the curse broke to go search for you and we haven't seen him since then, we thought he'd been searching for you this whole time?" Andrina explained.

I shook my head _I haven't seen daddy at all_ I wrote.

* * *

"Maybe he thought you were still a mermaid and went searching for you on the sea that night" Henry said as we walked together. I let out a sigh. So now my father was missing because of me. I should have listened to Jefferson when he gave me those specific instructions at the hospital. If I hadn't been angry with Regina I would have been back with Killian and my father again. But now I was as close to getting to Killian as I was to getting to the moon. If my father went out on the sea that night that meant he was probably back in our world.

"Maybe you can find him" he said.

_How do I do that?_ I asked.

"Wait for a storm again. Didn't Jefferson say that a whirlpool portal can only appear on stormy waters like that and lead you back to our world?" Henry asked.

_I don't have a ship though_ I told him.

"Then we'll get you one. Ariel if you do this, that means you might have a way to bring back Emma, Mary Margaret, your dad, and Hook" Henry explained. I just crossed my arms and thought about it for a moment.  
"I believe you can do it" he told me. I hugged him close to me.

* * *

"You don't understand though it was right here" this kid Freddy said to me as I helped him look for something after class.

_Do you think anyone might've taken it?_ I asked.  
"I don't know. But we have to find it, it's my uncles and I can't lose it" I kneeled beside my desk and saw something glitter. I slid my hand under the desk and brought out a small ring.  
_Is this it?_ I asked. The kids face lit up as he grabbed the ring out of my hand.  
"Thank you!" he said.

_No problem Freddie_

"It's Frodo ma'am" he corrected me as he left the classroom. I saw Flounder standing in the doorway a second later and smiled at him. In his hand he held a paper.  
_What's that_ I signed to him.

"Oh well this piece of paper, is a document saying that we now own the Red Headed Lass"

_What?_

"It's a ship I bought from Gold, well our ship actually, I named it if that's alright?"

_How'd you get the money?_ I asked.  
"The reasons for how I acquired the ship will remain unknown. All that matters is, that you have a ship to captain now" He said as he handed me the piece of paper.

_How did you know I needed one?_  
"Henry told me" he shrugged.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_  
"Together or not at all Ariel" he held his hand out to me and I shook it. I smiled at the thought that possible sometime soon I would actually be happy again and everything would be normal and most importantly I'd get to see Killian.

* * *

The rain was pouring down on us getting us practically soaked to the bone as we prepared the ship at the docks. For days we had been watching the weather like a hawk and tonight was the night. We just knew it!

"Are you ready for this?" Flounder shouted to me over the rain. I nodded and hopped on the ship as it set sail. I remembered what to do from Killian teaching me all those years ago. The winds were hard to sail against in the tiny boat but we made it out to what felt like the middle of the ocean eventually. The water was freezing and it seemed like every wave out there wanted to crash into us. The rain soon started to feel like shards of glass impaling into my skin.  
"I see it" Flounder shouted pointing to this dark hole forming in the water. I sailed towards it.  
"So are you sure we are going to make it out of this alive?" he asked. I shook my head at him. I gave him a salute as we went over edge. We fell from the boat and were soon surrounded by darkness. The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes finding myself on a hot sandy beach. I coughed up whatever water was in my lungs. I looked around my surroundings and saw the wreckage of the ship. Due to the quick change in temperature I immediatly stripped my rain coat off and stood up as I searched the perimeter for Flounder.

"Flounder" I mouthed even though I knew that wouldn't help. Hang on wait I didn't just mouth that, that was legit words, coming out of my mouth what the-

"Flounder?" I tried again in a slightly louder voice and then quickly covered my mouth in shock. I had a voice again. Ahhhh my voice is back.  
"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood" I said just for the heck of it and jumped up and down with excitement. I saw Flounder's figure walking towards me.  
"FLOUNDER I CAN TALK!" I screamed at him as I jumped up and down.

**Hope you liked it! Review if you did!**


	17. Pain of the Heart

"Now then Flounder, how do you plan on paying for this ship?" Gold asked as the blonde haired boy leaned across the little table separating the two of them.  
"I want to make a deal" he said bravely not wavering eye contact with him.

"And what might that be?"

"I'll do whatever you want. As long as you give me the boat, that's all that matters"  
"Why do you have a sudden interest in one of my boats?" Gold asked.  
"My friend Ariel needs it" Flounder explained not telling Gold the whole truth.  
"OOOh the Little Mermaid yes I've heard of her, that's quite kind of you to purchase a ship for her, but tell me what would she want with a ship?" Gold smiled as he noticed Flounder was holding back.  
"We think we have a way to get back to our world. And when we make it we are going to try and bring everyone back" Flounder quickly explained knowing that if he didn't tell him the whole truth this deal would go nowhere. Gold thought of something for a moment as a question formed in his mind.

"Well that's very kind of her, going back to our world to save Emma and Snow, but honestly tell me is she going back for someone else as well?" Gold asked suspiciously. He watched as Flounder perked up a bit at his question.  
"Her father, we think he got sent there by accident around the same time Emma and Snow were sent there" Flounder told a half truth again, which Gold easily caught.  
"And..." he prodded. Flounder looked around the empty room just to see make sure that no one would hear him.  
"Have you read Henry's book?" Flounder asked. Gold's question was suddenly answered. He had taken a look at Henry's book multiple times when visiting the Queen's house and it hadn't taken him long to notice who Ariel's significant other was in the story.

Gold pretended to play dumb just for the fun of it.  
"Yes" he answered.  
"She's going back there to bring back...her true love...Killian" Flounder said, even though it was quite hard for him to admit it.  
"Killian Jones?" Gold asked, still playing dumb.  
"You've heard of him?" Flounder asked.  
"Perhaps you don't know my story, then about my wife?"  
"Milah" Flounder realized.

"Well if you've connected the dots then you'll find it as no surprise then that Hook and I are enemies. And of course if he were to come here, that would be very bad for me seeing as I like living" Gold joked. Flounder's face stayed serious.  
"So you want to make a deal then?" Gold challenged him. Flounder nodded.  
"Make sure Killian Jones, doesn't make it back to Storybrooke kill him if you have to and the ship is all yours" Flounder froze up for a moment.

_I could always lie to him_ he thought.  
"Deal" Flounder lied. Gold Smiled at him and shook his hand and Flounder felt this odd sort of surge rush through him as the deal was set in place.  
"And one more thing, if you are unsuccesful in completing this transaction you are dead" Gold finished off the deal and Flounder felt an even bigger surge of magic rush through his arm, meaning that there was no way this deal could be broken. Gold quickly handed him the papers, with a smile on his face.

"It was nice doing business with you" Gold said to Flounder as he watched the boy walk out the door.

* * *

"You've had your chance and now it's my turn, for me to do this the right way" Cora smirked at Killian as she turned her back towards him, ready to leave him stranded there at the bottom of the beanstalk in the cold rain, that was stopping now as the morning started to break over the horizon.

"Oh and one more thing" she realized.  
"I believe you also stole one special item of mine that I like to keep with me always" she said to him. Killian smirked at her as he realized the Swan Girl had actually done him a favor.

"That was taken from me and is now in the same hands of the person who has our compass"  
"Now why would you steal from me though? Do you not trust me anymore? I thought we were allies Killian?" Cora smirked at him. Killian sort of flinched back at the way she said his name. Nobody should call him by his real name besides Ariel. He didn't care if he was called Hook or Captain by anybody else, but when he was called Killian he only liked to hear it spoken from the lips of his mermaid.  
"I mean I haven't killed her yet, so what would make you want to steal from me?" Cora asked.  
"That's because she gave her heart to me long before you ever ripped it out of her. It should be with no one except me" Killian told her. Cora did a small slow clap for him and smirked.  
"Such romantic words, honestly the love you two must share between each other it's just so sweet. Your heroic effort to try and save her is adorable but it seems that I am the second person to have bested you now" Cora said as she pulled a beating heart out from a pouch on her belt, that was very similar to the one Killian had stolen from her.  
She held Ariel's heart in her hand and felt it beat rhythmically on her palm. She smiled as she noticed Killian's eyes grow wide.  
"Did you not expect me to have a decoy heart?" she joked. She squeezed the heart a bit and she could feel it's pulsing increase quickly. The beating started to slow down the longer she held onto it, as if it was dying.  
"Stop that now" Killian demanded. Cora eased her grip on the heart and felt it go back to a normal pace and saw a look of relaxation passover Killian's face.  
"Get me the compass" she ordered disappearing and leaving him there, right as he was about to lurch for her.

* * *

"OH my god this is amazing! Ahhhh! Wow! I mean just wow! Are you listening to this there are actual words coming out of my mouth?" I squealed excitedly as Flounder and I trekked through the woods, leaving the wreckage of our ship far behind us.

"Ariel no offense but you know that's the fifth time you've said that exact sentence right?" Flounder asked as he tried to catch up with me apparently he wasn't that good at making his way across the forest terrain.

"Well I'm sorry but try going as long as I have without speaking and see what comes out of your mouth when you get your voice back" I told him.

"Alright so do you have a plan then?" Flounder asked.  
"Not really"  
"So we're just going to wander through the whole forest till we run into someone?"

"You've got a better idea?" Flounder went quiet at my question.

"Then we'll just stick to my plan then" I smiled at him. I had never really seen a forest quite like this before. Part of it was exotic and had tropical plants as far as the eye could see and another part of it was just like regular woods everything felt so big and woodsy not to mention the air seemed so fresh to breath in.

"Do you think when we find Killian he's going to try and run me through, with that sword of his?" Flounder asked to make conversation.  
"Most likely" I smiled at him.  
"OH god you're going to let him beat me up aren't you?"  
"Only a little bit I'll let him give you a black eye or something" I joked.  
"Can I say sorry again?"

"Sure, why not? I like hearing it"  
"I'm sorry" he apologized. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as if something hit me. I touched the back of my head and felt nothing there.  
"Did you see that?" I asked Flounder.  
"See what?"

"Something hit my head"  
"Maybe it was the universe trying to tell you to shut up and let it a have a moment of silence for a couple seconds" I smacked him on the arm when he made that comment and he gave me a cheeky smirk.  
"Or it was probably a pine cone" he suggested.  
"Bleh I hate when I get leaves in my hair" I complained as I shook my hair out and saw not leaves but sparkly dust fall to the ground. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breath, my chest hurt so much I had to grip onto Flounder to stand up.  
"Ariel?" Flounder asked worriedly. I let out a small scream as I tried to catch my breath but couldn't find any air. Then it all stopped and I could breath again.

"What just happened?" I asked.  
"I don't know maybe it's a heart attack or something" Flounder guessed.  
"Pretty sure I wouldn't be able to recover that quickly from a heart attack"

_Wait heart..._I realized.

"Cora has my heart" I remembered. Suddenly I heard twigs snap and the subject we had just been talking about went to the back of our minds. I looked around the area and noticed what looked to me like people, but they were moving with slight limps and they were all really pale and dead looking. Flounder and I silently looked at each other as we started running. We stopped for a moment as we hid behind some trees to take a breather.  
"Last time I checked, I don't remember there being any zombies here"I whispered. We heard their approaching footsteps, there had to be about three of them going after us. I decided to use the tree branch next to me as I pulled it back and let go once the footsteps got closer. The branch connected with one of the zombie's and I couldn't help but smile to myself.  
"Right then back to running?" Flounder asked.  
"I guess so" I said as we ran off.  
"I thought zombies were slow?" I asked Flounder as we tried to run away from them but when I looked right next to me I saw that Flounder was gone.  
"FLOUNDER?"I shouted. I was alone now. Completely and utterly alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Shit" I muttered.

* * *

The zombies had been quick in grabbing Flounder before Ariel had run off. They had made no fuss of chasing after her once they caught him so they just lead him towards this sort of cave like prison. When they pushed him in he saw an unconscious girl lying on the floor. She was very pretty she was dressed in a pinkish sort of gown and she had light brown hair.

Once the door to his cell closed her heard someone approach him from behind.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" the voice of Killian Jones said behind him. Flounder turned around to find the pirate looking quite surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Flounder asked.

"I'm here to set the young maiden free because believe it or not I'm actually a gentleman and I don't betray my friends. Unless I have too then that's a completely different matter. Also I want to piss of Cora"

"I'm sorry, but are you making that sentence sound like I betrayed my best friend?" Flounder asked.  
"Listen if it wasn't for your whiny arse none of us would be in this situation right now. Well except Aurora she might possibly still be in this situation if you hadn't gone and turned yourself human" Killian said. Flounder looked towards the girl named Aurora and felt the need to help her. There was a moment of silence between the two men as Flounder knelt down to find a way to get Aurora out of these shackles she was chained in.

"Is Ariel with you?" Killian asked the one thing that had been in his brain after he saw Flounder. Flounder knew it was selfish to think of his own life before Ariel's happiness but Gold's threat's for not fully accomplishing this deal of his could not stop ringing through his head. So he knew how awful of a thing, this was going to be for him to say, when the first thing that came out of his mouth was...

"She's dead" and he watched as the mans composure before him crumpled into a million pieces.

**YES I KNOW YOU'LL PROBABLY HATE ME FOR THAT ENDING BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! HAPPY XMAS!**


	18. I was so alone, and I owe you so much

**Hi guys sorry this took me forever to write but here it is guys just in time before the big premiere tomorrow ENJOY!**

Flounder and Aurora ran as Killian set them free, from their prison. Aurora tripped over a root, and let out a cry of pain as she twisted her ankle. Flounder quickly turned around and without a second thought picked her up.

"You don't have to do this" Aurora said as she looked up at the blonde haired boy before her. Although she was trying to protest against it she didn't mind what he was doing at all actually, she just didn't want to be a burden to him. She knew this stranger was named Flounder and that he was definitely an ally to her. Ever since she had woken up in that cave Flounder had kept a close eye on her making sure Hook or any other harmful thing would hurt her. She noticed that Hook had been emotionally unstable when he woke her up and that he had let them go out of mercy.

"It's fine" Flounder smiled down at her. He didn't know why but he felt slightly protective over Aurora.  
"Thank you then" Aurora smiled back at him.  
"No problem" he chuckled. Aurora's smile grew wider at his chuckle, he had a lovely smile that seemed to make him even more handsome.  
"Could you help me find my friends?" Aurora asked curiously. Flounder looked at her as he contemplated the thought.  
"I have a friend to look for myself actually" he guiltily told her.  
"Oh?" Aurora said slightly deflated and then she wondered for a moment if this friend was female. Hang on was she jealous? Why would she be jealous? She only just met this person, she had to remember Phillip was her true love. Her true love who seemed slightly more in love with another.  
"Who?" Aurora asked.

"Um her name is Ariel" Flounder told her the truth.

"But I thought you said-"  
"It's a long story"  
"Well it's a big forest" Aurora told him and made him chuckle again. Aurora's heart jumped a bit at the chuckle.

* * *

The woods seemed bigger now that I was alone. Every step I took would echo. It was like creeping through the house late at night. Everything just seemed scarier and every sound that reverberated through the trees was louder than ever. I ended up having to talk to myself to try and make myself feel better and not so alone.

"So I'm alone in the woods on my own. Ugh come on Killian where are you?" I asked. Out of frustration I kicked a rock, aiming it to hit some part of this hill I was passing by, and watched as it flew into the air. Instead of the rock hitting the hill causing several mounds of earth to fall to the ground, I heard the rock hit against something before even touching the mountain causing some sort of shimmer of light. I looked down at the ground again and picked up another rock and chucked it the same direction as the previous rock. The shimmer seemed to last longer I caught a little glimpse at some sort of cave leading into the hill. Cautiously, I walked towards the hill and reached my hand and felt cold dirt against my skin, where an empty space of air should have been. Just then the illusion before me seemed to disappear and I could fully see the cave now. Out of curiousity I took a step into the cave and found that torches were soon lighting my way with every step I took.  
"Hello?" I nervously asked. My footsteps echoed against the walls as I went further into the cave.  
"Ariel!" I paused for a moment as Killian's voice called out to me. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat and I wasn't able to speak.  
"Killian?" I managed to squeak out.  
"Ariel!" his voice said again. I followed it and quickened my pace.

"Ariel!" he called out again.  
"I'm coming Killian" I smiled and then found myself at a dead end. I looked the wall up and down trying to make sense of what was going on.  
"Ariel?" an entirely different voice said behind me. I turned around and saw emerging from the shadows was my father.  
"Daddy?" I asked. He smiled at me and I reverted back to being a five year old as I jumped in his arms and let him hug me close to him.  
"I missed you so much" I cried.  
"Not as much as I did" he said as he patted my back. I heard this sort of malicious giggle and pulled away from my father only to see Cora.

"Oh Ariel you bring out the best in people" she told me and just then these sort of spikes dropped from the ceiling and the floor caging my father and I in the cave.  
"I'm so glad that trick worked by the way I did the same one with your father although I just used your voice" I looked down at my dad's wrist and saw a shackle appear. It must have been hidden when I ran in. Cora motioned me to come towards her and I slowly approached. Soon we were facing each other both wearing looks of complete dislike.

"I know someone who'd be so happy to see you, such a shame that he thinks you're dead. He was so distraught he didn't even kill my prisoners when he heard the news" Cora smiled at me.  
"What?" I asked very confused.  
"Shhhh no need to worry soon you'll actually be dead so he won't be believing in a lie anymore" she joked.  
"Let her go" my father interjected.

"Oh hush, she's a big girl now" Cora snapped at him as she knocked my father out with a wave of her hand.  
"No st-ahhhh" I screamed mid sentence as I felt this pain shoot up my leg and I fell to the ground. It seemed like it was almost to hard for me to stand. What was wrong with my legs? I hadn't injured them so why were they causing me so much pain? I flipped the bottom of one my pants leg up and saw that instead of pale skin my leg was now covered in bright green scales. I glared at Cora and she just smiled at me. I had to take gulps of air before pulling myself back up.  
"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I leaned against the bars of the cage.  
"Remember that deal we made long ago where I gave you legs for what was it? Three years? Well last time I checked it's been longer then three years. Ever since you came back here the magic in this world has slowly been draining your body of all of you that is human. That's why you can suddenly talk, that's why your scales are slowly growing back. Soon you won't even be able to move your legs, then they'll start to form back into your old tail, and then your body will crave water, you're a fish it's in your nature, but as you can see where I have locked you up there is no water, so you will dry up and eventually die" she stated dramatically. I felt my heart beat increase with fear as her words took a hold of me. I felt another pain go through my leg but I kept myself up so I could look strong in front of her.  
"Now then, if you excuse me I am off to Storybrooke with Hook, I wish you could come along with us, but then how could I keep my faithful assistant in line? Enjoy your time while you can mermaid there isn't much of it left" she smirked as she disappeared in the blink of an eye. I then gave up holding myself up and let my body collapse to the ground. I looked to the side and saw my father was still knocked out. My eyes started to close as this sudden wave exhaustion came over me. I felt something tickle the back of the neck as if it was a bug or something and then heard this buzzing noise.  
"Oi fish face" this voice called out to me. The voice sounded sort of tingy almost like a tiny bell. I opened my eyes but didn't see anyone.  
"Come on get up you. I know you still got some fight in you" the voice said again.  
"What?" I mumbled.  
"Alright I didn't want to have to do this but" I felt a sharp tug on my hair. I managed to push myself up now and came face to face with a tiny blonde haired woman, wearing in a green dress, and had wings.  
"No way!" I said.  
"Not the reaction I was looking for" the woman sighed.

"You're tinkerbell" I said.  
"Oh so he has talked about me then. That's good because whenever I see him it's always Ariel this...Ariel that...ArielArielAriel" she mocked.  
"Hang on you know Killian?" I asked sort of catching on to what she was talking about.  
"Of course I know him, he's the only decent friend I've had since Peter and the Lost Boys decided to leave me and grow up" That was definitely different from the stories I had been told.  
"By the way I expect a thank you from you two. If it wasn't for me you and Killian wouldn't have been able to meet each other in your dreams. Do you have any idea how much dust that took up?" she asked. I was about to talk but she just interupted me.  
"Anyways I'm here to rescue you. Although my first attempt at getting your attention did not go well, I'm now positive that I can get you and Killian back together" she explained.

"First attempt?" I asked.  
"Right remember when that 'pine cone' fell on your head. Well that was me. I was in a big hurry to try and get your attention that I sort of ran into the back of your and head knocked myself out. Luckily I landed in your hood" she said.  
"Now shut it you, you're making me ramble. I'm going to show you where Killian is now, because if there's one thing that bloody pirate needs it's someone to love him and I'm going to give him that, by bringing you to him. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT GRANDPA?" she shouted at my dad, who had just woken up and was trying to take in the scene happening before him.

"Alright, Tink-" I tried to calm her down but was again interrupted by her.  
"TINKERBELL! Dear God we've only known each other for several minutes that doesn't give you the right to give me a nickname yet" she burst in.

"Tinkerbell" I corrected myself and she let me go on. "I agree full heartedly with your plan but there's one slight flaw in it, we are locked in a cage and I can't walk"

"Pssh Cora thinks she's hot stuff with all her witchy magic, but pixie dust is where it's at" Tinkerbell smiled at me. She turned on her heel and held out her hand and exhaled. I watched as sparkly dust flew out threw the cave and the spikes locking us in disappeared.  
"Now then as for our walking problem I have just the solution" she said. She flew up to me and put her hands in her hair and shook it out making more sparkly dust fall on me.  
"Oh joy fairy dandruff" I joked and then suddenly I was floating above the ground. I let out a small laugh as I realized I was flying. Tinkerbell did the same to my father and the next thing I knew he was flying next to me.  
"Now if you two have a slight control of your flying I suggest we go now. Wait and before we go, you two do know Cora's not going to let you get Killian without a fight"

"Of course I know that, but she doesn't know who she's dealing with" my father said putting on his protective face. I smiled at my father as I realized that he was pretty much accepting Killian and I being in love with each other. My father looked at me as if he had read my thoughts.

"You love him just as much as I loved your mother. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. She was just like you Ariel. She probably would've supported all of this in the first place. I was wrong Ariel"  
"It's alright, Daddy" I smiled at him.  
"However, when I do meet this Killian bloke he is going to have to understand what'll happen to him if he ever does my little girl wrong" my father joked.  
"Awww so touching now come on you two chip chop chop, just follow me I'm not that hard to lose" Tinkerbell interrupted us as she zoomed off and we followed along.

* * *

Flounder wondered how so much had happened in so little time. After he had explained everything that happened to him, to Aurora they had found Snow, Emma, and Aurora's friend/protector Mulan. Aurora had promised to keep Flounder's secret, somehow understanding his situation. Soon he had agreed to follow Emma and her group to Snow's old castle to find some sort of ink that would help him and everyone else get home. The whole time he had been looking for Ariel every chance he got but he soon came to realize that there was no way he could possibly find her. Then after being locked in Rumpelstilskin's cage by Cora and then escaping from it and he promised Aurora that he and Mulan would fetch her heart, which had been stolen by Killian and given to Cora, since she was going to stay behind to stay safe. He now found himself helping Emma fight against the notorious pirate as the portal home lay open so close to him.

Flounder swung his sword, that he had borrowed from Snow, as he tried to fight against Killian with Emma. Killian had Emma on the ground with his sword pointed at her but somehow Killian expertly blocked the blow and smirked at Flounder. But then Killian's legs were swept out from under him as Emma kicked at him. Out of the corner of his eye Flounder noticed Mulan fight Cora and just as Mulan tried to attack Cora she disappeared and suddenly the bag holding Aurora's heart went flying through the air. Flounder didn't know how but he caught the tiny bag and held it triumphantly in his hand. Flounder looked at Emma and she nodded at him giving her approval of him leaving her to give Aurora her heart.  
"Mulan" Flounder called to her as they started to run back to Aurora.  
"Flounder, wait you'll miss the chance to go back home" Snow reminded him. Flounder paused for a moment. He thought about how going back wouldn't be worth it if Ariel wasn't there and here he seemed to have this sort unexpected journey laid out before him.  
"Don't worry mate I understand it's not worth going back, if you have no one to go back to" Killian said to him as he stopped fighting Emma for a moment.  
"For once I agree with you Hook" Flounder said as he took off with Mulan

* * *

I looked before me as I saw this barren dried up lake below me with this sort of whirlpool in the middle of it, which Tink told me was a portal back to Storybrooke. There were two bodies on the ground, both looked dead considering they weren't showing any signs of movement. As we started to land I soon recognized them. One of them was Cora's and the other was Killian's. Tinkerbell let out a gasp and followed me as I landed next to him. I fell on my knees since I couldn't even stand anymore. He looked just like I remembered him. I reached a shaky hand towards him afraid that it might pass through him like it did in my dreams but it ended up landing softly on his still breathing chest.  
"He's breathing" I let out a sigh of relief and smiled as I felt happy tears fall down my cheek.  
"You try and wake him, I'll keep an eye on Cora" my father smiled at me. I nodded and turned back to Killian. I watched as his eyelids fluttered and then I felt his warm hand place itself on top of my own. I smiled at the reaction and stroked his face.  
"Killian" I said trying to keep my voice calm. His eyes opened now and he looked at me.  
"I'm dead aren't I?" he asked.  
"No you are very much alive" I smiled at him as I intertwined our fingers and started to lay down on top of him.

"So you're a ghost then?" he asked.  
"Where'd you get the idea I was dead you idiot" I smiled at him. Just then he sat right up and looked at me.  
"It's you, it's really you?" he asked as he ran his hand through my hair. I rested my forehead against his and let out a sigh.  
"I thought I lost you. Fl-" I placed my finger on top of his lips to shhh him and he went quiet under my touch and gave me that oh so charming smirk of his. Then very slowly my face got closer to his and my lips were on his as we shared our first kiss. This ripple seemed to pass through us and the whole area as I felt the pain in my legs go away as they turned into back into human legs and Killian pulled away from me for a moment as he placed his hand on my chest and felt my heartbeat. I had a heart again. I smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Ariel the portal's closing" my father told me. I grabbed Killian's hand and helped him up.  
"Come with us" I told him.  
"I'm sorry but he's not going anywhere. The only person he is going to Storybrooke with is me. And you my darling were meant to die here" Cora's voice interrupted us, as she got up and flourished a dagger that she now held in her hand, my father tried to punch her but she disappeared. Killian and I knew that she'd reappear within seconds and try and kill me from behind. Killian's eyes looked into mine and I saw pain in them. My heartbeat seemed to increase at the thought of what was going to happen next.  
"We will find each other again we always do" Killian told me as he gave me one more kiss.  
"KILLIAN NO!" I screamed as he pushed me away from him and into the portal. I saw my father jump through with me but the last thing I really saw before ending up back in Storybrooke was Killian looking down at me as Cora appeared beside him with a smirk on her face as if she knew this was going to happen all along.

* * *

Flounder knelt in front of Aurora while Mulan paced on the side.

"Have you done this before?" Aurora asked as she looked down at her beating heart that Flounder was holding in his hand.  
"No" Flounder told her.

"Well you know I'm pretty sure you just stick it into my chest and try not to...you know...kill me" Aurora tried to make it sound easy for him.  
"That's reassuring" Flounder smirked at her. She would have smirked back but she was to nervous to see how the outcome of this situation would turn out.

"You ready?" Flounder asked her.  
"No" she admitted. He held out his free hand to her and she grabbed onto it. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and without any warning, Flounder thrust his hand into Aurora's chest, placed it where her heart should have been, and took it back out. For a moment Aurora didn't respond, and Mulan was ready to slaughter Flounder but Aurora scared the both of them as she took a loud intake of breath. Flounder and Aurora looked at each other and smiled.  
"You did it!" Aurora exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Flounder felt happy at this showing of affection but it was quickly cut short when Aurora announced that her and Mulan should go search for the soul of her true love.

_Of course she's taken_ Flounder thought. Flounder had been invited on the journey and he had almost denied if it hadn't been for the moment when Aurora quickly whispered to him  
"I'm doing this for Mulan"

"Of course I will join you two" Flounder smiled as the three of them walked into the enchanted forest ready for anything.

**So...review if you liked it please :D**


	19. All is Calm Before the Storm

**So guy's I decided to take a break from all the sadness I've put in this story and make this chapter very fluffy so I hope you enjoy. **

"Snow and I have this little saying that we'll always find each other whenever we lose one other. And once again our point was proven right but let's stop losing each other for awhile now," Charming joked as he made this toast. In honor of everyone coming back from our world, our little group of friends decided to host a party at Grannie's for Emma, Snow, my dad, and I. It felt nice to return home but then there was the obvious reason for why I was sad.

"Well not everyone finds each other," I mumbled to myself as I swirled my straw around in my drink. It had been almost a week since we'd returned and it wasn't like I expected Killian to find me the next day it's just when you've spent so much time waiting for some one and then you finally find them, only to be torn a part from them again, it kinda sucks.

"Just be patient," Henry chimed as he sat right next me.  
"Oh little bro where would I be without you," I sighed as I ruffled his hair. Just then the door opened and I looked to see Regina. According to Henry she had actually changed while we were gone so I felt actually happy to see her, not to mention she was the only mother figure I ever had. Our eye's connected as she came in and I smiled to her and went up to her and hugged her.  
"I brought your favorite, I made lasagna," she told me as she showed me the dish she had brought with her.

* * *

Killian Jone's walked down the dark street's of Storybrooke that night trying to be as quiet as he could. For once he had gotten away from Cora,after getting to Storybrooke, and now all he really wanted, beside's his revenge on a certain crocodile, was to find a his mermaid. The street's seemed empty tonight and he debated whether or not he should walk into the open street to have a better chance of finding her. Fortunately at the same time he happened to be crossing someone's garden young Luna Lovegood also happened to notice him walk by her house as she searched for garden gnomes that night. She immediately recognized the pirate from Henry's story book and gasped at the sight of him. He was just as handsome and she thought he would be. And she also knew someone who would be happy to see him. She quickly opened her garden gate and chased after him.  
"Excuse me sir, wait up," Her squeaky voice said as she caught up with him. Killian looked behind him and started to speed up his pace this child would definitely get him noticed.  
"WAIT!" Luna shouted.

"Turn around little one," Killian warned her as he showed his hook to her but surprisingly her reaction was the exact opposite of what he expected. She smiled at him.  
"You don't scare me! I know all about you, you have to come with me. Ms. Ariel will be so happy to see you," she said. That caught Killian's attention as he made himself seem kinder now to her, as he lowered himself down to her height.

"What'd you say there love?" he asked.  
"My teacher Ms. Ariel! That's who you're looking for right? I know all about you and her! She's been so sad ever since she got back and now that you're here, she'll be so happy to see you!" Luna told him.  
"Can you take me to Ms. Ariel?" he asked laughing at the name the child called her.  
"Of course I can," she assured him as she grabbed onto his hand and led the way.

* * *

"Regina, where are you going?" I asked as I chased her out of the diner while she tried to sneak away from the party.  
"Thought I'd call it a night besides I can tell when I'm not wanted" she said referring to pretty much everyone else in the diner besides Henry, Emma, and I.  
"I want you here and so does Henry and Emma" I told her the truth.  
"It's fine" she lied.  
"Well I miss you," I admitted. I mean yes it was fun being back home with my dad and sister's but I missed my mommy sometimes. Sure she had her evil moments but when I needed her most she was right there.

"I miss you too" she gave me a sad smile.  
"You know I'm thinking about buying a house actually, because it's a bit crowded at my dad's. So I was wondering wanna help me look? I was think about checking out some houses tomorrow?" I asked.  
"I'd love too" she nodded.  
"Alright see you then?" I hugged her goodbye as she walked back to her house. I stood outside for a moment and looked up at the stars as I let everything sink in. I let out a sigh when I thought about going back in until a tiny voice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Psst Ms. Ariel" I looked towards the voice and saw Luna Lovegood.  
"Luna what are you doing out here this late?" I asked her.  
"Close your eye's I have a surprise for you" she whispered.  
"This couldn't have waited till tomorrow?" I asked. She shook her head. I gave in after that, darn her adorableness.  
She held up a scarf that looked very familiar and put it around my eyes. She then grabbed my hand and led me somewhere. I held my hands out waiting for myself to run into a wall or something and I was quite surprised when it landed on someone's chest, and that was when Luna stopped leading me. Whoever I was touching they wrapped their hand around mine and I felt this cold metal against my back as I was pulled towards this person. I soon realized who it was and pulled away for a moment as I took off the scarf and saw Killian.  
"Thank you little one" Killian smiled at her taking her tiny hand in his and kissing the back of it. Luna giggled like...well a schoolgirl and quickly ran back home. I looked back at Killian and smiled at him.  
"Hello there you" he smirked at me.  
"Hi" I smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him and even managed to lift my feet off the ground for a moment. We looked into each others eyes and I grabbed his hand.  
"You're coming with me" I told him as I led him towards my dad's apartment above the aquarium.  
"I have a place to stay at already though" he explained.  
"You think I'm going to let you out of my sight again?" I argued. Before he could say anything I just continued running and dragging him behind me. When we reached the apartment I let myself in and saw my sister's were eating take out in the living room. I quickly ran back out to Killian.  
"Right, now slight problem..." I told him. "My sister's are here" Just then the door opened behind me and I saw my sister Adella, she let out a gasp when she saw Killian.  
"Is this? Oh my god it is? GUY'S ARIEL BROUGHT HER TWROO WUV OVER" she screamed embarrassingly back to them. Killian just stood behind me awkwardly. Of course immediately after Adella's outburst all six sister's seemed to block the doorway and stare at him.  
"We've heard loads about you"

"Is he staying in your room Ariel?"  
"Oh wait till daddy see's this" they all seemed to say simultaneously.  
"SHUT UP" I snapped at them. I managed to part them like the red seas and let Killian in.  
"Sweetie, do you expect him to walk around in those clothes the whole time?" Attina asked. I personally liked the leather clothes but she was right on that, considering that he wouldn't fit in quite well here with the way he was dressed. All my sister's started to giggle and they somehow managed to shove the two of us into my dad's room so we could find modern day clothes for Killian.

"I'm sorry that is very much not the way I wanted you to meet my family for the first time" I apologized.  
"Well they seem alright with us being together" he said.  
"I guess being the baby means they have to make a big deal out of everything" I said.  
"That's because it's you. You are the most important woman in the universe" he joked.  
"Oh shut it you and put these on" I said as I threw clothes at him. I turned around and let him change. He managed to get the pants on alright but when he got to trying to put on a t-shirt he had "problems"

"I honestly need your help with this" he smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and blushed at his bare chest.  
"If you can get a pair of pants on with one hand I'm sure a shirt is not that difficult" I teased.  
"Well you see it's your father's shirt I have no shame in ripping my own clothes with this thing" he explained as he gestured to his hook "But I wouldn't dare damage clothing owned by the king of the sea" he said. I rolled my eyes again and helped him put his shirt on I managed to turn an even darker shade of red as my hands accidentally touched his abs and I could see him giving me this cheeky smile.

"Awwww" I heard my sisters say and I realized they had been peaking in on us. I glared at them and they laughed at me.

* * *

"Ah hem" my father's voice woke me up the next morning. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with this weird expression and I realized that Killian's arm was wrapped around my waist. We had spent most of the night talking and I thought he might have gone back to his ship after I had gone to sleep, but apparently that plan backfired. I elbowed Killian in the stomach and he lifted his head. Thank god we were both dressed or else this would have been even more awkward.

"Good morning sir" Killian said, he sounded actually a bit nervous and not cocky.  
"Killian's back" I told my dad.  
"I can see that" My dad commented as he crossed his arms.  
"Are you wearing my shirt?" my dad asked. Killian didn't seem to know how to answer that question.  
"Regina's downstairs waiting for you she said you two were going house searching today"  
"Oh shit" I cursed at my forgetfulness. My dad looked at me.  
"Fishpaste" I corrected myself. I started to get dressed and I noticed my dad glare at Killian and he left the room.

"I like how he's scared of me this is fun" my dad smiled at me before I shut the door on him. After I got dressed and started to head for the door Killian stopped me.

"I'm going to head back to my ship, so I'll see you soon" he promised.  
"Alright" I nodded knowing he was telling the truth.  
"Your father scares me" he admitted. And I smiled at him.  
"I thought pirates like you weren't scared of anything"  
"Yes but your father could create a hurricane just for the hell of it"  
"Goodbye Killian" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I turned back towards him before I reached the stairs and he gave me a small wave.

* * *

"Overall this house is a good purchase 3 bedrooms 1 bath, large kitchen not that far from the beach and not that far from town either" the realtor summarized as we finished looking at the house.  
"Can you give me a moment?" I asked her. She nodded and I turned to Regina.  
"I know how you usually say make sure you have other options, but I really want this house" I told her. I saw her smile at me.  
"Well if it's what you want then go for it" she advised. I talked to the realtor and apparently the house had already been bought.  
"But, then why are you showing it to me?" I asked.  
"Because I bought it for you" Regina said as she placed the keys to the house in my hand.  
"I was your mother for awhile sweetie I know what you like" she reminded me. The realtor smiled at us and left.  
"THANK YOU!" I squealed as I hugged Regina.  
"Do you need me to pay you back?" I asked her. She smiled at me and shook her head.  
"Ariel I love you, and I would do anything these days to make you happy no matter what" she assured me. I felt so special no one had ever said anything like that to me before.  
"Wanna ride back to town together and brag about the house?" she asked.  
"I'm actually going to stay here for awhile and you know reminisce" I told her. She understood and left me to my solitude. I called up my dad.  
"Hi Dad? Is Killian back yet?" I asked.  
"He's just got in I'll hand him over to you. You speak into it. It's a way for you to talk to people across vast distance's" I could hear my dad try to explain to Killian how a phone worked. I giggled at how frustrated my dad sounded.

"Hello?" Killian's confused voice asked on the other line. I explained to Killian that I needed to see him quickly and gave him the address of where I was and he said that he would be there as soon as possible.  
"See you soon, oh and I love you" I smiled into the phone.  
"I'm afraid to see how your father will react when I answer to that" I stayed silent.  
"Alright fine...I love you too" he answered.  
"So what do I do now?" I could hear Killian ask my dad.  
"You hang it up, no not on the shelf like that Killian" my dad responded. About a half an hour later Killian knocked on the door. I opened it and showed him the house.  
"You like it?" I asked.  
"I think you are going to have an excellent time living here it's much less cramped and quieter" he smiled. I held his hand.  
"What would you think about staying here with me?" I asked. He looked at me and suddenly I realized that maybe I was moving to fast.  
"I'm sorry you don't have to if you don't want to and I know your life is on the sea and I'll just be subjecting you to a life of normality but-" he held my chin in his hand made me look up at him.  
"Yes" he answered as he leaned down and kissed me.  
"Now the two other bedrooms, I get the feeling those aren't going to be guest rooms in the future" he stated.

"What will they be then?" I asked.  
"I see them as future nurseries" he answered and smiled at me.

**Awwww wasn't that cute? Review if you like it guys :D**


	20. The Storm

After Killian and I moved into our house together we experienced about two months of ultimate peace. Killian and I spent every moment we could together and nothing bad seemed to happen to us. Killian made sure no one knew where he was because he didn't want to cause any in chaos in town. Since the last time Emma and Snow saw him they didn't exactly see him in a good light. But as the quote goes "all is calm before the storm". Apparently Archie, the town's shrink, was brutally murdered by Regina. I knew the evidence was all their but part of me didn't believe it. I knew she had changed and there was no way she would actually kill him, However I didn't know how to help her out because I knew no one would agree with me. But as sad as it is to say Regina wasn't the most important thing to me at that moment.

"I won't be back for a couple days" I told Killian as I grabbed my coat and some things as I got ready to head over to Emma's apartment to comfort Henry. Archie had been Henry's therapist before the curse had broken and he was the only one that actually sort of believed Henry about his curse theory back then so the two had a close bond.  
"You take your time love, I'll still be here when you get back" he promised. I bit my lip nervously. I know it seemed like I was being clingy but I just didn't want to be a part from him.

"I love how your always there for everyone, making sure everyone is happy" he stated.  
"Are you happy?" I asked  
"Very much" he whispered a bit huskily as he kissed me on the tip of my nose. I smiled at him as his stubble sort of tickled me.  
"Be safe" he said as I opened the door. I looked back at him and realized he wasn't saying it just because that's what you always tell someone before they leave, he was genuinely worried about me.  
"Several of the people I'm staying with know how to use a sword so I'm sure I'll be fine" I assured him as I closed the door.

* * *

Killian let out a sigh as Ariel shut the door behind her. Now was the time. If there was any perfect moment for him to commit his revenge it was now. He would make sure Ariel knew nothing about it. If she found out about any of his doings he knew she would no longer love him. He put on his old clothes as he snuck back onto his ship that night to interrogate the cricket that Cora had caught for him. The faster he could skin his Crocodile the quicker he could get to living a happy life with Ariel.

* * *

"He's not talking" Emma told me as we all sort of tried to have some sort of a party after Archie's funeral.

"Do you want me to try?" I asked.  
"If you could that'd be great, I even tried giving him a pop tart and he never turns down one of those" she told me. I smiled at her and walked over to him and sat on Snow and Charming's bed with Henry as he looked out the window.  
"Hey there" I smiled at him. He didn't even look at me.  
"I'm gonna eat that pop tart if you just leave it sitting there" I joked with him. Again no response I scooted closer to him and he plopped his head on my shoulder. Maybe what he needed was a change of location or something.  
"Wanna go see my new house" I invited him, that got his attention.  
"Can I spend the night there actually?" he asked.

"You can do whatever you want" I told him.

"Awesome I know you always keep ice cream in the fridge so I think we should have sundaes tonight" he assumed. I nodded and laughed at his excitement. He got up and ran to Emma and asked if it was alright and she gladly agreed noticing the change in Henry's behavior. Our eye's connected as Henry started packing his things.  
_Thank you _she mouthed to me.

"You're welcome" I nodded back. Henry strapped his backpack on and we walked out. As we walked down the street Archie's old dog Pongo ran up to us. He must have escaped from Archie's apartment. After he died Emma, Snow, Charming, and I had taken turns going to Archie's apartment and feeding him. We hadn't thought of what to do with the dog yet.

"Ariel, Pongo doesn't have a home anymore" Henry stated.  
"Yeah" I agreed.  
"Do you think my mom would let us keep him?" he asked as Pongo walked with us.  
"Probably how about he stays with us for the night and we'll see" I suggested. Henry's smile got even wider as we walked to my house together. When I opened the door I found Killian standing right there in the middle of the living room wearing his old pirate clothing. Why was he wearing that again? I heard Henry gasp behind me.  
"Henry this is Killian" I introduced my little brother to Killian. Pongo turned around and started barking out the front door but there was nothing there.  
"Stop it" I told the dog as I shut the door. Killian looked at me silently telling me that now wasn't the time for all three of us to have awkward bonding time.

"Henry, why don't you take Pongo outside for a moment and let him run around. Just head straight through the kitchen and the back door's right there" I advised. Henry took the barking dog outside and Killian and I looked at each other. He seemed like he was in a hurry.  
"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

"Ariel there isn't much time listen, promise me you won't leave the house after I leave" he asked hastily.  
"Why?" I retorted.  
"Just promise, something is going to happen tonight and I don't want you getting hurt"  
"Killian tell me, what's wrong?" I asked. He just leaned down and kissed me as his answer before he ran out the door.  
"KILLIAN" I shouted at his retreating back.

* * *

"KILLIAN" Rumpelstiltskin heard a familiar voice shout as he tried looking for Captain Hook. He looked towards the voice and saw Ariel sticking her head outside a door to the house he was walking towards while he saw the back of his mortal enemy retreat somewhere. Just then something seemed to click in his mind as a small smile formed on his face.

* * *

I topped off Henry's sundae with a swirl of whipped cream and plopped down on the couch next to him as I handed the ice cream to him.  
"Thank you" he smiled at me.  
"No problem" I returned the smile as I looked at him.  
"Not just for the ice cream though, thank you for being a good sister and making sure I'm alright and everything" he said. I hugged him close to me and kissed the top of his head.  
"I'll always be there for you" I told him. There was a knock at our door just then.  
"Did you invite anyone over?" he asked me. I shook my head and went to the door hoping it was Killian giving some sort of explanation of what he was going on about several hours ago. When I opened the door I saw Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Good evening Ms. Ariel" he smiled at me.  
"Good evening" I answered back.  
"Do you mind if I come in for a moment I have something to ask of you?" he asked. Before I could say anything he pretty much let himself in.  
"Sure" I said.

"Hello there Henry" he nodded to Henry. Henry just nodded back and I heard a slight growl come from Pongo.  
"Do you mind if we talk in private for a moment?" he asked. I shrugged and walked into one of the spare bedroom's that I had. I turned towards him once he closed the door and the next thing I knew he was blowing this weird sort of concoction into my face and I felt dust go into my eyes.

* * *

Henry turned towards the door Mr. Gold and Ariel had walked through, he jumped a bit when it suddenly opened and he found Mr. Gold dragging a passed out Ariel.  
"She hit her head on something, I'm gonna take her to see the doctors" he explained.  
"Do you need help should I call someone?" Henry asked worriedly.  
"No not to worry my boy she'll be fine just stay here and we'll be back soon" Mr. Gold lied to Henry.

* * *

"I'd suggest you give that back to me now" Killian tried to bargain with Belle as she made an attempt to escape from his ship with Rumpel's son's blanket. That had been the only thing he needed to keep his Crocodile in Storybrooke and here this lass was trying to escape with it. She must have been insane to love someone like Rumpelstiltskin, then again what did that make Ariel then for being in love with him. He thought this plan would have been so much easier.  
"Or what?" he heard a familiar voice behind him and then he heard a whimper. He turned around and saw Rumpelstiltskin approaching him with Ariel by his side. Ariel looked at Killian nervously as Rumpel had his fingers tightly around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked. She was shocked to see what Rumpel was doing, he promised her he wouldn't do anything like this. Rumpel ignored her as he watched the mermaid and Hook have some sort of telepathic conversation with each other.

"You left something of yours all alone without protection" Rumpel said to him.  
"That's because I know she can take care of herself" Killian replied. Rumpel gave him a confused look but was caught by surprise when Ariel kicked his cane out of his hand, grabbed it as it flew in the air, and knocked him to the ground.  
"Stop" Belle shouted at the red head. Ariel soon found herself flying across the deck as her back collided with the mast of the ship and soon ropes tied her down so she wouldn't move.  
"That was brave darling but not good enough" Rumpel said to her.

"Oi let's finish this Crocodile, you and me. What magic are you going to hide behind today?" Killian asked.  
"I'm not hiding behind anything" Rumpel snapped at him as he picked his cane back up and smacked Killian across the face with it. Belle just stood there shocked at everything that was going on.  
"No don't hurt him" Ariel shouted at him. Rumpel looked at her and smiled as he repeatedly kept hitting Killian.

"Rumpel come on let's go" Belle tried to urge him as she noticed Ariel burst into tears.  
"Not just yet Belle" Rumpel pushed her away.

"He can't resist love he has to prove he's not a coward" Killian told her. He arched his head backwards and looked into Ariel's frightened green eyes.  
"Killian" she whispered. He gave her some sort of a smile before Rumpel hit him again. Then Killian realized something.  
"So we've come full circle then. I had to watch as you ripped my old love's heart out. Now my new love has to watch you rip mine out. Do it" Killian urged him knowing he couldn't do it. Ariel suddenly realized why this was happening and discovered that Milah had been Rumpel's wife. She knew what he had done to her and she didn't want the same to happen to Killian.  
"Please don't" Ariel tried to beg. She was shaking now as Rumpel placed his hand on Killian's chest. Killian winced and tilted his head back. He wanted to make sure Ariel was the last thing he saw before he died.

"Stop can't you see what he's doing to you. He wants to make sure that there's no more good in you. I know there is Rumpel you can't let him do this to you" Belle persuaded him. Rumpel looked at Killian and then snapped his fingers and suddenly Ariel disappeared.

"Your lucking I'm leaving you alive" Rumpel sneered at him.  
"Where'd you take her?" Killian asked. Rumpel ignored him as he left the Jolly Rodger with Belle by his side.

* * *

Belle watched nervously as Rumpel stepped over the town line. When both feet were over the line he looked at her and she knew his spell had worked.  
"Now you can find your son" Belle told him.  
"And I can do one more thing" Rumpel said. Belle gave him a confused look. He snapped his fingers again and suddenly Ariel appeared by Belle's side.  
"Where's Killian?" she asked the both of them trying to back away from Rumpel. Rumpel grabbed her arm and half of her was over the line as he started to pull her towards him on the other side.  
"I thought you said-"

"He can't be happy Belle he just can't" Rumpel argued as he tried to pull Ariel over, but Ariel was using all her strength to keep her feet from landing on the other side. She was sliding though and she felt her heat beat quicken. She didn't want to forget everything.  
"You promised now stop this now" Belle reminded him

"If my love died then his should as well"  
"I wouldn't count on it" they all heard Killian's voice. They all looked towards him and saw he had a gun in his hand. The one Belle had left on his ship. And in that moment Killian pulled the trigger and shot Belle in the shoulder. Rumpel let go of Ariel and she was relieved to find that she had fallen on the good side of the line while Belle fell on the other. Killian ran towards Ariel and pulled her towards him and kissed her anywhere he could as he apologized for all that had happened and Ariel couldn't speak as she painfully watched Belle scream at Rumpel since she had just forgotten him. Ariel just wanted everything to end and she tried to block out all the noise as she dug her face into Killian's chest.

Rumpel saw Ariel and Hook holding onto each other and he felt this surge of anger in him. He started to form this sort of fireball in his hand and he aimed it at the couple until he heard a car honk behind him. He turned around and saw a car driving into Storybrooke at an incredibly fast speed. He moved himself and Belle out of the way.

Killian saw the strange machine coming towards them and pushed Ariel out of the way as it ran into him. Ariel ended up face planting into the ground and felt a strong pain in her stomach when she hit the ground hard. Once the car had crashed. Ariel lifted her head and saw Killian's limp body.

"Killian?" she asked.

* * *

Everything seemed to happen so quickly after that the next thing I knew I was at the hospital sitting in a chair while Belle, Killian, and the person who had hit Killian were getting taken care of. Lots of other people were there too. Red, Snow, Charming, Emma, and Grumpy. They were more upset about the stranger that came to town then anyone else. I didn't bother leaving to check on Killian because I knew they'd question me soon enough about what was going on. I wrapped my arms around my middle and pulled my knees up to my chest. I soon found a blanket placed around my shoulders. I looked up and saw a man with light brown hair.  
"Sorry it's a shock blanket I figured it'd help" he apologized. I just looked at him.  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Watson, I heard you were a part of this accident as well just wanted to see if your alright? Seemed like nobody came to check on" he asked. He leaned down and looked at my scraped up cheek and took out a little alcohol pad and scrubbed it up.  
"You got the wind knocked out of you as well when that man pushed you out of the way. Can you breath fine?" he asked. I nodded. He gave me a small smile.  
"If there's anything you need let me know" I seemed to hold onto my stomach tighter as he said that. There was something that had been bothering me lately. I hadn't been to sure about it and I hadn't wanted to talk to anyone about it. But after all that had happened today I needed to know that at least there was one good thing going on at the moment.

"Wait?" I asked. He stopped and turned towards me.

"Could you give me an ultrasound?" I asked.

**Well that's it hope y'all liked it?**


	21. Hey guys look! Here's a sneaky peeky 4 u

**I know I know** **I've been gone for a while guys. But that's because I have been busy visiting colleges, by the way 5/5 woot woot, and also happened to be a bit lazy. However, I hope you can forgive me with this new sneak peek to the next chapter plus I'm putting in another fun fandom reference for y'all even thought it won't really make sense but oh well anyways!**** ENJOY!  
**

"Here you are then" Dr. Watson said as he handed me a yellow envelope after we left the ultrasound room.  
"Thank you" I smiled at him.  
"If something goes wrong you're welcome to stay with me and my friend" he assured me noticing my nervousness.  
"Thank you" I repeated.

"Now I believe if you walk down that hall and to the right. Your significant other shall be in the first room" he informed me.  
"Again thank you John" I told him as I followed his instructions clutching the envelope in my hand as tight as I could but not tight enough to destroy the valuable information in there. As I walked down the hallway I heard two pairs of footsteps following behind me. I turned around to find two men. One of them had dark shoulder length hair and the other had the same length of hair except it was blonde and he also had a strange mustache.

"Hi there?" I asked suspiciously. The pair of them looked at me.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Ariel!" Snow's voice caught my attention as she appeared from behind the two of them and I noticed she stood several feet above them just as she did over me.

"Hi sorry. I thought you might need some protection with Rumple on the loose, with a thirst for revenge, so I asked Grumpy for help and he sent me these two," she explained.

"You didn't have to do that," I stated.

"I wanted to. You're my friend Ariel if I was in harms way I know you'd do the same to protect me," she said. I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"So they're dwarves?" I asked.

"Fili," the blonde one introduced himself.

"And Kili," the dark haired one introduced himself.  
"At your service," they said in unison. I chuckled at that.

"If you would like more protection there are 11 more of us at a little home that's a hole in the ground," Kili said.  
"You mean a hole in the wall sort of place?" I corrected him.  
"No," they answered in unison.  
"I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing," Snow said as she looked behind me and I saw a strange look in her eyes as she left. I knew that look was because of Killian. If only she understood though.

I continued my walk and when I came into the room I found Killian sleeping on a hospital bed. My two bodyguards stayed at the door and let me go in alone. I sat at the bottom of his bed not wanting to wake him.  
"You're not going to kiss me to wake me up from my eternal slumber," he muttered sleepily as his eyelids started to flutter. I scooted closer to him now and brushed his hair off his face.

"You're safe right. You weren't hurt were you?" he asked as he tried to sit up, but then got his pained expression on his face as he laid back down.  
"I'm fine," I assured him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he grabbed my hand. I didn't know how to answer to his apology. I was so confused on how the both of them were so caught up on revenge over something that happened years ago and how they thought the only way things could be resolved would be with one opponent dying.

"What's that?" he asked looking at the envelope I was clasping in my other hand. I let go of his hand and opened it as I handed him a picture. He got a confused look on his face about what exactly it was he was looking at.

"What is this? It looks like some strange sea creature," he said as he glanced at me.  
"That's** our** little sea creature actually," I told him and I never took my eyes off his face as I waited to see what his reaction would be.

**Alright that's it hope you liked it I'm off to sleep now cuz I have to wake up in 4 hours so bye!**


	22. Our Little Sea Creature

**Ok quick note for the person who asked if Ariel was 16 she is not shes around like her 22 or something she's close to Killian's age sorry I thought that would've been obvious since she's a swim teacher. Anyways there's the answer to your question  
**

"Here you are then" Dr. Watson said as he handed me a yellow envelope after we left the ultrasound room.  
"Thank you" I smiled at him.  
"If something goes wrong you're welcome to stay with me and my friend" he assured me noticing my nervousness.  
"Thank you" I repeated.

"Now I believe if you walk down that hall and to the right. Your significant other shall be in the first room" he informed me.  
"Again thank you John" I told him as I followed his instructions clutching the envelope in my hand as tight as I could but not tight enough to destroy the valuable information in there. As I walked down the hallway I heard two pairs of footsteps following behind me. I turned around to find two men. One of them had dark shoulder length hair and the other had the same length of hair except it was blonde and he also had a strange mustache.

"Hi there?" I asked suspiciously. The pair of them looked at me.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Ariel!" Snow's voice caught my attention as she appeared from behind the two of them and I noticed she stood several feet above them just as she did over me.

"Hi sorry. I thought you might need some protection with Rumple on the loose, with a thirst for revenge, so I asked Grumpy for help and he sent me these two," she explained.

"You didn't have to do that," I stated.

"I wanted to. You're my friend Ariel if I was in harms way I know you'd do the same to protect me," she said. I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"So they're dwarves?" I asked.

"Fili," the blonde one introduced himself.

"And Kili," the dark haired one introduced himself.  
"At your service," they said in unison. I chuckled at that.

"If you would like more protection there are 11 more of us at a little home that's a hole in the ground," Kili said.  
"You mean a hole in the wall sort of place?" I corrected him.  
"No," they answered in unison.  
"I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing," Snow said as she looked behind me and I saw a strange look in her eyes as she left. I knew that look was because of Killian. If only she understood though.

I continued my walk and when I came into the room I found Killian sleeping on a hospital bed. My two bodyguards stayed at the door and let me go in alone. I sat at the bottom of his bed not wanting to wake him.  
"You're not going to kiss me to wake me up from my eternal slumber," he muttered sleepily as his eyelids started to flutter. I scooted closer to him now and brushed his hair off his face.

"You're safe right. You weren't hurt were you?" he asked as he tried to sit up, but then got his pained expression on his face as he laid back down.  
"I'm fine," I assured him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he grabbed my hand. I didn't know how to answer to his apology. I was so confused on how the both of them were so caught up on revenge over something that happened years ago and how they thought the only way things could be resolved would be with one opponent dying.

"What's that?" he asked looking at the envelope I was clasping in my other hand. I let go of his hand and opened it as I handed him a picture. He got a confused look on his face about what exactly it was he was looking at.

"What is this? It looks like some strange sea creature," he said as he glanced at me.  
"That's** our** little sea creature actually," I told him and I never took my eyes off his face as I waited to see what his reaction would be. He seemed to be as expressionless as a wall.  
"Say something," I begged him. His mouth twitched a bit on the side, which was good...I guess. He grabbed onto my hand again.  
"The truth is darling. I couldn't be happier, having a child with someone means that you are truly in love with someone and that you are willing to share that love with another being that the both of you created. However, I'm also terrified," he admitted.  
"Terrified?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"That means I will not rest until that crocodile is gone" he promised.  
"Killian no, no more of this ridiculous revenge scheme. I know you loved Milah and that he took your hand but you have to listen to me. Look at what's happened to you because of revenge, I almost lost you and I don't want that to happen again. We've been separated for far to long and if I lost you again I don't know what I would do," I said to him.  
"If he finds out about this I know that he'll kill the both of you without hesitation," he explained.  
"I can take care of myself though remember it was me who came back to our world to try and bring you back to me. You seemed to make no effort to be in a hurry about the whole thing," I snapped.

"If there had been a way I would've gone to you the moment I could Ariel, even if I knew you wouldn't remember me," he said placing his hand on my cheek. We sat in a sort of awkward silence for a moment as we mulled over what to say to each other next.

"We are having a child," he said unbelieving.  
"Technically I am but yes we are," I smiled at him and shivered a bit. Now that I knew he was happy about it, it seemed odd now that there was something growing inside me at this very moment.  
"What are we to name it then if it's a boy or girl?" he asked.  
"You're thinking of names already?" I smiled at him. He shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Well if it's a boy I quite like the name Declan," he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What would you name him then?" I asked.

"The manliest name of them all Killian Jr." he joked.  
"And if it's a girl?" he asked.  
"Melody," I told him.  
"Melody," he repeated and then said it various times.  
"Has a ring to it, although not as good as Killian Jr. though," he commented. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about early morning now and the sun was beginning to rise. I let out a yawn as I realized I had been up the whole night.  
"You should get some sleep," Killian advised. I nodded and squeezed his hand.  
"I'll be back later tonight to take you home," I promised.  
"Or you could leave me here I enjoy this bed that moves on it's own with a touch of a magical button," he said. I laughed at that and let him be as my escorts toke me home.

* * *

The day wore on to early afternoon and Killian had fallen asleep again. From the depths of his slumber though he began to hear the sound of light footsteps. He tried to ignore them but he was soon woken up when a pair of lips kissed him on the forehead. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was.

"I wasn't expecting you until tonight," he said as he reached up and lightly pulled the woman down to his face and kissed her on the lips. The lips seemed unfamiliar for some reason and he didn't feel that spark he always did whenever he kissed Ariel. Killian opened his eyes and was shocked to find who was on the receiving end of his kiss. Apparently he should've checked who the person was because instead of the familiar shock of red hair he so dearly loved he found dark black hair and the porcelain face of a woman who he had thought disappeared long ago. The woman pulled away from him and gave him a smirk.  
"Well that wasn't the hello I suspected," the woman's voice chided.  
"Vanessa?" Killian asked.

"Killian" she smirked as she placed a hand on his chest.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry guys I know there wasn't that much added from the sneak peek but I had to finish this chp off so I could do the next chp which i already have big ideas for!**


	23. He's a Pirate

**It's flashback time guy's we are going back to Fairytale land in this chp.**

"I'm going to make your hair very pretty," this little red haired girl, named Sansa, promised me as she wove tiny braids in my hair and played with it, as I sat on a bar stool while she sat on the bar. I watched from a far as Killian started talking to this one girl with black hair. I noticed they were holding hands and I felt this strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach.  
"It's very lovely and red. Although mine's red to but not quite as lovely," she complimented me.  
_Thank you_ I wrote on my little notebook  
"Are you a princess? You look like one," she asked me. I smiled at her and nodded.  
"I've always wanted to be a princess," she told me.  
"Is he your prince?" she asked looking over my shoulder at Killian who had the other girl laughing. I shook my head at her answer.  
"I think he will be in the end, that's what they say in all the songs, I bet you she's a nasty witch," she assumed. Just then this other little girl, tinier then the one braiding my hair, passed by me and spilled something on my skirt.  
"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.  
"Arya you spoil everything," Sansa snapped at her.  
"I'm sorry Ariel, my little sister's such a nuisance," Sansa apologized harshly.  
"NO I'M NOT," Arya yelled at her. I put a finger to my lips to shh them. I grabbed a handkerchief from my satchel and quickly cleaned myself up and smiled at the two little girls.  
_See all better_ I wrote for them.

"Arya, Sansa we must go. It's a long ride to back to Winterfell and I have finished business here," this very authoritative looking man said as he glanced at Killian, who nodded back at him as a sign of farewell. I helped Sansa hop down from the bar and the girls told me goodbye. Just then this boy about several years older than Sansa ran up to me and handed me a rose. Then he gave me this very big and over dramatic wink

"Send me a raven when you're free," he told me. I had absolutely no idea what that meant, but it was very hard for me to hold back my laughter at the way he said that statement.

"Robb," the authoritative man called him over and the boy ran towards him as he left the bar with his sisters.

"It seems you have an admirer," Killian smirked as he walked towards me with his arm around the dark haired woman's waist.  
"I think we should be going as well. But, Ariel let me introduce you to one of our new passengers. This is Vanessa!" he introduced her to me. I looked in her eyes and knew there was something strange about her, she was almost to perfect looking and she wore this seashell necklace that seemed to glow.

"Hello Ariel, it'll be a pleasure traveling with you I'm sure. I've always dreamed of adventure on the wide open sea and I'm so glad I found a captain that'll grant me passage," She said as she laid her head down on Killian's shoulder.  
"She'll be bunking with you if that's alright?" he asked me.

**No that is not alright** I thought as I glared at the woman. I didn't like anything about her. Maybe it was jealously but there was something (forgive my bad pun) fishy about her. Unfortunately though Killian toke my silence as a yes.

"Is she alright?" Vanessa asked.  
"She's...ummm...shy," Killian lied. At least he was managing to keep my secret, secret.

"So is my brother! You must meet him Ariel. He's coming along with us. I believe he's in here somewhere. ERIC!" Vanessa called out for her brother. Just then this young man with tousled black hair and gorgeous blue eyes appeared in the doorway with a large book under his arm.

"Eric, this is Ariel," Vanessa introduced the both of us. Eric smiled at me.

"My lady," he greeted me and grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I actually blushed at the statement and saw Killian's jaw tighten at the gesture. I smirked at it. If he wasn't caring about my feelings at the moment then I shouldn't care for his.

_I thought we were leaving_ I wrote on my notebook before I walked out and headed towards the ship. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around expecting Killian but instead was met with Eric.  
"They said they'd come later, I was wondering if you could show me the way though?" he asked. I shrugged and continued walking. I tried to hide my emotions because I was starting to feel insanely jealous about what was going on between those two. **Why would he be so kind to me and show me so much affection, just to throw it all away and give the same promise he gave me to another? **I tried to fathom.

"My lady! You must wait up," Eric called to me. I turned to him.

_Why do you call me my lady? My name's Ariel_ I wrote for him, hoping he could read in the dim lamplight.  
"Well I was raised a gentleman, I'm not supposed to call women by their christian name until I'm more acquainted with them," I smiled at his politeness.

_You can just call me Ariel alright?_ He nodded.

"Alright then Ariel," he agreed with a smile. Before we continued he grabbed my wrist to stop me for a moment.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm forgetting someone very important," he apologized.

_Who?_ I mouthed. Eric raised his fingers to his lips and whistled. Suddenly I heard the sound of paws padding towards us and saw this great shaggy dog obediently come up to Eric. I had seen many dogs before since I got my legs but none of them this close. Eric knelt down by the creature and petted it.  
"This is Max. I found him when he was just a pup several years ago. Now he follows my every move. Hopefully the captain will be ok with him. Ariel are you alright?" he asked noticing my discomfort around the dog. I didn't know how to express to him my feelings.  
"He's a good dog," he promised me as his hand moved from my wrist to my hand and he guided me down and placed my hand on the dog. He was a fluffy little thing. I could see why Eric was attached to him, he even licked my face. Once I had finished saying hello to the dog, I led Eric the rest of the way to the ship. When we got there unbeknownst to me Eric had stuck his hand out to help me on but I had ignored it. After I turned back around to see if he needed help I felt embarrassed to see that I had ignored his open hand. I tried to not seem so rude as I grabbed it and pulled him up onto the ship with me. It took us a while to get Max on but once we did he enjoyed walking around the ship very much. It was quite funny actually. Eric let out a yawn beside me and I showed him where he was sleeping.  
"Good night then Ariel," he told me. I nodded at him and went to my own bed. When I laid down there was a massive figure at the foot of my bed. I sat up and realized it was Max. I gave the dog one last scratch behind the ear and fell asleep. When I awoke the next morning I was surprised to feel that we were still in port. I pulled the coat, Killian had given me, over my nightgown and walked out on deck.

"Morning Ariel," Smee, Killian's first mate, greeted me. I gave him a nod.  
_Why haven't we moved?_ I wrote.  
"Captain hasn't turned up yet,"

_That's impossible he was supposed to come back last night_ he shrugged at my statement. Just then I saw Killian hop on board with Vanessa not that far behind him. I felt my face heat up, it almost seemed like I was a tea kettle about to burst. They both had messed up hair and I could easily see the lipstick stain on Killian's neck from Vanessa.  
"Morning my little fishy, now where do you suppose we head next?"Killian smiled at me. I just glared at him before I stormed below deck. Once I reached my room I slammed it shut. Nearly a few seconds later, I heard him approach my door.  
"Ariel?" Killian asked. I toke off his coat like it was riddled with diseases and threw it at him then slammed the door shut again. I found no need for it anymore.

"Is she alright?" I could hear Vanessa ask on the other side. Killian stayed silent and left me alone.

"Ariel dearie, what's wrong please do tell me,"she tried to talk to me, although I could sense that she was smiling while she said this.

_Go away_ I wrote on a piece of parchment and slid it under the door.  
"Now don't be a child," she pouted. I slammed my fist on the door and that scared her enough to make her go away. Why was I upset? I shouldn't have been this upset. None of us had made any claim or statement that I was his and he was mine so why should I care so much about what is happening?

**He is a pirate. What did you expect of him?** a little voice in my head told me. **You are acting like a child. You're making a big fuss because no one's paying attention to you** **for once** it continued.

"Ariel? It's me Eric, well I'm sure you already knew that. Anyways I brought you breakfast in case you wanted any. If you need it, it'll just be out here and um soo will I, seeing as I don't know anyone else on this ship, and you actually are good company" Eric rambled on the other side of the door about an hour later. I actually chuckled and opened the door for him to find that I had cut him off mid sentence so his mouth was in a strange O shape. Max was by his side and the minute I had opened the door he had ran in and hopped into the little spot he had slept in last night.  
"I think it's porridge, the captain said you wouldn't want anything with fish in it," Eric explained as he handed me a hot bowl.  
_Thank you _I mouthed to him. He just stood there awkwardly for a moment. I stepped to the side to let him in and he walked in.  
"So this is where you sleep then?" he asked. I nodded.  
"It's a good thing Vanessa probably won't be sleeping in here then, it's a bit crowded small," he admitted. It felt like a punch to the gut when he said that, since we both knew where Vanessa would really be sleeping.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I'm sure my sister's love life is the last thing you want to hear about" he apologized. I bit down on my lip before I could write down any rude outburst. He didn't deserve for me to yell at him. He knew nothing so why should I be mad at him.

"Apparently we won't be leaving till tomorrow, since the captain doesn't want to leave so late in the day. So anyways I was wondering...would you like to go to the tides with me and look at some fish?" Eric asked.

**Ok guys sorry for the random ending but I'm gonna end it here. I hope you liked this one. It felt good to write about Fairytale Land again. I hope you all have a lovely easter if I don't update before then, So have a good day y'all.**


	24. HELP ME GUYS! HELP ME!

**Ugh I am stuck guys anyone wanna help? Here's what i have so far for the next chapter if anyone wants to help write it in the review or PM**

"Oh watch out the tide almost took you there," Eric warned as he grabbed on my wrist and pulled me away from the edge of the tide pools. Just as he did I tripped and fell face first into his chest. I quickly backed away.

_I'm so sorry_ I mouthed as I straightened myself.

"It's perfectly fine nothing to worry about," he said as it was nothing. We continued our walk along the tide pools as we looked at the little fish that lived in them. Eric was a good companion to have around he didn't talk much and he seemed quite kind. Actually he seemed like the exact opposite of his sister. Eric coughed as if he wanted to make conversation. I looked at him letting him know that his obvious attempt at starting a conversation hadn't gone unnoticed.

"So how long have you been traveling on the Jolly Roger?" he asked.

_Not long_ I mouthed as I reached into my satchel to get my sketchpad and writing utensil out.

"Seen any fantastic places?" he asked. I nodded.

_We actually just had some royalty travel with us recently the Princess of Dun Broch_ I wrote for him.

"Interesting,"

_Do you travel much?_ I asked.

"Not really until recently my father was teaching me how to become king of the small island we rule over. However my sister decided to run away and see the world. She said father was too controlling over us. I don't know how she got that idea though she could have anything she wants. Anyway after she ran away our father sent me out after her and now that I have found her I'm slowly trying bring her back home," he explained.

"Listen to that child he's a prince. You should go after him instead o' that pirate you're fawning over" a voice said. I looked down and saw Sebastian. I ignored him and tried to keep Eric moving.

"Do you hear something?" Eric asked me. I faked a shrug and sent a glare down to Sebastian as he scuttled next to us.

"Go on and kiss her lad. Kiss the girl" Sebastian shouted at Eric.  
"What is that annoying noise. Oh dear lord! Ariel don't move" Eric warned me as he lifted his foot to step on Sebastian.  
"Ariel don't let him step on me" Sebastian squealed. I stopped Eric and tried to tell him that if we just ignored him. He would go away which luckily he did. As we started to make our way back the tides came in and we kept getting splashed by waves. Once we reached the beach Eric called for Max, who had been chasing after seals all day in the ocean. The shaggy dog trotted up on to the shore and shook himself getting us all wet again. I chuckled a bit at this.

**Again guys any suggestions on what to do next? Sorry for the wait :(**


End file.
